I guess I'm a Leech Lover
by FabrayFan
Summary: When I first met Alice I didn't know what to think. I've never met a bloodsucker that I actually wanted to get to know. I don't know how she can just make me forget about Bella completly.I guess I actually like her, what a suprise Jacob*Alice during NM, being revised/edited
1. The Pixie Bloodsucker

I tried to leave as soon as I smelled her but when I headed towards the door it was already to late. There was a girl in front of me, by the smell of her I knew it was the Cullen Bella had told me about on the phone last night.

She had short spiky dark hair that was brown and the pale skin that only leeches have. Her eyes were almost a liquidy butterscotch color and the longer I looked at them the harder it was to try and force myself to look away. Her head would've probably came to around my shoulder if I was standing right next to her which is weird because the smallest person I've been around for awhile was Bella but compared to Alice she looked like a giant. And even though she was a leech, and I should be disgusted just by looking at her, I couldn't deny she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Stay back." I warned as she walked closer to Bella and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise. Her eyes traveled over to me for half a second, almost like she was sizing me up before she looked back over at Bella. I felt my eyebrows scrunch together slightly. I've never really been dismissed by a leech, and to be ignored by someone as small as her was definitely a hit to my ego, which had started to shrink the day I met Bella.

"Calm down, Jacob Black," Alice ordered. "You don't want to do that so close to her."

"I don't think I'll have any problem keeping my focus." I growled and she rolled her eyes at me before she started talking with Bella again. I probably would've actually had a hard time keeping my focus considering the fact that my stomach kept flipping. I mean I tried to pay attention but I kept getting lost because just looking at her made my brain short circuit.

"I didn't talk to him." Bella said and then all eyes were on me. I shifted on my feet and stared at her feeling like every movement I made was awkward and clumsy. Her mouth was moving but I couldn't focus on what she said. I just focused on her lips, and trust me I know it sounds really creepy but I couldn't stop myself.

"Uh what?"

"I asked what he said." she said speaking slowly, like there was something wrong with me, and I sneered at her before I told her exactly what Carlisle told me. She said something about it not being Carlisle, that it was Bella's boyfriend McGloomy and Bella gave me a dirty look like I'd actually wanted to talk to him. I've met Cullen like once, and he wasn't even that interesting to talk to which is weird. I mean I figure if you're alive for as long as he's been you'd at least have an interesting story to tell.

"Edward won't call again." Alice said dragging my attention back to the situation at hand. She looked just as panicked as the last leech whose head got ripped off by the Pack. "He's going to Italy."

"NO!" Bella screamed. I have no idea why it was such a big deal that the little emo leech wanted to go on vacation but apparently it was because Bella looked like she was about to start crying. Maybe realizing McGloomy the leech was moving on without her was just to much to handle. I can't say that I won't be stoked if he never comes back. I mean if it wasn't for him I would've never become a werewolf. "Alice we have to go save him. We have to go now!"

"Listen Bella! Whether we are in time or not, we will be in the heart of the Volturi city. I will be considered his accomplice if he is successful. You will be a human who not only knows too much, but also smells to good. There's a very good chance they will eliminate us all - though in your case it won't be punishment so much as dinnertime." Alice said and I felt myself shudder involuntarily. The thought of someone eliminating her and Bella made my stomach churn uneasily. I mean she's so small, how is she supposed to defend herself against anyone? Puppy dog eyeing them to death?

"I'll go find my passport." Bella said running up the stairs, and I let my eyes travel back over to _her_.

"So what exactly is it you're being eliminated by?" I asked after a minute. I couldn't stop myself from staring at her so the best way to hide that I couldn't look away would probably be to talk to her. But just looking at her made my heart pound so hard I surprised Bella didn't hear it from her room. I mean she's a leech. She's supposed to be disgusting, and vile, and cold. She's not supposed to make me feel... funny.

"The Volturi."

"Ooooh they sound scary." I teased and she glared at me.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be mocking them if you had to come face to face with them." Alice said. She was giving me a dirty look that made my lips curve up because it was just so cute- not cute, it was funny.

"Maybe. Lucky for me, my brother isn't a suicidal lunatic." I knew it would only make her mad if I said it, but if it wasn't for Edward I wouldn't have had such a crazy life. All because of one guy who couldn't make a decision on whether he wanted someone I've wanted all along or not.

"How would you have reacted if you were the one who heard she killed herself because of something you did?" she asked and I felt the inside of my mouth go dry.

"There is one thing that Caius is deathly afraid of that we have in this very room." Alice said dragging my attention back over to her. She was watching me again, but instead of glaring at me like I expected she was just looking into my eyes as she frowned slightly, sadness creeping onto her expression. "We might be slaughtered Jacob Black, but with you… You might save our lives."

"And what makes you think I care about your lives?" I asked watching her. It wasn't because I didn't care, it was because I wanted to know whether or not she was feeling anything that I was feeling. The freaky little butterflies I got in my stomach when she looked me in the eye, and the way I felt like I was completely ungraceful.

"I know you don't care about my brother but from what Charlie and Bella have told me you love her even though she's put you through things." she said and I closed my eyes for half a second. She didn't have to come right out and say the thing that Bella put me through was me constantly trying to win her love, even though she didn't give me the time of day because she was waiting for someone who had left her and might never come back. Even though Bella could care less about my feelings sometimes, like now for example, I can't just leave her to be killed. And honestly I couldn't do it to Alice Cullen either, because something about her just made me want to agree with anything she was saying.

"Okay."


	2. Meeting the Pilsbury Doughboy

I closed my eyes trying to relax but it wasn't working very well. In an hour we'd be in Voltera and Bella would be reunited with the bloodsucker, and no doubt she would leave me behind. I can't believe I'm actually helping her pick another guy over me but then again I want her to be happy, no matter who its with. That doesn't mean I have to like it though, and it doesn't mean I have to accept him. Hell will freeze over before I ever think of him as anything more than a mistake that brought problems for everyone around him.

Then there is the little leech who I can't seem to keep from getting under my skin whenever she looks at me. I mean the room seriously seemed to get hotter when she glances at me. She has to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and it doesn't help that she's kind of sliding into Bella's role in my life. I know she hasn't really started to be nice yet but I just have this feeling, whenever I look at her my heart beats a little bit harder. I guess I kind of have a thing for her...Paul is never going to let me live this down. I mean things were complicated with Bella and I but me and the little leech? Thats basically opening a lighter in a room full of gas. Nothing would end well and its not like I really want her or anything. She's just different than any girl I've ever been around. _What the hell is wrong with me_? A few weeks ago I would never even look at another girl if Bella was in the room and now I'm falling for a leech I don't even know. How could this happen?

I opened my eyes and sighed looking out the window at the city below. I must have dozed off and I wasn't next to Bella or Alice so I had no one to talk to except a complete stranger. I ran a hand through my hair and shifted slightly in my seat trying not to bump the lady next to me.

"Attention all passengers, we will be landing in Florence in 5 minutes."

.…...

Alice went off looking for a car and I stood beside Bella while we waited for her to come back. The silence was pretty full and it was really awkward. I glanced down at her and sighed. "Look Bells, I know that you know that I don't like the bloodsucker because I've made it pretty obvious over the past few months but I just wanted to tell you that whatever makes you happy I'm okay with. It doesn't mean I like them but I do care about you and you care about...them."

Bella looked at me stunned before her lips actually turned up in a small smile and she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. "It's okay if I'm not the right kind of monster for you." I whispered and her smile faltered slightly.

"Jake you know I love you, but I'm not in love with you. Its more like your a brother." I nodded and smiled sadly letting her know it was okay even though she hurt me more than I deserved. She never really would've loved me even if Alice hadn't come back, she wasn't my Imprint. She was just stringing me along because she didn't want to be alone. I wasn't meant to be with Bella. Some other girl was out there waiting for me to notice her and I'll be damned if I don't find her.

"Hurry up!" Alice pulled up in front of us driving a bright yellow. I stared at the car, stunned that she had actually gotten a car that stuck out this much. Bella climbed into the back seat and I got in the front running my hand along the car admiringly.

"Sheesh Alice, could you pick a more conspicuous car to steal?" Bella complained. It was true though. Picking such an awesome car had more risk involved in it, which made Alice seem even cooler. I mean seriously who doesn't love a little risk. Every part of this car was perfect, it was even a turbo. The only problem was that it was canary yellow. Girls and their colors.

Bella filled me in on everything that had happened during the plane. Apparently the Volturi decided not to kill Edward, so he was going to make a big deal of outing himself to a group of people.

"If Edward messes up St. Marcus Day they'll act quickly and take him out. He's still planning on going at noon. All he has to do is see you before he moves into the light." Alice said after awhile and she glanced back at Bella. She looked confused but just nodded slowly reaching for my hand and I gave it to her for support.

"I'm going to get you as close possible, and then you're going to run in the direction I point you." I squeezed Bella's hand because Alice was putting a lot of pressure on her. "See him right there?" she asked pointing to a man in a red cloak standing by the main entrance into the city where all the cars were pulling in. "That's a member of the Volturi. I know him, he's a tracker, maybe the best in the world. His name is Demetri. Stay away from him"

"Try not to trip Bells, I don't think we have time for a concussion." I added and Alice's lips tilted up as Bella blushed but she gave me a dirty look. She groaned squeezing her eyes shut and she rested her head on my hand. I think I just made things worse though. Alice sped along silently keeping her foot glued to the floor and I watched as Bella tried to calm herself. She glanced up at me for a second and I could practically tell what she was thinking just by the look she was giving me. _Keep her from freaking out to much_. I put my other hand on top of Bella's and she looked up into my eyes and when I smiled softly at her and her lips curved up a little bit.

"Hey don't worry okay? When it matters you never fail. You won't fail today either, you know why?" I asked and she shook her head slightly. "Because I believe in you Bella, and I'm here for you and so is the le- Alice. We're both here and you know better than anyone that I always win, just like with Paul. I'm not going to lose today." I said brushing a tear off her cheek and she smiled at me before she kissed my hand. Maybe it was never there but when she kissed me there was no spark with Bella so it was just like comforting one of my sisters. I have no idea what could have changed this much in such a short period of time but I knew I felt different. Yeah she always have a piece of my heart but more in the family type of pieces.

"Thanks Jake."

"For what?" I asked.

"For believing in me."

"Run straight across, to the right of the clock tower. We'll find a way Bella, go!" Alice said and Bella jumped out of the car not even a second after she told her to. Everyone was wearing the red cloaks. She took off running as Alice pulled the car closer to a dark alley before she hopped out of the car disappearing into it and I followed her quickly as we went into the alley. "Dog I need you to help me." she said and I glared at her.

"I have a name bloodsucker." I growled leaving her behind because I already knew what she needed even without her telling me. I walked to the closest vendor and picked up two red cloaks that looked just like the one I'd seen the guy from the Volturi wearing earlier along with most people in the crowd. I pulled out some of the money that had been in the car when we got it and put a handful of it on the table before I jogged back towards where Alice was waiting. I walked slowly searching around for her until I could see her eyes glowing in the shadows before she stepped forward coming into my view. I tossed a cloak to her and she put it on pulling up the hood.

"You should put yours on so its harder to pick us out of a crowd." she mumbled and I pulled my cloak on after a minute before I froze.

"I can smell him." I mumbled starting to shake involuntarily at the sickeningly sweet smell that always hurt my nose. My eyes traveled over to Alice and she nodded in agreement.

"Just follow me and I'll take you to my brother." she said starting to run down the alley. I wish I could phase but I knew I couldn't especially since we were in a city full of bloodsuckers and humans. I know I was slowing Alice down but I was running at the speed of somewhere in between Olympic athlete and a werewolf. Not even a minute later I could smell another bloodsucker. I grabbed Alice by her shoulders and yanked her to a stop before she ran across the street. If they saw her they would kill her and if they didn't see her they would smell her. I pushed her up against the alley wall pinning her there and froze when I had a sudden idea. I brought my face closer to Alice's and she automatically recoiled so her head was pressed against the wall. "Trust me." I whispered.

"I can smell him Felix, he has to be around here somewhere. I bet he has that family of his around too." Two leeches walked down the street off to our right but glanced into the alley where we were standing. I know what it looked like. My forehead was pressed against Alice's because I was leaning down, but I managed to keep my nose from wrinkling in disgust at the smell even though our noses were almost touching. Her hood was covering her face and since I'm so close to her it covered part of mine to. My hands were pressed against the wall on both sides of her and she was standing stock still, like she was waiting for me to do something, which she was. She was waiting for me to pull back away from her but the vamps had stopped to sniff the air while they watched me.

There was no way in hell that they should be able to smell Alice with me practically sitting on her. I watched out of the corner of my eye and breathed out softly. I felt Alice try to avoid inhaling the air that I was breathing out but it was pretty much impossible. It's not like I actually want to breathe in the same air as her, but I don't want to die or get caught by a gang of vampires. If they catch her then I'll get dragged down with her and I don't plan on getting tossed into a group of them. Alice had just caught on to what I was doing because she wrapped her arms around my neck then moved as little as possible.

"Hey you kids need to get out of there!" I glanced over at the vampires and I felt blush creep up my neck as Alice blew on my ear. I shivered slightly from the cool air and the fact that if any girl human, vampire, werewolf, whatever blows on your ear your going to shiver. I might be a werewolf but I'm still a guy. I nodded slowly and they moved on. I sighed relieved before I walked in front of Alice to the edge of the alley and looked onto both sides of the street but they had already disappeared into the crowd.

"Okay, lets go." I said and we started running again and she led us down the winding dark alleys until I could see the light from the tower up ahead I could smell Bella and I could see them not far up ahead. Bella, Edward, Felix and Demetri the other man from earlier. Apparently they heard us because they were all looking at us, well except Bella.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we? There are ladies present." Alice said as we stopped beside her brother and Bella. Felix and Demetri straightened up and they both stared at me for a minute stunned before they turned their attention back to Alice and Edward. "We're not alone."

"Please Edward be reasonable, at least let us discuss this more privately." Demetri said. I looked around and noticed out on the street not even 10 feet away was a little family walking around enjoying St. Marcus day. The bigger out of the two vampires, Demetri, was looking around until his eyes focused on me. I locked gazes with him and I felt a shudder roll its way through out my body. His eyes were blood red and he reeked. He was trying to intimidate me by staring me down but I'm not that much shorter than him so it wasn't working. He scowled at me and I let a growl rip its way out my throat and I started to shake even harder as I showed off my teeth in a sneer. Demetri glared at me as I shook, my anger about to take control of me and make me kill him on the spot. _Why hell does everything terrible happen to me_? First I get turned into something I never wanted to be but was forced into, second the girl I had a thing for was to in love with a freaking bloodsucker to know I even exist, third now that I'm over her I think I might actually have a crush on another vampire who hates the very thought of me. When I get home not only will Sam be pissed but the others will hound me if they ever catch me thinking about anything that's going on right now._ Oh yeah Jacob Black your life is completely perfect_.

I wanted to hit someone or tear them to pieces with my bare hands and the way Demetri was looking at me was just egging me on. I clenched my fists and I felt my mouth press down into a hard line as I glared at the leech in front of me. "There is no need to discuss these things in front of _your _Mutt. It's obvious you can't teach your pet how to treat Royalty." WHAT! I grabbed Demetri by the collar of his robe and shoved him back against the alley wall getting right up in his face.

"I am no ones _pet!"_ I spat still shaking.

"Jacob, calm down." I totally would've flipped out if it was Edward but it wasn't. I tried to relax, but I couldn't. I was practically vibrating with power and Demetri was just smiling at me. "Jacob stop." Oh god Alice was right, I can't control myself after a certain point. I know the family is looking at us but I'm still on the verge of turning and ripping Demetri to shreds.

"Enough." Alice grabbed the back of my shirt and hauled me back gently but she wasn't the one who said it. It was a little girl who'd magically appeared a few feet away from us. She had short brown hair and a cute face for a kid. She was shorter than Alice but she looked a little bit sturdier than her. Felix and Demetri relaxed slightly and smiled at each other and Edward looked at us all knowingly, like we were about to be slaughtered before he watched the little girl. Alice let me go but stood in front of me and crossed her arms over her chest. Her back was so close to my chest when I would breathe I'd bump her back. I almost took a step back but Edward shook his head slowly, like Alice could really protect me. Puh-lease.

"Jane." he said calmly.

"Follow me." The little girl said walking further down he alley back into the dark. Felix smiled at me, motioning for me to walk in front of him.

"You first Mutt." I glared at him but started walking after Jane with Alice right behind me and Bella and Edward after her. Alice blew at the back of my ear and I looked over my shoulder to stare at her confused.

"It distracts you and you were still shaking." she said and Edward butted in.

"We'll Alice, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here. And Jacob I'm very happy that you offered to help my sister and Bella. I owe you one for keeping her safe." I rolled my eyes facing forward so he didn't see. Taking care of them wasn't like a chore or something I could decide not to do. All of a sudden little Jane disappeared from in front of me jumping down a hole. Alice walked past me and stepped off the edge disappearing into the darkness below. I walked closer to it and swallowed past the lump in my throat and I breathed out slowly and stepped off the side into the hole. I fell into the darkness until I landed roughly 20 feet below with my knees bent slightly so I landed in a crouching position in front of Alice.

I moved out of the way and she took my place catching Bella as Edward dropped her down as gently as he could. I kept following Jane and the only light was the candles on the wall around us. I could hardly see a thing so I was relying on smell until we came to a door made of bars. Jane pushed it open and I started to follow her inside only to be yanked back by my shirt. I glanced over my shoulder to glare at Alice. "That's really getting old." I said and she rolled her eyes at me and laced her arm through mine so I had no choice but to move only when she wanted me to. We walked down a hallway and I tried to shake her off but she just growled something about trusting her. There was a receptionist sitting there smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Aro will be so pleased to see you again Edward." a little boy that Jane was hugging said as he smiled. This is why I don't like bloodsuckers. They're all so peppy, well except Bella's emo boyfriend.

"Let's not keep him waiting Alec." Jane said and leading us to a set of golden double doors. I started walking right after them but Alice of course held me back and I got the strange feeling of being a dog on a short leash. I shook my arm and she let go rolling her eyes.

"I'm just trying to help." she mumbled and we walked into the room with Edward and Bella chatting quietly behind us. There was a lot more people in here but I didn't look around because I had to focus on keeping my lunch down. It smelled so bad that I almost threw up as soon as the scent hit my nostrils. It burned so bad my eyes almost started watering but I stopped it by taking shorter and shorter breaths trying not to inhale so much at once. I coughed and I couldn't control it for a minute but then I got it back. I let my breathing calm down so I was normal again and tried to relax.

"Master I've brought back the Cullen boy just as you wished."

"Oh! And Alice and Bella too! You are a treasure Jane." I stared at the ancient looking guy sitting before us. He looked like he'd just got in a fight with a bag of flower and dough and lost. Maybe he was the inspiration for the Pilsbury Doughboy. I swear Edward's lips almost curved up for half a second. "Felix go tell my brothers the company has arrived." The man looked them over then saw me and frowned sniffing at the air slightly and wrinkling his nose in distaste. If I wasn't a little worried about my life right now I probably would've said 'yeah, this is what a real man smells like.'

"Step forward boy. And Felix, tell Caius I've found something he'll be very interested in seeing."


	3. Don't Touch My Woman

"Caius? Is that supposed to scare me or something?" I asked taking a step away from Aro but he only smiled like I was a toddler. He glanced over my shoulder but I didn't move, I just glared at him while he practically dismissed me.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about Aro, I'm sorry." Alice yanked me backwards again and I turned to glare at her, my temper rising yet again. She shook her head slowly and her golden eyes poured into mine. It was almost like she was begging me to do what she asked. She was giving me that look again where her eyes looked huge and her skin looked even more flawless than usual. She was just so gorgeous. I walked to stand beside her and she almost smirked at me but then she stopped. Two other men walked in and stood beside Aro, one on each side.

"Well, well Caius it looks like Aro has found one of your few remaining enemies." I looked at the ground and frowned slightly because all eyes were on me right now. The one that they were calling Caius was glaring at me like a maniac and I didn't know what to do. They were all glaring at me. What if this had been the plan from the beginning? Get a Werewolf to the Volturi and play with him until he's dead. Let's see if he's stupid enough to trust a pretty face? I glanced down at Alice and watched as she stood completely still next to me. I wish I would've let her hold my arm like she tried to earlier because I could use the support now that it looked like everyone was against me.

"Aro do you think Jane's gift would work on the two of them?" Aro looked at Jane and smiled slightly waiting for an answer.

"I'll try for you Aro." she said then Jane glanced at us and Edward jumped at her. I stared at him in shock. What the hell was he doing jumping at some little girl? But something hard hit me knocking me to the ground in agonizing pain. I pressed my lips together in a hard line to keep from screaming at the top of my lungs as I jerked around on the ground praying for the pain to stop ripping it's way through my body. It was like being electrocuted but it burned and stung at the same time. I could hear someone screaming but it just kept getting more and more painful as my head slammed against the tile flooring. All my muscles were tensed up which only made it worse. I squeezed my eyes shut and continued to twitch like I'd just been electrocuted. I felt blood flow in my mouth as I bit the inside of my cheek but then it all stopped. I wasn't jerking anymore, I stopped moving completely and I knew even if I wanted to move I had no control over my body.

What the hell just happened to me? Everything was going in like slow motion. I couldn't feel any part of my body, not my face or my toes or anything and my neck should hurt from my head slamming against the tile as hard as it had been. I should really be hurting but I don't. Maybe I'm dead. Everything was black and I couldn't move at all. I could hear someone saying my name softly. My memory came back to me as quickly as I lost it.

"Jacob!" I felt something cold brush against me cheek. I tried to open my eyes and got them open on the first try. I looked up into the face of an angel that was leaning over me with her hand on my face. She had short spiky dark hair that framed her face nicely and almost butterscotch colored eyes. I felt my feelings poor back into my body as I watched her. She had long dark lashes, a small nose, and she was little. Almost pixy looking and she was adorable. "Jacob? Are you okay?" she had a light soprano voice that was music to my ears.

Alice still had her hand on my face. She was perfect. Her attitude during serious situations was enough for me to know that I could trust her and deep in the pit of my stomach it felt like I already knew her. I learned so much in the past day that it was amazing. When she really wants something she'll give her puppy dog look and she's just as crazy a driver as I am. She's a risk taker but she usually knows how things are going to turn out because of her visions but she couldn't see me. I wanted to touch her face so bad just to make sure she's real, that she's really staring down at me. I finally got the feeling back in my fingers so I moved my hand cover hers with my own. I want to be with Alice Cullen for the rest of my life. I felt my heart swell as I gazed up at her then I froze with my mouth slightly open. It wasn't normal. Alice couldn't be... It's impossible for me to... I think I just Imprinted on Alice Cullen. I pushed myself to my feet and I couldn't help but stare at her and my stomach started flipping like a dolphin at Sea World. Wow I Imprinted on Alice Cullen.

"You're very brave to endure that in silence. I'm surprised your heart didn't stop beating and Edward you took it with only a groan. Amazing. What do you think Caius?" Aro said glancing over at the man beside him.

"All of them have their uses except the Mutt. He doesn't have any special skills." I glared at Caius and took a step away from Alice as I started to shake rapidly. A snarl ripped it's wait out of my throat but I tried to stay calm.

"I think we should keep the little sassy one Aro. She seems like she could be... useful to me in certain ways." Demetri said smiling suggestively, running his hand along Alice's arm and that's what made me snap. I felt my bones grow out as I phased, snapping and reforming in under a second as I glared at Demetri. I snarled and immediately lunged for him, knocking him to the ground as I snapped at his face raking my claws down his side and I heard him howl out in pain. _NO ONE TOUCHES MY WOMAN! _I wanted to scream at him but he kicked me off his chest, knocking the air out of me when I hit the far wall. I landed hard but got back up quickly as Demetri started to circle me.

He lunged at me and threw me up at the ceiling so hard my back broke the chandelier and the lights on it exploded and some of the glass shattered. I fell back towards the ground and landed on all fours easily. I could feel the warmth spread down my back through my fur and I realized I was bleeding.

We lunged at each other making a sound like two boulders slamming together before he caught my ankle and twisted it roughly. I heard the bone snap and I groaned slightly before I pushed myself up, never putting to much weight on it. I pinned him to the ground with my front paws and ripped at his legs with my teeth, letting the claw dig into his flesh. I caught his head in mouth and jerked pulling it clean off his body. I howled and watched as the bloodsuckers squirmed before I darted over to Caius and breathed heavily on him making sure it was right in his face and he shook with fear. I growled lowly and the hairs on the back of everyone's necks rose uneasily.

"That's enough." Aro said and I howled again drawing it out this time and Caius jerked away from me but I still glared at him. "I said that's enough!" I glanced at Aro and Caius darted over to him as fast as he could to get away from me. "I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind?" he asked brushing me off so he could look at Edward.

Edward glanced at Bella and shook his head as I walked towards Alice quietly. She was watching me out of the corner of her eye as I went to lay in front of her and she rested her hand on my back avoiding the cut. "I'd rather not." Edward mumbled scooting closer to Alice and I. She let her hand hover over the cut and it almost felt like she was holding an ice pack close to it but not actually touching it. I shook slightly and Bella came to stand in between Edward and Alice.

"Alice?" Aro asked hopefully as Caius glared at me. I snarled baring my teeth at Aro's suggestion for Alice to join them. I growled furiously and he only raised his eyebrows at me. He turned and whispered something to Alec and he nodded slowly blurring out of the room.

"No, thank you," she said and I felt Bella's hand in my fur too. I smiled at Alice but she wasn't paying attention to me, she was staring over me at Aro, Marcus, and Caius thoughtfully.

_'Is she trying to get a vision?'_ I thought looking at Edward and he barely nodded.

"Bella?" Edward hissed and Bella hesitated. Aro had to be joking if he thought I was going to let Bella turn into a vampire. There's no way in hell. Bella looked like she actually had to think about it before she shook her head slowly keeping her mouth shut. Edward was growling just like I had been for Alice and he stood in front of her slightly so he was next to me and we were in front of the two girls. Aro frowned slightly as she declined then he looked at me. Alec dropped a pair of jean shorts in front of me and Alice and Bella turned their backs so I could change. I phased back into my human form and shuddered slightly as I pulled on the shorts. I coughed slightly and the girls shifted to how they were before.

"Can I?" he asked lifting up his hand to touch my face and Alice shot me a look that I could've felt in space. I nodded slowly and he pressed his hand against my cheek. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly as I tried to stay calm even though the Pillsbury Doughboy would probably leave a flour mark on my cheek when he moved his hand away. I didn't know what he was doing until I could actually see the memories he was looking through. I tried to stay calm as he raided through my thoughts and smiled in relief. When he tried to see anything about the Pack it was like a cement door was shutting him out and knocking him back a few steps, Just like it did with Alice. Score Jacob- 1 Stupid Bloodsuckers- 0. He couldn't find out anything valuable. I froze when I realized what he was looking at now. Recent memories. He winced when he felt Jane's power but then he smiled as I woke up and Imprinted. Edward gasped but Aro just smiled looking at me like I had just made his day. I jerked away from him and he started laughing uncontrollably. I was surprised when he didn't giggle. He knew I Imprinted on Alice, and he thought it was funny.

"Well this changes things now doesn't it. I didn't know these types of things were possible. Would you like to be in the Volturi Jacob?"


	4. FYI You Can't Break an Imprint

"I'll go find my passport." Bella said running up the stairs, and I let my eyes travel back over to _her_.

"There is one thing that Caius is deathly afraid of that we have in this very room." Alice said dragging my attention back over to her.

…...

What? He had to be kidding.

"I don't know if you're blind or you're just having a bad day or something but I am not a _Bloodsucker _so no. I'd rather die than be one of _you_." I spat at the ground but Aro smiled knowingly. I glowered at him making myself stand straighter. "Let me make this clear. There is no way in hell that I would ever even consider joining you and your little group of Leeches."

"Oh Jacob, how I sympathize for you." he said shaking his head slowly.

"You don't know anything about me okay. You don't know who I'll be in the future or the choices that I'll make. Just because _it_ happened doesn't mean I'll change. I didn't want this!" I hollered at him feeling the blood ooze faster down my back. Apparently Werewolf blood isn't that appetizing or all these Bloodsuckers are trying really hard not to eat me. Just because I Imprinted doesn't mean I love Bloodsucker's all of a sudden. I only care about one and I don't even know if I would be willing to change for her.

"But you will. I can see it now, the gifts you will have." I glanced at another vampire before dismissing him immediately. He wasn't someone I had to worry about. Alice pressed something against my back and I glanced over my shoulder to see her pressing the cloak I'd ripped to small pieces on my back to try and stop the bleeding.

"Show me his gift Eleazar." I watched as one of the other vampires touched Aro's hand and I felt warmth spread out through my body as I looked at one of the girls behind Marcus. She smiled at me and I felt myself raise my eyebrows. She wasn't as pretty as Alice but she was kind of good looking I guess. I really have no interest in dating her now that I'm Imprinted. But seeing how happy she was really made my brain screw up because all of a sudden I couldn't think about anything else besides joining the Volturi.

Maybe if I joined them I'd finally be able to say _'Screw you Sam, I do what I want!' They could help you and you'd never be screamed at_. _Joining the Volturi could be the best thing that will ever happen to you. It is the best thing for you. For you and for the rest of them. All you have to do is say want you and you want doesn't love you, none of them do. They want you to join us._

"Jacob." I jumped as Alice touched my shoulder bringing me out of the now confusing mess that was my head. She had stopped pressing the cloth against my back. When did I start wanting to like the Volturi? _The Cullen girl really hates you the most of all. You can tell by the look on her face whenever she sees you, she thinks your disgusting. You should just make life easier by __**leaving **__them and__** joining the Volturi.**__ It's what's best for her. _Alice touched my face and cupped my cheek in her hands. "Jacob? Are you okay?" I stared into her eyes and almost got lost. _Can't you see the disgust on her face Jacob. Leave her._ I didn't see any disgust but apparently my conscience could and it kept going. _You'll be happy with us Jacob. Just join them and you'll feel more than you've ever felt before. You hate them remember? You can't stand those filthy Bloodsuckers but that's what the Volturi's all about, punishing them. You want to be like us, you are like us on some level. You just have to step up and enjoy it._ I fought to stop my conscience from talking so _**I**_ could actually think. Hitting my head on the floor must've really messed me up. I mean I would never leave Alice and Bella. They need me. _They all hate you Jacob, your nothing more then an inconvience. Now that Edward's back Bella doesn't want you anymore._ "Jacob, can you hear me?"

"Aro I think it should be Jacob's choice, you shouldn't let Chelsea-" _Aren't you sick of being the one that she only comes running to when there's no one else. You deserve better, we can give you better. Better than Isabella Swan and Alice Cullen combined. _'I can't do any better than Alice.' I thought and my conscience was quick to respond. _Oh so it is Alice Cullen. It's to bad that she doesn't love you. She never could. _

"Jacob listen to me okay, you can't lose yourse-" _Leave them all Jacob and everything will work out in your favor, I promise. She doesn't deserve you. She is beneath you and you don't even really want her. You know why? Because she's just another filthy little Bloodsucker, like all the rest of them._

"No she isn't!" I roared staring over Alice's head at the girl. I was shaking so hard that I could feel my teeth on the verge of shattering from pressing together so hard . I gave her my best _I'm-gonna-kill-you_ look and she actually to a step back away from me. She was trying to break my bond to Alice and Bella, and she failed miserably. Little Alice was standing in between us watching me relieved. Bella sighed and Edward made himself stand higher as he drove the attention off of me.

"So what is it now? If we don't join you we die?" Edward growled and I glanced at him even though Alice still had my face in her hands while she looked me over.

"Of course not. You are free to go but the two of them are a vulnerability to all vampires now, and you have no intent on changing them. They could possibly be the downfall to our kind. We will not be ruined by these two." Aro said pointing at Bella then at me. I started to shake and Alice, being the complete opposite of me froze. Neither her or Edward planned on leaving us behind. Aro smiled. "That's what I thought. Unless... you do intend to give them immortality?" he mused.

"If we do?" Edward said hesitantly and I would've hit him but Alice was still holding me unmoving. How do I just get offered up for these things?

"Well then you would all be free to go. As long as you meant it." There is no way in hell I am ever going to be a Bloodsucker! Alice turned away from me to face Aro and walked up to him slowly. She looked at him for a second then held out her hand.

"I will." she said and Aro took her hand looking almost amazed. A blank look came over her face as she stood there. He smiled with his eyes closed. He stayed like that for a few minutes then he opened his eyes and looked over at Edward. It was now becoming clear that they had put Alice in charge of me. "He will be immortal." I growled and she gave me a dirty look which of course made me smile at her. She looks so cute when she's mad. Aro nodded slowly looking at me like Sam had before I'd became a Werewolf.

"That was amazing." he whispered. I looked over at Edward and saw him glancing at the floor unhappily with his jaw clenched. Alice walked back over to me and I reached for her hand as soon as she got to me. She raised one of her perfect eyebrows then shrugged it off. She had just promised to make me immortal but that didn't mean that it made me think differently of her. I mean I Imprinted on her, it's going to take more than a few words to make me not want to be with her. "Caius if you would've seen them. It might take time but they will be great! You're free to go, just wait in the lobby until dark."

We all started shuffling towards the door and I made sure I was the last one. Edward pulled Bella behind him and I let go of Alice so I could finish what I had started. I waited until the others were halfway down the hall so they couldn't hear me. I glared at Chelsea and walked towards her and I almost threw up from the stench but I just swallowed and stood less than a foot away from her. I glared down at her until she started to squirm before I leaned down to whisper.

"She is nothing like any of you. You can't control me, and if you ever try to get in my head again I'll kill you. You saw what happened to Demetri? You, I'll make yours ten times worse than that because I'll tear you a part piece by piece. Don't ever try that shit again on me." I started to walk away but then I stopped and turned back to face her. "And just so you know, you can't break an Imprint."

I turned and walked away from her making sure my shoulder hit Felix roughly as I went. I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to help Bella find her Bloodsucker and now that I have I can do what I want. I glared at Jane as I walked past her and she stared at me. _If I ever get the chance I am going to rip your head off_, I thought as I walked past but I stopped for a second and turned around to face them.

"I look forward to seeing you Jacob. And I will so very _soon." _Aro said smiling at me and I glared at him growling quietly.

"You better pray that she doesn't make me immortal or I _will_ see you soon, and you will regret it. You'll wish you'd never been born." I snarled walking out the door.


	5. Bro's Before Ho's

A couple hours later it finally got dark and the little Alec kid told us we could leave but not without giving me a dirty look. He tossed me another robe and I put it on before we left. Edward carried Bella because she was to tired to walk and Alice was behind him, leaving me to bring up the rear. I pulled up the hood and walked quietly behind them. So I take it Edward knows that I Imprinted on Alice and since Aro knows he probably told most of the Volturi. Other than that no one, that I knew of anyway. I stared at my feet trying to think things over following the sounds of the footsteps in front of me. Obviously Aro thought that Alice would make me immortal and there is no way that I'm gonna let that happen.

No matter how much I care about her I really don't know much about her, and don't want to be a vampire. My back still hurt but I didn't say anything because there's nothing anyone can do to help me. I couldn't seem to focus on anything but the girl in front of me. How could I Imprint on a leech? My mortal enemy is the girl I fell for and that's really... complicated. Maybe if I didn't say anything to her it would just go away and I could act like it had never happened. Then I wouldn't have to worry about getting shit from the Pack, and I wouldn't have to actually talk to Edward about what he'd heard, and I wouldn't have to tell Alice anything. Things might be normal again if I could manage to pretend I was just freaking out from a lack of sleep. If I just left her alone without getting to much closer to her then it might not hurt, because I know it would be hard for both of us if I told her. Even if I did tell her there was always the possibility that she might not like me back.

Alice sped off to go get the car once we were outside leaving me alone with Edward and Bella who was fast asleep. He glanced at me while I watched her run away. "Thank you for helping me, and for helping Bella and Alice."

I glanced over at him and nodded slightly. "Sure, sure. Any time they need me all they have to do is ask and I'll help. And you don't have to worry about me going after Bella anymore either. I realized that I don't really love her the way I thought I did, it's more like she's my sister. I'm sorry for trying to come in between you guys. I just want her to be happy, but if you hurt her again I'm not promising I won't beat the crap out of you man." Edward smiled sadly and nodded. "And one day when you guys get married I expect to be in the front row."

Edward really grinned this time and he nodded again. "Definitely." he said and I looked around for Alice in the car. "So I take it you don't want me to tell Alice about the... Imprint." I whirled to face Edward so fast I almost fell and I shook my head quickly. Edward pursed his lips weighing his words carefully as he looked at the ground for a minute. "Just so you know, I think you should tell her. I saw what your already feeling and I can read Alice easily. She has feelings for you. Wouldn't you want to know if it was the other way around?" I stared at the sidewalk. If Alice had Imprinted on me I would want to be told about it by her. I'd want to know right away. "I wouldn't judge you if you two ended up wanting to be together. I'd be happy for you. I'd be a hypocrite if I wasn't. I just want _her_ to be happy. I think that Carlisle would be okay with it to because he's always wanted what's best for us." I stared at Edward stunned but I felt my lips curve up in a small smile. Maybe if I told her things really might be able to work out between us if she liked me back. Alice pulled up to the curb and rolled down the window and smiled.

…

When we finally got on the plane back to Seattle I was pretty tired. Edward and Bella were sitting in coach and when Alice bought hers and mine the only seats that were left were in first class. I sat as far away from the other passengers as I could and since there were only two other people and they were both asleep so we were pretty much alone. I rested my head against the back of the head rest, closing my eyes. I opened them after a second and jumped when I saw Alice sitting beside me now. "God! Can you not do that?" Alice grinned at me but nodded slowly. I was facing forward except my head which was turned towards her and she was turned in her seat smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and looked away from her and I couldn't help but smile softly.

"If you knew something about me, you would tell me right?" I jerked around to face her and stared at her stunned.

"What did Edward tell you!" I asked a little to loudly and she glared at me nodding to the other passengers. I felt my breathing speed up as I waited for her to respond. I thought he wasn't going to tell her after out little talk. If any one was going to tell her it was supposed to be me.

"Edward didn't tell me anything," she said and I felt the anger leak out of my body as I stared into her golden eyes. "You've just been acting different ever since we left the Volturi, and I noticed you didn't come out at the same time the rest of us did. I figured you and Aro were talking." she said shrugging slightly and I relaxed against my seat again breathing out a sigh of relief. Then realized that I just gave myself away. Now she was looking at me expectantly and I shifted slightly looking away from her. "So are you going to tell me why you stayed behind today?" she asked. At least she didn't ask a harder question. With this I could kind of dance around the subject.

"Well I told Chelsea that if she ever tried to get in my head and break the bonds I have that I would kill her. Then Aro said he would see me soon and I kind of threatened him." Alice glared at me for a minute for my comment about threatening the Volturi. I was hoping the last part would keep the subject off Chelsea but of course that's what she wanted to know about.

"Who did she try to break your bonds with?" she asked quietly and I looked over her head at the opposite wall. If I said Bella she would believe me but if I said her she'd wonder why I hadn't broken the bond immediately, because she probably thinks I think of her as a Bloodsucker. "You said no, when she was trying to influence you, almost like she said something that snapped you out of it." Honesty. I've always believed in honesty. I took a deep breath because I know once I start I won't be able to stop it from all coming out. I interlaced my fingers and looked up at Alice. Even if I wasn't going to spill everything it would be hard to just tell her anything about my feelings.

"Chelsea tried to break my bonds with Bella, and you. She kept pushing that you guys didn't care about me and I was just an inconvenience to you and her. Then when you started talking to me she started going on about you. She practically rattled off every name I'd ever called a vampire, then she said you were like everyone else and I snapped at her. You're not like any other vampire I've ever met, especially not like the Volturi. I really need to tell you something but I just don't want you to overreact." I said staring at her and Alice almost smirked at me.

"Okay, well I can't promise I won't react badly so why don't you wait until we land in Seattle? Then if you need to you can run away and I'll have time to think about whatever you've got to say?" she said and I nodded slowly smiling. I knew she was an optimist. Alice grinned at me and rested her head against her seat. "I'm so excited to go back to Forks and go shopping somewhere. I'm thinking about dragging Bella to Port Angeles with me and I might be able to convince Rose to go with us." she kept talking about shopping and dresses and a bunch of other stuff and I wasn't really paying attention because I was struggling to keep my eyes open. I leaned back in my seat and watched as she smiled and talked about some handbag she'd been looking at and how she wanted Edward to buy her a yellow Porsche. I would buy her one if I had the money but of course I don't. I let her keep talking about random stuff until she realized I was barely awake. I closed my eyes and I felt myself smirk as she tossed a blanket over me.

"Goodnight Jacob." she whispered and I mumbled goodnight back to her. I swear I felt something cool brush my cheeks and I smiled with my eyes closed at the thought that she actually pecked my cheek. I ignored the light pain in my back that would be healed in the morning, and drifted to sleep.

I opened my eyes slowly and it felt like I had slept for days. I smiled when I saw that Alice was rested in her seat next to mine and she was on her side facing me. She had her eyes closed pretending to be asleep, or trying to get a vision, I'm not sure which one. Probably just relaxing now that everything was okay, and it would be pretty stupid for her to try and get a vision right beside me. Her face was blank and the only movement she was making was the steady rise and fall of her breathing. Even though she doesn't have to, I like when she breathes, it makes me happy. I brushed a strand of hair out of her face that had got there from her head being pressed against the seat. The rest of her hair looked the same, spiky and perfect like always. With her face blank you could really see how beautiful she was. Her long eyelashes that were brushing her cheeks, her little nose, and those perfect lips that I really want to press my lips on to see if their as soft as they look. Her head was less than a foot away from mine.

"Quit staring at me." I jumped slightly as she spoke.

"I'm not."

"Jacob, I can feel you staring at me." she complained and I looked away from her as she opened her eyes. I felt my cheeks flush as I glanced back at her. Her eyes weren't as light as they had been yesterday so I can only assume that she's getting thirsty. I don't care what color they are because I love them, even if their golden or black. "Your doing it again." she said but she was smiling, I smirked back and almost reached for her hand but I stopped myself. _'What would Sam and Paul think Jake, they're family'_ I reminded myself. Sam. He would totally freak out if he knew anything about this and Paul. I could see the look on his face now he would probably be the one to give me the hardest time about it because of his disappointment. He'd never understand or accept that I'm in love with Alice. Embry and Quil would probably never look me in the eye again and because they'd be so disgusted with me. Jared would probably just be quiet whenever I came around and little Seth. I'm his idol and it would crush him if he knew I actually fell for the enemy. Not to mention seeing the look on Bella's face, '_Was that the plan the whole time Jake? Use me to get to Alice?'_. I flinched and looked at the seat in front of me.

Even if I could make it through all of that then I'd have to deal with the rest of her family which is not something I want to do. I might have Edward on my team but that's only one. I can only imagine how they would treat her if they found out. My world and hers are on completely different levels, but I can't just push what I feel off into the corner.

"Are you alright?" she asked and I nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, just a little confused about what I'm going to do when I get home."

"When I called Carlisle I asked him to call Sam for you." I smirked at her and tried to think about what I was going to do when we finally got to the air port.

Alice went to go sit away from me so she could get a vision about when exactly the plane would land and who would be there for her. Apparently she wanted to know exactly where her family was picking her, Bella, and Edward up. I got the flight attendant to bring me a sheet of paper and a pen. This would be the easiest way possible for me to tell her and run. I thought for a minute looking down at the messy letter I had to scribble out a couple of times already.

_I don't know how to tell you this._

_I really really like you and when I saw you after Jane hit me-_

_Look it would never work even if I told you and I don't want to ruin your life! _

No no no that isn't right either so I decided to try again.

_Alice, when I saw you at Bella's that first time I knew you were different from anyone I've ever met. You caught my attention and I mean that in a good way. You're the most beautiful amazing girl I've ever met and I really realized when you helped me up after Jane hit me. I know it's not fair to tell you this but I really like you, even though we're so different. I know you have the Cullen's and I have the Pack, but I wanted you to know that I Imprinted on you and I __**will**__ always be there when you need me, no matter what anyone else says. Please don't be mad at me._

_Jake_

I shoved the note in my pocket and smiled to myself. This way I couldn't really be rejected and she couldn't break my heart. Well not face to face anyways. She wouldn't feel obligated to be with me and I wouldn't have to watch her walk away if that's what she wanted to do. I mean there's no doubt I'll always love her ... even if she doesn't love me back.

….

I shook as we walked off the plane and towards the airport. This was the time. As soon as we were a little bit farther I could slip her the note and walk away before she could say anything to me. Alice was walking excitedly beside me, apparently glad to be almost home and I smirked nervously at her. Bella was stumbling in beside Edward and he was supporting most of her weight. He smiled at me encouragingly and I turned to face Alice. I started shaking from my nerves and I reached for the note in my back pocket. Half of my brain was screaming, _Don't do it Jacob!_, but the other half was cheering, _Go bro go!_ Alice turned to face me and smiled her face lighting up as she looked at me. I smirked back and stared down at her. This was how things were supposed to be.

"Alice I really wanted to tell you this but I just didn't kno-"

"Jacob!" Paul hollered smiling at me. I smirked at him but looked at my main priority right now. Alice glanced over my shoulder at Paul and her top lip lifted up in disgust.

"Don't worry about him. I just want to give this to you and tell you I think I lov-"

"Jasper!" Alice shrieked looking at the blonde male not far away. I felt my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. She was smiling brighter than she ever had at me and he was running towards her. I glared at him as he scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around. Alice giggled and the idiot Bloodsucker who was holding her just smiled at her like she was his world. I glared at him and Edward put his hand on my shoulder as the guy leaned down to press his lips against Alice's softly. WHAT THE HELL! This idiot, blonde, stupid looking Bloodsucker was her boyfriend? He looked like I could break him in half with the flick of my wrist and he was really jumpy. I started shaking involuntarily and I knew this wasn't going to end well. A growl escaped my lips as I glared at the jumpy Bloodsucker and my fist clenched as I ground my teeth together.

I turned my back on her as I felt jealousy roll through my body. I am going to kill that filthy Bloodsucker. No one touches my woman but me, but there she was all touchy feely with another guy right in front of my face! I really want to phase and beat the shit out of the blonde guy but Paul was watching me. I walked over to him slowly and I know Alice hadn't even noticed I left yet. I looked at the note that I'd poured my heart into as I reached Paul and dropped it in the trash.

"What's up bro? Dude you smell terrible." he joked smiling until he noticed my glare. "What did the Bloodsucker's do something?" he glanced around like the Bloodsucker's like they might want to throw down with us right here in the middle of the airport.

"No I just hate them. Lets get out of here man, I can't wait to get home away from him." I spat glaring at anyone who walked by as we started heading out of this hell hole. Paul didn't notice that I said 'him' and not 'them.'

"Sure Jake, glad to see your still the same. Jared was a little worried but I had faith. You'd never side with a Bloodsucker over your brothers." he said as we got out side and I walked towards his car. Paul smirked unlocking the doors. I glanced around for a minute before I hopped in the car and smirked at him.

"Your right man, I never would."


	6. Don't Get All Sentimental On Me

"A lot has changed Jake." Paul said glancing over at me in the passenger seat and I turned to look at him. What could possibly make me happy after _that?_ It'd be a miracle if he could bring me any lower than I already am, but knowing Paul I'm sure he can find something.

"What happened man? Another Bloodsucker come across and kill someone? Did Seth finally beat you in a race?" I mumbled not really in the mood to play 20 questions with him. Paul rolled his eyes and mumbled something like 'like that'll ever happen.'

"I'm serious man, the red head chick who got away came back and was sniffing around Bella's house. She broke in to the high school in Forks and went through Bella's file."

"What!"

"Wait man let me finish. Me and Sam were patrolling that night and we chased her all the way to the border. It was last night but she's been leaving traces of her scent all over the place. Sam wants you and Seth to stay over at Bella's for a few nights to make sure she's safe. Just because she picked a Bloodsucker over you doesn't mean we're not going to protect her anymore."

"Thanks for that Paul." I mumbled shaking my head and looking away from him. _'just because she picked a Bloodsucker over you.' _"I really don't think it's necessary though. Edward will be there."

"Edward?" Paul asked stunned and he watched me for a minute. What the hell did I do wrong now? That's his name. "You mean _her_ Bloodsucker?" he asked confused and I mentally smacked myself. No vampire had a name except Bloodsucker or Leech, especially the Cullen's. I nodded slowly and he frowned. "Sam thought you might say that. None of us really trust the Bloodsucker after what he pulled the first time. It'd take a load off of all our shoulders if you just did this Jake. No one even knows you left the country besides the Pack and your dad, and your dad is telling Charlie that he has to leave for work and he doesn't want you to be alone then Charlie can't say no." I closed my eyes and rested my head against the seat. I could say no but then Sam would _order _me to and I'd have no choice but to do what he says. I hate when he makes me do things I don't want to, I hate being controlled in general. _If it wasn't for the Cullen's no on would control you,_ I reminded myself. I stopped and looked out the window frowning. The Cullen's. It was hard to even think about them without making my heart start to hurt by thinking about the littlest one and her...boyfriend. Why did it have to be Her! I would've been fine if it was just a normal girl or some one I would never meet but Alice Cullen? That's kind of messed up.

"Do you have you cell?" I asked and Paul reached deep into his pocket then tossed it to me. Some things are more important than love, and its called responsibility. I dialed the numbers in quickly out of memory and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's Jake." I said calmly and I heard him suck in a breath to start grilling me.

"Jacob Black, I have half a mind to kill you, but then Sam told me why you went. You wanted to protect Bella and you did the right thing, the people she chooses to keep company with aren't the safest." I felt some of the weight come off my shoulders but there was still plenty more. 1 positive for the day, I wasn't in trouble. I felt my lips curve up but I couldn't call it a smile because there is no way I can do that right now.

"I totally thought you were going to freak out about all this." I mumbled sighing in relief. I heard my dad chuckle and I felt my heart warm up a little bit.

"Jake, I've never been more proud of you. You did the right thing by making sure Bella was okay, but you should remember that she did pick one of the Cullen's over you. I think it's time for you to realize that Bella just isn't the right girl for you son." he said calmly and I felt my lips go down again. People just love reminding me that I'm unlovable. I closed the eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, and apparently everyone still thinks I'm in love with Bella.

"Don't worry dad, I'm over her. You're right. She's not the girl for me and I've already moved on so it's no big deal." I mumbled into the phone an he said something about other girls. Only if you knew dad. Maybe you would understand, better than I do at least.

"Sam wants to talk to you before you and Seth head over to Bella's tonight. I think he wants to make sure that your alright to do this, but Charlie will only trust you two, and he knows I have a lot going on right now. I already called and asked him yesterday night and he said he'd be glad to have you over. He misses Bella so much he'd accept any company he can get, and he doesn't know Bella will be back today. I've already packed your things."

"Thanks dad." Send me away from home the first day back, you must've_ really _missed me.

"I love you Jake."

"Love you too, bye." Well things couldn't be any better for me right now. I love sleeping on the Charlie's couch. Of course I'd be able to hear everything Edward and Bella would be doing. My day can't get _any_ better.

…...

"Jacob!" Seth said excitedly and he smiled at me and I smirked back at the kid who had practically become my little brother. Embry and Quil grinned at me and Jared was smiling too. Sam was standing behind Emily and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. He smiled at me to. One big happy family except one.

"Where's your pain in the ass sister?" I asked Seth sitting at the table beside him and he shrugged. "Has she got less annoying since I've been gone?" I asked hopefully and Paul laughed.

"Bro you were only gone for 4 days, it would take a couple life times for Leah to become less annoying." Everyone started laughing and milk shot out of Jared's nose causing everyone to laugh even more.

"That's enough boys." Emily said on her cousins behalf but Sam still snickered. She pulled out of his arms and went over to the fridge. "You look like you've lost weight Jacob." she said and I looked down at my stomach immediately and shrugged slightly. I hadn't eaten very much... come to think of it the only time I've eaten at all in the past four days was when I was on the plane. I couldn't have lost much weight though. My stomach growled and Emily smirked." Don't worry I'll have you full in no time." she said and she started cooking. Sam watched her for a minute like she was the only thing that mattered in his world. I wonder if I look at Alice like that. Sam turned to look at me and then came to sit down across from me.

"I take it Paul told you about the whole Bloodsucker thing but I'm going to tell you again. You know how we always go in the woods about a quarter mile away from Bella's house just to make sure she's okay then we loop around and come back on the way to La Push? Well I thought that maybe you were just avoiding us and hiding out at Bella's house. So we decided to phase back and go check things out. We walked up and Charlie was asleep but the door was unlocked so we decided to go on in and it reeked. We knew it wasn't the Cullen's because this one smelled ten times worse than they do. I had Paul go outside and phase searching around the house and I followed the smell to where it got almost terrible which was in Bella's room. Her room was totally trashed but she could've done it and when Charlie told your dad she was missing we assumed the worse." he said and I knew what he meant by _the worst_. That when I went over to Bella's her vampire _friend_ got the both of us.

"Pshh, no stupid Bloodsucker can take me down that easy. There'd at least be a hole in the wall." I joked and everyone snickered. Paul slapped my back and tossed me his phone.

"Keep it on you incase we need you for something. You never know what can happen with all those Bloodsucker's back in town." He growled and I started shaking just like everyone else until Emily came over and set food in front of me. A stack of my favorite thick, huge waffles drenched in maple syrup and at least 8 scrambled eggs with bacon, hash browns, 6 pieces of french toast and 3 chocolate muffins. I stared at it for a minute before I grinned up at her happier than I had been in days and started cramming food into my mouth. Seth reached for a piece of bacon and I growled at him. He snatched his hand back before I snapped at him and I kept eating until I'd licked the bottom of every plate. Emily kept giving me orange juice too. I love my life right now. I grinned at Emily and thanked her as I rested. This had to be the happiest I've been in a long time.

"So now that you told me what's going on I'm going to tell you what happened. There's a group a vampires called the Volturi..."

…...

Seth grabbed his bag from of the back the Rabbit and smirked at me. I'd told them all about the Volturi and what little _gifts_ I knew some of them had. There was no use in trying to keep them safe by not telling them because they would find out eventually. Ignorance is not bliss when vampires are involved. Charlie was expecting me and Seth to arrive and he'd already called my dad to see what time we would show up on his doorstep but my dad had 'left town' already.

"Hey Jake? Do you think we'll still have to go to school since we're staying with Charlie?"

"Seth La Push is only like 15 minutes away so yeah, we still have to drive to and from school." I told him and Seth frowned at me, then knocked on the door. We waited for a minute until Charlie finally answered the door and smiled at us. He smirked at us and I knew he was happy that we were here even if Bella had just got back.

"Hey boys, come on in." he said moving out of the way for us to walk inside. I smirked at him and he slapped my back like my dad does. "Hey Jake, I've missed you around here, and now that Bella's back I have both of my favorite people."

"Thanks Charlie, I've just been really busy lately and I didn't even know Bella was gone until my dad told me. I was worried." I lied and Charlie smiled at me mumbling how she was fine that she just went out to get her useless boyfriend back. How he had carried her in and then made the Bloodsucker leave. Seth grinned at him reminding both of us he was here. Charlie chatted it up with him while I set my bag on the couch and sighed. This whole place reeked of vampire and nothing was going to change that.

We sat and watched a football game then he went up to bed leaving me and Seth alone. Seth called the big couch but I kicked him off immediately wrestling until he gave up and I smirked. "Sorry man but being the biggest has it's privileges." I mumbled settling on the couch and he sulked over to the recliner.

"Jacob?" he asked after a few minutes and I closed my eyes.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? Usually you would be making jokes about the Leeches or laughing and smiling but today you just seem a little bit off." he mumbled sleepily and I clenched my teeth together thinking about the blonde vampire kissing Alice. It made me start to shake whenever I thought about it and I just with I could rewind time and punch him in the face hard enough to make it cave in.

"I just, I don't understand what's going on in my life right now Seth. I guess I'm just... lovesick." I whispered and Seth yawned sleepily. If I could talk to anyone it probably would be him.

"Don't worry Jake, if Bella's smart she'll come back to you." Why does everyone assume I'm talking about Bella whenever I say I'm in love or my hearts broken. My life doesn't revolve around one girl. Well at least not Bella and I'm not going to let myself get wrapped around some girls finger. I have a family to think about and I can't put anything in front of them. Emily was part of our family but Alice. She could never be part of it. No one would understand like we do with Sam and Emily. I felt the phone vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out quickly sitting straight up. I flipped it open and Seth bolted up to. We must've drifted off because the clock said it was 3 A.M.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly and I heard someone breathing heavily on the other end of the line.

"Jake, it's Quil we had a few issues up here man."

"Like what?" I asked and Quil hesitated covering the phone as he yelled something. "Quil!"

"Sorry man, it was the red head chick again. She ran right past us deliberately and led us straight to school. She set the whole place on fire! I'm surprised you can't see it from Bella's place. It spread to Greg and Tim's house but nobody got hurt. Paul's a little burned but Sam, Embry, and Jared took off after her." he paused to take a breath. "I gotta go get Emily and make sure she's safe. The fire department is still trying to put it out man."

"Where's Leah?" I asked anxiously, standing up quickly and walking towards the door but Quil cut me off again.

"She's talking to the fire department but just stay with Bella, we think the Bloodsucker is coming your way anyways." he said and I heard the wail of engines from his side of the line. I walked slowly back to the couch and sat. "There's nothing you could do anyways man, just watch Bells okay?"

"Sure man, be careful alright?"

"Aww Jake don't get all sentimental on me." Quil joked and I rolled my eyes. "Thanks man talk to you tomorrow."

"Later." I said and Seth glanced at me waiting for the information that had just almost sent me running. "The red headed Leech set our school on fire and Sam, Jared, and Paul are chasing her. Leah stayed behind in case she comes back." I said staring at the wall. Seth's jaw dropped but I didn't feel like talking anymore. This redhead chick was getting on my last nerve really quick and that is not the place anyone wants to be. I stood again and walked up the stairs towards Bella's room stopping to listen outside the door before I finally pushed it open. Edward was sitting in her rocking chair not moving at all until he saw me and he smiled. I glared at him and nodded toward the window. "Get out Bloodsucker." I growled starting to shake and he stood up glanced at me for a minute.

"Jacob, I know you've had a hard day but we're not like Victoria."

"Get out of my head okay! I don't care about you or any other Leech, I just know your and your not welcome here when I am!" I growled quietly, shaking even harder than before. Not only was he invading my personal space by reading my mind but he was making me feel stupid. I stalked closer to him and glared. "Now leave." I shoved him and he had to step back a foot, but Edward would not back down.

"You can't make me. And I'll be here until she tells me to leave." He said nodding over to Bella's sleeping form.

"Oh your right I can't make you, but I can tell Charlie that when I came up to use the bathroom I saw you sneaking into her room." I paused before I continued to threaten him. "I can tell him that I saw you and Bella doing a lot of _stuff,_ if you know what I mean." I growled and Edward's jaw clenched. "Don't think I won't risk getting her in more trouble because I will." Edward glared at me then he glanced over at Bella. His grinded his teeth together and I knew he wanted to hit me so I smiled. Taking my anger out on someone was really lifting up my mood. "Now get the hell out." I growled warning him one last time and Edward glared at me for another minute before he walked over to the window giving me one last dirty look before he jumped out. I went over and shut the window locking it.

Seth walked in the room behind me and smirked slightly. "At a boy Jake."

No one came to Bella's room and she didn't wake up while Seth and I sat there. We heard Charlie and we went down stairs. He probably got called to help out with the fire from La Push but he didn't even stop to say anything to us. After he left we went back up to Bella's room and I told Seth to go to sleep. It really didn't help that I couldn't take my mind off the Leeches. Well 7, and 1 very pretty Imprint. I hadn't changed in front of the Pack yet so they had no idea that I'd Imprinted at all, but I can't put it off forever. Sooner or later I'm going to change and I'll have to make sure I don't think about her at all. Sam managed to do it with Emily so I could do it with already noticed that I'm acting different and that's not a good thing for me. Not if I want to just let all this go. My heart hurt whenever I thought about her though, and I'm always thinking about her. I sat on the floor and leaned my back against the side of Bella's bed and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep quickly. Thinking about pixies.


	7. Atleat I Don't Freak Out Over a Papercut

"So what are we gonna do about school now?" Seth asked, it was a little over a day after the red head chick had burned down our school and we still didn't have any news. They called in all the kids that go there and our parents to discuss what was going to happen now that we don't have any place to go. My dad was sitting up front with all the rest of the parents while most of the kids I go to school with sat in the back with me. Nobody else in the Pack was there except Quil. The whole Pack had a meeting before this and Seth and I were still supposed to be staying at Bella's place. Charlie seemed like he was glad to have us around and the Bloodsucker hadn't come back yet. My heart finally seemed to settle down so I could actually think. I still hadn't phased yet but either no one had noticed or they didn't care. No one was saying anything about it though so I doesn't really matter.

"The principal at Fork's High School said he would be willing to make room for all of the children at their school until we can get ours repaired." I stared at Principal Edington stunned as he looked over us all giving us his best glare. "I expect you all to behave, and tell any students who are not here today." he paused to look directly at Seth and I. He wanted us to make sure we tell Sam, Paul, and Jared. I rolled my eyes at him and his face got bright red. Seth snickered and bumped fists with me. "Classes will resume tomorrow morning, I have all of your schedules printed out and you can pick them up at the front office."

He had to be freaking kidding me. It's hard enough for more than half the Pack to be 50 feet away from a vampire without attacking on sight, let alone being right next to one. I can control myself for the most part but Leah and Jared? Paul would probably flip out before we even got out of the car. Not to mention me. What if I actually have to sit in the same room as her or pass her in the hallway or something? What if I flip out and kill her Bloodsucker boyfriend. I grinded my teeth together and ignored everything else the principal was saying until everyone got up to leave and get their new schedules. Quil groaned and Seth was looking at me and I realized he had said something.

"What?"

"I asked if you think we'll have any classes with Bella?" he asked and I swear the kid looked almost excited. I glanced at Quil and rolled my eyes.

"Maybe Seth, it's not very likely since your a sophomore and she's a senior. It's possible though I guess. You might have like electives together or something." I said shrugging. Going to school would not be pleasant for any of us, well maybe for Seth. I waited in line and picked up my schedule frowning when I saw the classes. Zoology, English 3, Algebra 3, Chemistry, World History, Art, and hey Weight Training. I smirked at the last class but frowned at all the rest.

"Hey man we have Weight Training together!" Seth said smiling at me crookedly. I grinned back at him happy to have at least one class with someone I know and actually get along with on a daily basis. Quil frowned because we didn't have any classes together. Forks was the land of the Bloodsucker's and what better way to piss them off by constantly being on their turf.

…...

"Come on Jake get up." I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head quickly. Seth shook my shoulders again and I cracked my eyes open to glare at him. "We're gonna be late if you don't get up now." he whined and I grumbled slowly getting up. I blinked slowly at Seth and walked over to my dresser pulling on fresh clothes after he left. Blue jeans and a grey t-shirt with black nike shox. I fixed my hair and put a little gel in it so it would stay perfect through the day. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder as I walked out into the living room to meet Seth.

"I never thought you would be the one wanting to go to school." I mumbled and he smiled practically running to the car as I grabbed a couple muffins off the counter. Devouring one on the way to the car. I'm driving Paul, Seth, Quil, and Leah since it's a waste of gas for us all to drive our own cars. I hopped into the front seat and glanced at all the guys as I pulled out of the driveway. The air was pretty much filled and tonight I would be staying at Bella's again. This time my dad really is going out of town for a couple nights. No one wants to really go to school with the Cullen's and I could still hear Sam's words ringing in my ears.

_"If worse comes to worse I will take the mind reading Bloodsucker, Paul and Jared you __**will **__take the big one, Jacob you __**will **__to take out the little one that predicts the future because she seems like a threat, Quil you __**will **__take the blonde boy, Seth you will get the blonde girl, Leah __**will **__take out the mother, and Embry __**will**__ take out Dr. Cullen himself."_

He'd brought out his Alpha voice ordering us to do what he said. I tightened my hands on the wheel and sighed heavily. Killing the Cullen's... I guess it rubs me the wrong way, and I've felt a little off since yesterday. Like a piece of me was missing, and I knew just what that piece was. I frowned glancing in the rear view mirror at the other guys who all looked deep in thought. _I wonder what their all thinking of._

We rode all the way to the school in silence and I pulled into the parking lot which wasn't very crowded yet. Sam, Jared, and Embry had saved us a spot right beside Sam's truck. They were still sitting inside. We got out at the same time and walked towards the back of our cars. Sam nodded at me and we all started walking towards school. This place was pretty nice I guess if it wasn't infested with bloodsuckers. Their cars were at the front of the lot so we had to walk right by them. I scowled at them as I got closer.

The blonde girl was snarling openly at us and Leah growled showing off her teeth. Edward didn't do anything but stare at us but the other two boys glared. The bigger one was looking directly at me and I wish I was paired with him instead of Alice. Little Alice had her hands on her waist like she was annoyed with us but when she looked at me her expression changed and I felt the scowl slide right off my face. I felt my heart hammer against my chest rapidly as she smirked softly up at me. Her eyes were darker than before, almost registering as dark brown and her hair was spiked up. Her face was still flawless looking and she seemed even smaller and more fragile than before. I swear if I was a wolf right now my tail would be wagging. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen locked eyes with me and it all happened in under a second before I managed to scowl again and look away from her. I want to smile so bad but I kept up the act even ignoring when Alice frowned looking at the ground. I want to do a lot of things, hug her, kiss her, hold her hand, stare into her eyes, talk to her, but I can't because of my responsibility to the Pack. I really don't care about pissing off her boyfriend because she's he only vampire I really give a crap about. Bella was standing beside them holding Edward's hand and she smiled at us, especially at me but I didn't give her any sign I noticed her. I followed Sam inside the building as the first bell rang.

We all went our separate ways as I headed off to Zoology. There was only one other kid from La Push in that class and there weren't any girls worth noticing. It was exactly the same until I got to lunch, and I hadn't had any Bloodsucker's in classes with me. I walked towards the cafeteria and ran right into the worst person possible. The blonde guy glared at me and shoved me away from him.

"Watch where your going Bloodsucker."

"Whatever Mutt."

"At least I can control myself."

"You call trembling at the very sight of me _control?_ You must be stupider than I thought." he growled glaring at me and I smiled enjoying this game. If I couldn't have his woman I could always piss him off until he out himself in front of the whole school.

"Well at least I don't freak out when someone gets a paper cut." I whispered and the guy jerked away from me like I'd hit him. If he had any blood his face would probably turn red. "That's right man, I know everything about you and your family. You can thank Bella for that." I whispered again and he growled at me. I smiled even wider looking down at him and I heard kids shuffle around behind us anxiously. They thought we were going to fight.

"Why don't you take a lesson from your dearest _brother_ Edward and stay out of my way." I said shoving him back into a locker. There was no way he was going to out me because I'm not angry at all. I'm just enjoying myself. The blonde guy stared at me stunned moving slowly.

"I would take a lesson from him but you don't have another girlfriend for me to steal do you?" he asked and I glared at him. Talking about Bella was a direct hit below the belt. I glared at him then smiled.

"I wouldn't take her even if she begged me to. After your brother left she came to me, and I don't _**want **_her. So why don't you run away now and I won't tell anyone how much of a little bitch you really are. I don't even understand how you still have a girl on your arm." I paused to laugh at him.

"Don't you dare talk about Alice!"

"I don't know what she sees in you, I mean your short and obviously ignorant. It doesn't seem like you have much to offer-"

"I said shut up Mutt!"

"Maybe she just feels sorry for you." the blonde guy shoved me roughly and I went back at him just as fast making him leave a dent in the lockers behind him. I swung at him just one time and hit his nose. I heard it crunch and I felt my knuckles split open. I glanced down at my hand and watched as a little bit of blood oozed out of it. The blonde guy stared down at it and growled quietly but I brought me knee up hard into his gut.

"Jacob!" I swung at the blonde guy again and hit him right in the eye. Someone grabbed me by the shoulders and yanked me back pushing me against the other wall. "Jake man I need you to calm down okay?" Sam whispered as everyone stared between the blonde guy and me. Sam shook my shoulders and I realized I was practically vibrating. I nodded slowly closing my eyes and counting to 10 like Bella had told me to do before. I looked at Sam and nodded my head slowly that I was fine and he let me go. The blonde bloodsucker was holding his now imperfect face while Sam and I walked towards the cafeteria smirking. "Wow first day here and you beat the shit out of a Bloodsucker while you're human." he tried to sound angry but he was smirking.

"Well what can I say. If I'm related to Paul it would be a miracle if I didn't have a temper." Sam chuckled and we got in line and started piling food on our plates before walking over to the rest of the Pack. Paul slapped me on the back when he heard what I had done and I grinned at him looking across the cafeteria at the Cullen's table until I saw the short spiky head that I was looking for. I let my gaze meet hers still grinning but she frowned watching me. Well I guess she won't be pleased that I just beat up her boyfriends. Oops.

…

I walked into World History and dropped all my stuff beside the desk I was going to sit at boredly. I'm still kind of hungry but maybe I'll order a pizza when I get to Bella's house. I closed my eyes as I sat down and I heard someone shuffle into the seat beside mine. I cracked my eyes open and stared at the girl beside me.

"Hi I'm Jessica Stanley." she held out her hand and I shook it smiling back at her.

"I'm Jacob Black." Jessica smirked even brighter at me and I got the feeling that she was one of those girls who seem sweet then after you know them for 5 minutes they annoy you.

"It's nice to meet you Jacob. I saw what you did to Jasper Hale." she said and I snorted.

"That's the losers name? I thought he looked more like a Gilbert the way he was twitching so much. He's such a loner." Jessica giggled and looked up at me from underneath her eyelashes. She's pretty and she seems to like me a little bit. But she is no comparison to Alice.

"All the Cullen's are like that, Jasper's just the weirdest. I thought it would be cool if maybe you wanted to come hang out with me and my friend and her boyfriend tonight. Maybe we can go get some pizza and go bowling or something?" I smirked raising my eyebrows in surprise. It's not every day I get asked out.

"Uh-"

"Hello Jacob." I glanced over my shoulder and I felt my jaw drop as Alice walked in and sat on my desk. She was completely ignoring the fact that Jessica was even there, but hey if she wants to sit by me that's cool. Alice smiled at me and I glanced at Jessica barely able to take my eyes off Alice since she was so close to me. Whenever she's around I feel normal again. I feel like there's no hole in my heart, and I'm always on the verge of smiling. Jessica glared at Alice and Alice just smiled at her once she acknowledged her. "Oh hi Jessica." Jessica's face turned red as Alice turned to face me. Jessica frowned before she got up and walked away leaving Alice and I alone. She didn't move she just gave me that dirty look that always makes me smirk at her. "So, you and Jasper huh?" she asked.

"Well he started it." I mumbled and she rolled her eyes but smiled shaking her head slightly. I smiled at her and she held my hand in both of hers but she wasn't smiling anymore. I shuddered as she ran her fingers over my split knuckles softly and I glanced up at her. I locked eyes with her dark ones and she smiled softly. Not only is she so amazingly beautiful it hurts to look at her, she's also smart and funny and really really sweet.

"I thought we were going to be friends now." she mumbled quietly breaking the great moment we were having. It took me a few seconds to look away from her and I felt blush creep up my neck at my disappointment.

"Well, I don't think that's possible. I mean they're Bloodsucker's and my Pack hates them." I mumbled. She was still running her fingers on my hand and I shivered as she smirked perfectly at ease.

"So what am I?" she asked quietly and I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion. What was she.

"What do you mean?"

"You said _they're_, that doesn't include me so what do you think I am?"

"Well," I paused to flash her a smile. Thinking of the answer wasn't even a problem because I'd been thinking about it a lot. "you are Alice, not a Leech. Well at least not to me anyways." Alice smirked at me as I brushed a hair back from her face and I let my fingers linger there for a few seconds longer than necessary and she smiled for a second before she leaned back away from my hand. Screw you Jasper this is _my_ woman. I let my fingers drop after a second. Maybe I should tell her about the Imprint. Alice slid off my desk and I didn't even try not to watch. She smirked sitting in the seat beside mine and I knew this was going to be a pretty good day after all.

…..

I grinned all the way back to Bella's house and Paul just watched me confused. I know I shouldn't be so happy but I am. I almost told Seth everything when he asked but I caught myself at the last minute. If I was going to tell anyone it would be my most trusted brother. The one who wouldn't lie about what he thought about it. It's almost 11 at night and I haven't said anything to him yet but I'm working up to it. I closed my eyes and clenched my hands into fists briefly as I walked out of Bella's room into the hallway then down the stairs into the front yard.

Paul was leaning against the house eating something but I wasn't paying attention. I walked over to him slowly and turned my face up to look at him confidently. "I really need to tell you something man."

"What's up?" he asked tiredly.

"Look I Imprinted the other day. I know I did because I can just feel the tie that's pulling me closer to her." Paul looked at me then smiled sadly like he already knew what I was going to say.

"Jake you really think I haven't noticed how quiet you've been lately? How you won't phase in front of us? It's been pretty obvious." I smiled at him. He knew that I loved Alice and I want to be with her. "I mean we all know you've loved Bella for a long time so its not a surpr-"

"Wait, what? Bella?" I cut him off and stared at him stunned. Why does everyone assume I love Bella. "I'm not talking about Bella okay! I don't love her, I love Alice! I Imprinted on Alice Cullen!"


	8. Whats Wrong Vicky?

Paul stared at me completely shocked and his jaw practically hit the ground. We were both silent for a minute. Me panting roughly and Paul barely moving at all. _I can't believe I just said that out loud_. He glared at me and he started shaking almost immediately. I knew if I tried to calm him down he would just freak out. He looked like he wanted to hit me but he didn't move, this was my chance to talk about everything.

"When the Volturi kid hit me and Alice helped me up I knew man. I just knew I was meant to be with her but I was to much of a coward to tell her. I haven't told anyone but some people already know like the mind reading Bloodsucker. I was going to tell her at the airport but then her boyfriend came up and I would've lost it if I stayed around. I just don't know what to do man because on the one hand if I act on it you and the rest of the Pack will hate me and if Alice picked me her family would flip out to. On the other hand the way I'm handling things now is practically killing me. I know I can't live without her Paul, I love her."

"Shut up Jake! I don't want to hear about your love for a stupid Leech!" He whispered angrily and I shoved him as hard as I could making him fall on his ass.

"Don't **ever **call her a Leech! Do you hear me? If you ever call her that again Paul…" I growled at him and Paul jerked away from me like I'd hit him before he shook his head and pushed himself off the ground.

"I never thought I would see the day where you would pick a Bloodsucker over your own brothers Jacob. I guess I was wrong though." I stared at him and started to shake. "I never thought that you would betray us like this all because your hot for her."

"It's not like that Paul and you know it!"

"What are you talking about Jacob! You and Alice are not Sam and Emily! You never will be, because she, is, a, Leech! She doesn't even love you back!" he hollered at me and I swung out at him, hitting hard in the mouth.

"Don't ever talk about her like that Paul. I don't car if she doesn't love me, it's not fair that you want me to choose. A real _brother_ wouldn't do that!" I growled at him panting as I shook uncontrollably. I really didn't want to pick between the Pack and Alice but he wasn't giving me much of a choice. I warned him about talking about her but he's just to stubborn to care what I say.

He gave me one final glare before he ran into the woods. _Well what can you expect you just chose a girl over your brothers._ I sighed but stayed in the yard letting my head droop. Paul never walked away from a fight. I headed back inside up into Bella's room slowly. She was already fast asleep and the Bloodsucker was no where in sight so other than the whole I have an Imprint thing, it seemed like things were okay. I walked over to the window and glanced outside smelling the air. I wish I wouldn't have told him. I should've told Seth, or someone who wouldn't judge me so harshly. If Paul was taking this hard Sam would take it 10 times worse, and that is not something I'm looking forward to. Something was off. I took in a long breath of air and felt my blood run cold. It smelled exactly like-

Something hard hit me in the back knocking me completely out the window, and I landed on my hands and knees trying to catch my breath as something lunged on me again. The red head flipped me over and smiled at me as I tried to squirm out of her grip but she just chuckled holding me down. She had long fiery hair and blood red eyes. I growled and felt my body phase as I kicked the girl off me. She grinned again as she regained her footing and she took off running into the woods and I phased. I followed behind her howling at the top of my lungs for Paul to come back as I snapped at Red's back. I growled at her as we darted threw the forest but she just giggled until I tore a piece of her shirt away, barely getting her skin. Vampire's might be fast but I'm faster. _Jacob I'm coming man._ Finally Paul. I would tell him to hurry up but this Bloodsucker wasn't the only one I smelled._ No! Stay with Bella and call Sam, there's more._ Paul didn't say anything else and I could tell when he phased back into human form. I lunged at Red and got another piece of her hair even though she was trying to push herself faster. There was no way in hell I would stop chasing her and now that I have her scent it'll be almost impossible for me to lose her.

_Your mine Red._ I pushed myself even harder using my back legs to shoot me forward and knock us both down.

I landed on top of her and she kicked me off as she snickered to herself. I snarled and let my lips pull back over my teeth. This one was going down. I lunged at her and she back handed me away from her as hard as she possibly could, probably breaking my cheek bone in the process. I yelped as my back hit a tree but I got up quickly. I settled down into a crouch snarling viciously at her and a twig snap behind me. Before I could turn around someone hit me on the head, knocking me out.

….

I gasped for air as I felt water hit my face and run up my nose. I coughed and opened my eyes trying to breathe evenly. "Well hello there sleeping beauty we've been waiting for you to wake up for almost an hour now and I'm not a very patient person." I could barely manage to move at all but I turned my head to look at where the voice was coming from to see a guy my age, maybe a little older sitting beside the red head chick. My mouth was open but I couldn't shut it." I never would've believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. A living Werewolf." she said walking closer to me. She stopped less than a foot away and leaned down to practically press her nose against my mouth. I tried to lift up my arm but failed miserably.

"It seems the sedative has worked Victoria." the blonde guy said walking closer to us. What the hell did they do to me. I could hardly move my head and I couldn't move any other part of my body. The red head, Victoria watched me steadily and smiled like she could read my mind.

"Your not going anywhere yet Mutt, we want to send a message to your little friends back in Forks who killed my mate James. I assume you know about what they did to him, but if you don't I could really care less about what you think. The Cullen's are going to pay for what they did." she growled but she looked like she wanted to cry. I almost felt bad for her but then again she had drugged and kidnapped me.

I blinked slowly and barely managed to keep my eyes from closing all the way. Something hard hit me in the stomach and I tightened my muscle involuntarily at the pain. I would've doubled over but I couldn't move so I just moaned painfully squeezing my eyes shut. I felt one of them grab me by the elbow and slowly start bending it backwards until the bone snapped in two. I yelled at the top of my lungs for them to stop opening my eyes to watch as Victoria glanced at me. "I'm sorry about this but the Cullen's need to be taught a lesson and the only way to make them feel it is through their human."

"Are you freaking insane! I don't matter to any of them, I was just trying to help out her dad by watching her!" The guy put pressure on my arm signaling for me to shut up and I did. I whimpered quietly hoping they wouldn't hear but they did. The boy leaned down and licked the blood that was coming out of my arm and his tongue touched the bone. I tried to jerk away only to fail again. Victoria hit me in the stomach again and this time I couldn't stop myself from throwing up. I hope Paul called Sam, I really hope he wasn't to mad. She hit me higher up and I felt one of my ribs crack. I groaned again squeezing my eyes shut as pain flowed throughout my body. I bit my bottom lip so hard I split it, and clenched my teeth together as she hit me again.

"Don't drink from him yet Riley, I want to drag this out for at least another day." I kept my eyes closed and my head really started to hurt. _Paul I hope you called Sam because there is no way that I can get out of this alone._ I kept my eyes closed for awhile even after Victoria and Riley left.

I think I fell asleep because I saw Alice and she was smiling at me running her hand through my hair telling me to go to sleep, that she would take care of me. I wanted to listen but I couldn't. She looked so gorgeous. The pain in my arm was keeping me from really getting sleep but when I heard footsteps come closer I was wide awake. The sedative had worn off slightly so I could feel tingles in my fingers. It was the red head and a little girl with shaggy hair. Both of their eyes were bright red. I hope their really hungry and not really thirsty.

"I told you he would still be alive." Victoria said and I growled at her. _When I get the chance you are going to die a slow painful death_. I gave her the dirtiest glare I could but she just rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. The little girl looked at me and licked her lips before glancing at Victoria.

"What wrong _Vicky_? Did you have a change of heart and decide to let me go?" I whispered and she glared at me. _She wants to kill me_, I realized as she nodded to the little girl. The little one walked closer to me. She smiled at me sweetly before she grabbed my upper arm and sank her teeth into it.

"What the Hell!." I screamed trying to get her off by failing but it was only making her draw out blood faster and she was ripping at my flesh. I howled and tried to phase but it wouldn't work and this kid was just sitting here draining me and injecting venom just to make sure it hurt. I tried ripping away from her and succeeded this time, completely rolling off the table they'd had me lying on. Blood was still running down my arm and I moaned as my injured arm hit the ground. The kid walked around to the other side of the table and she kicked me in the chest knocking the air out of me and breaking a few more ribs. I rolled over and spit out blood clearing my airway. Victoria lifted me up by the throat and hit me in the face one time and I felt myself go slack in her hand.

"Tell Bree and Anthony to come and feed while he's still alive." I heard her mumble but dark circles were clouding my vision until I completely blacked out.

….

_Alice glanced across the cafeteria at the Pack and frowned slightly. Where the hell was he? He hadn't been seen in almost four days now and it was really starting to get to her. Jasper tried to hold her hand but she moved it away from him. She wasn't feeling like smiling or laughing or anything, at least not until she saw the guy she was looking for with the short black hair and familiar brown eyes that she loved so much. The muscled guy she'd gotten so attached to. Wait she's looking for me._

My eyes snapped open and I glanced around shocked that I could even move. Everything was dark but not dark enough to be night time. It was probably the middle of the day and I'm in the middle of no where. I pushed myself up with one arm being careful not to use my left arm that was still bent at the wrong angle. It hurt to breathe and for the first time I realized my head was bleeding from where Victoria had cut me. My whole body burned from the vampires poison and I was bleeding from three different bite marks. One on my arm one on my leg and one on my shoulder blade. The only reason I'm probably not a vampire is because my blood must've killed off the venom before it got to my heart.

I felt sore and all wrong and my head felt like all the air was being let out of it. Probably from blood loss. I glanced around and saw a cell phone not even a foot away from me, probably not a coincidence. Victoria must be sure I'm beyond the point of saving if she left me my phone to call someone with. Calling Sam wouldn't really help me right now. I need to be smart and swallow my pride, well what little bit of pride I have left. I dialed the number I've never called before and swallowed past the dry lump in my throat as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

" Doctor Cullen, its me Jacob and I really need your help."


	9. Find My Replacement

**"**Jacob? Where are you." he asked and I looked around slowly. Nothing stood out to me but something might to him if I explained it.

"Um, I'm not really sure. I know I'm in the woods by a river and everything smells like flowers. There's a really big rock and I think I'm on a mountain or something because the ground is sloping down." I said a little breathlessly. I let my head rest on the ground again while Carlisle spoke.

"Is there a cave anywhere near you?" I glanced around again and lifted my head. It felt like it weighed 1,000 pounds.

"No all I can see trees and the river."

"I'm going to go look for you okay, just put pressure on your wounds and try not to move. I'll find you Jacob don't worry."

"Please don't tell Sam... or anyone else." I said. I could hear him thinking it over as he left the house but after a minute the phone went dead. I breathed out slowly using my good arm to put pressure on the wound on my upper arm. I hissed out as pain shot up my arm but I kept the pressure on it. At least they'd put a pair of jean shorts on me. I wonder if the whole Alice dream thing was more like insight on what she was thinking. It's gonna suck if she really does like me then I die. Well at least Paul could tell her that I love her so she would know. She deserved to know but even if I do live though this I'm not going to want to be anywhere near a vampire for a long time. A long, long time. Even being around Alice would probably freak me out because right now I'm about to die. I'd never tell Sam or anyone else that I'm really scared right now, not scared of the vampires, but scared for myself. I don't want to die. I closed my eyes and tried not to throw up because it seemed like the whole world was spinning around me. I failed and threw up all over the ground. I rested face down in the grass and moaned. It was the venom that was screwing with my stomach.

"Jacob?" I cracked my eyes open to look at the man in front of me. I curved my lips up in relief as he looked me over leaning down to help me up but I could hardly stand so he carried me. I think I blacked out because when I woke up I was lying on an operating table. "Stay still." I glanced up and saw him stitching up my arm.

"Where are we?" I asked and my voice faded out like I hadn't used it in awhile. Carlisle kept stitching up my arm and I looked down at my body.

"You're in my private office." he mumbled. My left arm had a red cast on it and my leg was already stitched up. He had tape on my ribs, well the broken ones, and even across my knuckles from where I'd hit Jasper. An I.V was connected to my arm and I could hear my heart beating slowly. In the corner there was a bunch of wipes full of blood that was more than likely mine. I could feel a wet rag on my forehead because I was hotter than usual. I watched as Carlisle took his time doing my stitches but it only took him a couple minutes. He wiped the blood off my arm then tossed another rag in the corner.

"So how bad was I?" I asked and his golden eyes met mine, he actually looked kind of tired.

"I've never seen a person lose so much blood and survive." he commented. "You had 3 broken ribs, your left arm is broken pretty badly, you have a severe concussion and I gave you a little over four transfusions to get your blood count back up. You've got more than 100 stitches from the bites alone and you were dehydrated. Not to mention the bruises over the most part of your body."

"So I'm good?" I said and smiled but it came out like a question. Carlisle smiled at me and nodded and I let out the breath I'd been holding in.

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Thank you." I whispered and Carlisle looked stunned but he covered it with a smile. I started to push myself up and he helped me. I flinched when his skin touched mine but not because I don't like him. I held out my hand and he shook it.

"You're welcome." he said. I rested my back against the table as he propped it up. I looked towards the door and swallowed loudly but he just shook his head. "I have two private offices. One in my home and another in the woods a little bit South of Bella's house which is where we are."

"Okay." I said shifting my arms to see if they worked right and they did and it only hurt a little bit. I smiled as I tried out the rest of my body. Everything was a little sore but it worked. I could be running as soon as my arm healed up in a couple weeks. I wonder how long I've been gone for. "Um, Carlisle? How long have I been... missing?" I asked quietly as he started to clean up and he turned to face me slightly.

"5 days if you don't count the night you went missing. No ones really reported you missing but you know how rumors spread. I only know because of Bella and Alice."

"Alice?" I asked and he nodded slowly.

"Yes, she seems to be a bit nervous about your... absence. She's been a bit quieter trying to get visions and whenever Bella comes around she'll ask her questions but the only thing Bella ever says is that you haven't been around her at all lately. Edward only knows because of his gift and if Edward knows Alice usually gets the feeling." he smiled proud of his adopted kids and I felt my lips curve up at the fact that Alice had been thinking about me. I wish I could go see her but like this it would be to embarrassing.

"How long do you think I should rest before I actually try to go home?" I asked and Carlisle looked me over once again.

"Well seeing as you can't walk right now I'd say you should sleep on it then we can see how you are in the morning. Don't worry about anyone finding out. I know how to hide things from Edward. Now I'm just going to give you this pill to help you sleep through the night and I'll be back in the morning." I nodded slowly and he put a needle into the I.V. He injected it slowly and I felt my eyes droop. I watched as he smiled at me like my dad does sometimes until my eyes drifted shut and I fell asleep.

I yawned stretching out and I felt a tug at my arm. I glanced up at the IV and frowned pulling at it until someone gently put my hand back to my side. I glanced up at and frowned slightly. "It's best not to do that, especially if you plan on going home today." Immediately I perked up and sat up quickly. His glance warned me not to get up though so I didn't. "How are you feeling?"

"Well I'm still a little sore and my ribs and arm hurt a little bit but other than that I feel pretty good." I said and checked something.

"You seem to have gotten over the concussion but you're still not in the best condition. Your arm will take at least a few weeks to heal up and your ribs are already starting to mend. I want you to drink plenty of water and eat. Don't push yourself Jacob, these things can't be rushed." he said taking out my IV and I grinned hopping to my feet. I felt perfect even though less than a day ago I'd been about to die. "If you go straight out that door then down the hall you'll see the door leading outside. Bella's house is a little under 3 miles away."

"Thanks again Carlisle!" I hollered practically leaping out the door. I am free and on the walk back to Bella's I'm going to enjoy it. I walked through the river enjoying the way the water cooled my legs. I picked some berries and ate them on the way to Bella's. The sun seemed brighter than usual and I started to jog after a few minutes until I caught sight of her house. I slowed down to a walk and for the first time since I've been gone I thought about what I was going to tell everyone. Obviously, _the red head tortured me because the Cullen's,_ wasn't the right way to say it. Bella would freak no matter what I told her so it'd be best to tell her as little as possible or lie. The Pack, well I guess I could tell them the whole truth but I wouldn't be able to think about it around the mind reading Bloodsucker. Well hopefully he's not here on this glorious Sunday afternoon. I knocked on the back door and glanced at my feet nervously. I guess I should find some shoes. The door opened and I glanced up to see a very stunned looking Charlie. I tried to smile at him but he just stared at me for a minute before he invited me in. "Hey, I just came by to pick up my stuff and talk to Bella."

"Well sure Jake, but are you okay? I mean your ribs are all taped up and your whole chest is bruised." I glanced down at my chest. How could I forget about the tape and the huge dark bruises!

"Yeah I was boxing at the gym and I got laid out." I said shrugging slightly. I Jacob Black am the Master of Lying. "There was blood all over my shirt so I just left it."

"Aww, don't worry Jake I'm sure you'll get him next time. Those kids from the Rez are huge! Maybe for your birthday I can convince your old man to buy you a weight lifting bench. What are you benching anyways?" I smiled at Charlie.

"225." Charlie looked amazed but he let me in. I walked up the stairs to where all of my stuff was and I grabbed a white t-shirt and pulled it on before I went to Bella's room. I knocked on the door and waited for her to say I could come in. I swear her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as she realized it was me.

"Jake!" She shrieked getting off her bed and throwing herself into my arms. I almost flinched when she jumped on me because her arms hit my rib as she wrapped them around me. For some strange reason she started crying. I gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around me. I'm glad I decided to put a shirt on. "I was so worried." she sobbed. I brushed her hair out of her face as she continued to cry. "I thought you disappearing was my punishment for getting Edward back."

"Well I'm not going to be any different than I have been lately Bella. I can't be your friend if _he _is. It just won't wok." I said gritting my teeth to keep from yelling at her for being so stupid. It figures she'd kill my buzz the minute I get within ten feet of her by talking about McGloomy. Now that I've been kidnapped by a Bloodsucker and tortured I guess I hate them more. If I was Bella I would be dead right now and I don't want her dead. It would've been her if I wasn't here. Bella pulled back to look at me. "We've hardly spoken ever since your Bloodsucker came back, and it's not because I don't want to."

"So you're really going to make me pick between the love of my life and my best friend?"

"No. I'm making you pick, werewolf or vampire? Team Jacob or Team Leech? I really hope you're on my team Bella but if you're not, well there's nothing else I can really do." I said backing out of the room slowly and she stared at me shocked. This was the way things were supposed to be. Either me or _him_. Vampires and Werewolves were not meant to be friends. Look what happened when I almost started to try with one. I'm not giving up on Alice and I owe my life to Carlisle but the rest of them, I could kill in a heartbeat. I grabbed the rest of my stuff and started walking back to La Push. The sky let loose on me and it started to rain. My arm hurt a little bit, hopefully the doc had put something on it so my cast could get wet. I glanced up as a minivan pulled over next to me and froze.

"Hey Jacob! Do you need a ride somewhere?" I squinted and made out a little figure. Long hair and pretty, with warm brown eyes, and a nice body. Jessica. I smiled and walked over to her car shaking the water out of my hair.

"Sure are you going to La Push?" I asked and she nodded getting back in her car smiling. I jumped in the passenger seat and smirked as she turned the heater on me even though I was still warm. "Thanks."

"No problem. Why are you walking to La Push in this weather? It's terrible." she asked and her eyes practically popped out of her skull when she looked at my face.

"What?" I asked self consciously and she seemed to snap back to reality when I said that.

"Your eye, you have a black eye. Did Jasper do that?"

"Uh no, I was boxing at the gym and the guy laid me out." I said calmly and she must've believed me because she said Ok. We drove quietly and she didn't even ask why I wasn't at school.

"So are you and Alice Cullen like together?" I coughed and almost laughed but I was to shocked.

"No she's with that one guy. I've got my eye on other people." I answered quickly and Jessica smiled at me. I wonder why she would ask something like that. I had her drop me off at my house and I smiled and thanked her before she left. She was practically beaming when she drove away. _I hope I'm not leading her on with the whole 'I've got my eye on other people thing._ I walked up to my house quickly so I could get out of the rain. I walked in and dropped my bag on the couch looking around for my dad who was apparently still out of town, or at the store. I wrote a note and left it on the fridge before I walked to the garage and got out my bike. I pulled on my helmet and started it up breathing out slowly, trying to keep my ribs from hurting. I sped all the way to Sam's house not bothering to stop at any signs as I went.

I parked my bike under the little shaded area where the roof came out some so it wouldn't get wet, and I walked in with the helmet on so my head wouldn't be drenched and I pushed the door open. I pulled off the helmet and set it down on the couch as I walked to the kitchen. When I walked in they were all eating, like always. I grabbed a muffin off Seth's plate and ate it quickly. They all turned to look at me. Seth grinned from ear to ear and lunged at me giving me a brotherly hug. I smirked at him before letting go to look at him quickly and I smacked at his back like I always do. The others were all grinning at me too. Emily gave me a hug longer than Seth's and she pushed my hair up. Jared, Embry, Quil and Leah even gave me a hug then we all sat down.

"So what happened?" Sam asked and I told them everything that happened after Paul left me and I went back to Bella's room except for the part about why Paul wasn't right beside me when I was chasing Victoria. They all watched me stunned before Seth finally spoke up.

"We were all worried about you Jake. Especially Paul and Sam. They were going crazy."

"Shut up Seth!" Paul said and his face turned red. Sam was looking at the ground and his face was pink. I smiled at both of them even though I still felt weighed down. No one was questioning me but there was still something that I needed to say to all of them.

"Paul, why exactly did you leave?" Sam asked looking up at Paul and he stared right back. Paul glanced at me and opened his mouth.

"Uh, I, uh-"

"He left because I made him mad. I want to tell all of you something that's really important." I paused and waited to get all their attention. I wasn't exactly nervous as much as I was worried about what they would say. "When I was in Italy with the Cullen's, I Imprinted, and it wasn't on Bella. I'm in love with Alice Cullen, and nothing you say can change that. I don't care if you hate me or never talk to me again but I can't change the way I feel and I don't want to."

I stared at my brothers and Leah and Emily while they all took it in except Paul who already knew. I watched as Seth's face slowly went from shocked to thoughtful, not like Jared who immediately went from shocked to pissed. "I hope that your not really serious about this. How could you even do this Jacob, she is a Bloodsucker!"

"Don't call her that!" I yelled at the same time Paul did. I glanced at him stunned as he stood up beside me. "It's not like he had a choice in the matter Jay. Think about it Sam, would you not love Emily if someone bit her?" he asked and Leah glared at us growling as she shook.

"Don't defend him Paul! It's not the same!"

"But it is." Seth said quietly and I smiled at him relieved as he stood up for me. "Jake if you love Alice like Sam loves Emily then it's impossible for you to stay away from her. If you're happy with her, I'm happy for you. For the both of you because you're my brother and what you want is important. And Alice seems like a nice girl."

"Seth!" Leah screamed at him but Seth smirked at me crookedly. "You disgust me Jacob! How you can even look at that Leech without throwing up I just can't understand!"

"Why don't you shut up Leah! This doesn't concern _you _because I don't care what you think! This is about me warning Sam that she is **going **to be a part of my life no matter what anyone says!" I yelled at her starting to shake and I felt my face turn red. Who was she to yell at me? Just because she didn't get her happy ending with Sam doesn't mean I can't have mine.

"No you're **not** Jacob! You **will not **make Alice Cullen a part of your life do you understand me!" Sam yelled letting his Alpha voice leak into his words making them orders. I glared at him shaking even harder but he was shaking to, Sam wouldn't back down but there's no way I was going to either.

"You can't stop me Sam." I said quietly trying to calm down. There was no point in trying to fight with my arm casted because then it would need to be redone if I phased. Sam advanced on me getting right in my face and he breathed on me silent for a minute just growling.

"I **order** you not to make that Leech a part of your life! If you do so help me Jacob I will make sure that you never make anyone a part of your life again!" He yelled even louder than before and I stared at him stunned just like the rest of the Pack. He just threatened to kill me. I shook my head slowly backing away from him and picking up my helmet. Seth and Paul watched as I walked and slowly they glanced in between Sam and I.

"Well then you'd better find someone to replace me."


	10. We Are Who We Are

I walked towards my car and almost smiled when I saw Seth and Paul leaning against the hood ready to go. Seth smiled at me like everything was okay and Paul called shotgun darting towards the front seat. Obviously they weren't mad at me for anything or they would have found another ride to school like the others. I grinned at the new members to my team. Now I'm up against two teams that people I care about are on. Team Leech and Team Sam, leaving me in between the two. So far my team is getting the crap beat out of it.

We drove to Forks just talking about normal stuff like the Bronco's. I could practically hear people asking where I had been. I parked at the very back an equal length away from the rest of the Pack and the Cullen's. I ran a hand through my hair and Paul tossed me my bag and I tried to pretend that I wasn't wearing a cast so I caught it with my left hand and I immediately dropped it because the weight caused my arm to hurt. I felt my face go red as I leaned down to pick it up but Seth got it for me and handed it to me. This time I swallowed my pride and took it with my right hand easily swinging it over my shoulder. The Bloodsucker had bitten my left shoulder blade so putting my bag on didn't hurt at all. Seth smiled but I didn't return it because if there's one thing I hate more than Bloodsucker's is being weak. It's disgusting.

"Don't worry Jake it's only temporary." Paul mumbled and I sighed as we started walking towards the front doors. I guess I parked in a bad spot because now we'd have to walk past the Pack and the Cullen's. The Pack was closer though so we reached them first. I looked straight at them and Sam caught my eye shaking his head as he glared at me. He was clenching his teeth together like he wanted to yell at me. Leah was growling quietly from beside Jared who was shaking. Quil and Embry just stared at me making it clear that I had done something unforgivable. It was like they were all trying to burn holes in my head. Paul was growling back at Leah but we kept moving along. I sighed when we were hearing distance away from them and Seth smiled even brighter than before.

"Well that wasn't so bad." he said and I stared at him stunned.

"Are you serious?"

"Hey at least no one phased or started a fight." he said and I shrugged. Today was not going to be the best day of my life. I glanced around and saw Jessica with her friends Angela and Mike. She smiled at me and waved and I waved back smirking back. Add her to team Jacob. I looked at the opposite side of the parking lot and saw the Cullen's and Bella. The blonde boy, big one, and his woman were standing towards the front of the car talking about something. Bella and Edward were standing towards the back joined at their hands and I rolled my eyes. I guess she just picked her team. I felt my eyes keep traveling until they locked with butterscotch gold ones. Her face looked even more perfect than usual, even a little bit flushed. Her short spiky hair looked more beautiful than I had ever seen it before and her long dark lashes framed her eyes perfectly. I felt my lips curve up slowly until I was smiling brighter than I ever had at her before. Alice didn't hesitate to grin right back at me as her eyes ran over me. They sagged down slightly when they reached the cast and she looked back up into my eyes questioningly raising one of her eyebrows. I felt my face get red at my weakness, again. I didn't walk up to her though but I smiled at her until we passed, then I glanced over my shoulder and saw she was still watching me and I grinned again.

"Puppy love Jake." Paul teased and I smacked him in the stomach causing him to lose his breath but I smirked. He rolled his eyes at me and Seth laughed.

"She totally wants me." I joked and we all laughed. I can dream. I smiled all the way until home room.

…...

I smiled through out the rest of my classes all the way until lunch. I saw the blonde Bloodsucker in the hall but even he couldn't darken my mood. I hadn't seen Alice since this morning but I can't wait until after lunch for World History. I smiled to myself as I walked into the cafeteria where I saw Seth and Paul sitting at a table across from the cafeteria from the rest of the Pack and the Cullen's. I didn't look at the Pack as I got my food. I looked down and ran right into someone. I glanced up and saw Bella, she had probably been walking towards the Cullen's. She brought her gaze up to meet mine and I looked down at her letting my eyebrows furrow. "Uh, hi." she said quietly and her eyes welled with tears as I didn't answer. I felt guilt rise up in my stomach like someone had hit me. I remember what it felt like when I had to make her leave because I had to keep my secret from her. When I thought Paul had hurt her. We used to be best friends and I was letting some stupid Bloodsucker get in the way of our friendship.

"I'm sorry, about what I said last night." I said quietly and she stared up at me." I shouldn't have done that to you. It wasn't fair." I added and tears escaped her eyes as she shifted from foot to foot. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I set my food down and hugged her back aware that the whole cafeteria was watching us then looking at Edward. "I decided I want to be me again." we were both silent for a minute and I realized what I'd just said. I want to be Jacob Black again. The old me. The one that's nice to everyone and who doesn't judge, I was happy then and now I'm just... not. I can be a Werewolf and myself.

"I'm glad because I love the old you. You were like my sun Jake, and now I really need you." I smiled closing my eyes and she pulled back to smile at me. I smiled back at her. "Not to mention it's really cold outside." she mumbled and I smirked even brighter rolling my eyes.

"Why don't you sit with me today. Edward can come to because I have something to say to him." Bella looked scared but nodded as I walked to my table. Seth and Paul were talking about killing the red head. "Hey guys , I invited some extra people to sit with us." I said setting my tray down. Seth grinned at me and Paul rolled his eyes.

"As long as it's not a Bloodsucker." he mumbled jokingly and Seth laughed.

"Well," I said dragging out the word and Paul and Seth stopped laughing. They both turned to look at me.

"Jake, you didn't."

"I kind of did." I said smirking innocently. Bella and Edward walked up to us and smiled at me taking her seat next to Seth but Edward and I stayed standing. I looked at him for a minute letting him read my thoughts so no one else would know what I was saying. _I never really gave you a chance, I just judged you right off the bat. I'm not exactly happy that your with Bella but I don't want to lose her. She loves you and I love her like a sister so I thought maybe I might be able to learn how to accept it. If you ever hurt her again don't think I won't beat the crap out of you. It might take some time but she chose you, and I have to accept it._

"I'm sorry." I said out loud. Everyone was watching us like I was about to hit him, even Bella, Seth, and Paul. I know the Cullen's were watching and so was the Pack but I don't care. I want to be a nice guy, even if it was the Cullen's fault I was a Werewolf. I can forgive them, and I shouldn't blame them. I held out my hand and Edward smiled shaking it slowly. I smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry to. I want us to be friends, and I still accept _it_." he said and I felt my face flush. I knew exactly what he was accepting. We had finally come to an understanding, for the two girls we both loved. We sat down and I knew that Sam was even more pissed now that I had publicly linked myself to a Cullen. I could practically feel him glaring holes into my back but I don't care what Sam thinks. Seth smiled at Edward and Paul nodded but he wasn't shaking which is all I can ask for. I started scarfing down my food while Seth made conversation with Edward and Bella. After a while Paul joined in the conversation and I knew everything would be okay with Bella and I. We were all smiling by the time lunch was over. I smiled at all of them and Paul and I headed towards the second floor.

"So what did you think man?" I asked glancing at Paul and he ran a hand threw his hair.

"The Bloodsu- Edward. Edward's not as bad as I thought he would be. He actually seems like a nice guy. Not like Sam said they were."

"Well Sam's never been around them. He's never even met them."

"Well yea, I just always figured he had but I hadn't... went threw the transformation yet. I know it's their fault that we are the way we are but I like what we are. I wouldn't have it any other way because then we wouldn't be brothers." he said calmly and I smirked at him. "I don't know what I would do if I wasn't related to you and Seth. Then I'd be around normal people all the time." he joked.

"You just admitted that you actually like having me around." I said smiling at him.

"Don't ruin it Jacob." Paul mumbled and his face turned red. "See you in weight training man." he said and I bumped fists with him as we walked in different directions. I shifted my bag on my shoulder and continued walking to World History. Something hard hit me in the ribs and I almost doubled over in pain. I had to try and catch my breath but it was so much harder than I had expected.

"Watch it traitor." I stared up stunned at Leah as she growled at me shaking furiously. I would've growled back but I still hadn't managed to get air. I gasped it in but it wasn't working. I heard someone growl defensively and I glanced up expecting to see Seth. Alice stood in front of me growling as she stared up at Leah who was at least 6 inches taller than her.

"Why don't you watch where your going Mutt?" Alice snarled.

"Don't forget Cullen he's a Mutt too. We're related." Leah growled as Jared came up giving me a dirty look before he pulled her along before one of the girls hit the other. I stood up straight and walked into class with Alice not far behind me. I sat in my seat and she of course sat on my desk.

"Thanks for that." I mumbled and she smiled showing off her perfect white teeth. I smiled back at her catching my breath.

"Yeah well don't get used to it. Where have you been anyways?" she asked and I looked around for a minute before I finally let my eyes settle on her.

"Why did you miss me?" I asked flirtatiously and she glanced down. I know if she could have she would have blushed. She rolled her eyes at me but I smiled anyways.

"Maybe." she said and I felt myself start to grin. "Are you gonna let me sign that?" she asked nodding towards my cast and I nodded. She picked up my casted arm then looked me in the eye again. "Tell me what happened while I make your arm artwork."

"Okay, the redhead was in Bella's room when Paul and I were there. Before she could get Bella I came in and she knocked me out the window. I chased her into the forest but she had back up. When I woke up they decided to teach me a lesson for being friends with Bella, because she's friends with you." I said shrugging like it was nothing but Alice's jaw dropped but she kept drawing on my cast. It almost looked like a wolf.

"How'd you get out?" she asked quietly and I swallowed past the lump in my throat.

"Well, they pretty much drained me and left me in the woods. They left a cell phone but I think it was only because they thought I was beyond the point of recovery."

"So you called Carlisle and he fixed you." she finished for me and I nodded. I turned my hand so I was holding hers and she actually smirked. "Well I'm glad that he saved you."

"Me too." I mumbled.

"So did they uh, bite you?" she asked and I felt myself nodding as I looked at the floor so she kept talking. "And Victoria did this?" I nodded again and rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb. I glanced up at the clock wondering if I had enough time to go get a drink before the bell rang.

"Yep."

"I'm done." she said and I glanced back at my cast. It was a wolf with it's head thrown back howling at the full moon and a mountain as the background. It was so detailed if it hadn't been in red I would've sworn someone had took a picture and set it on the cast.

"Hi Jake." I glanced away from Alice at Jessica as she sat down in the seat beside me.

"Uh, hi Jess."

"So I was wondering about that movie tonight?" she asked ignoring the fact that Alice was sitting on **my** desk holding **my** hand. I shifted slightly and felt the pressure on my hand tighten so hard it hurt. Jessica smiled at me brightly and shifted so she was completely facing me. _Well this isn't awkward at all. _

"He's busy." Alice answered for me. I didn't have any plans but if she said I was busy I guess I was going to be. She wouldn't just say it for no reason. Maybe she does like me, because right now she seems to be really jealous. Alice glared at Jessica like Jess had just spit in her face which is not something I would recommend doing to her. Not unless you want a pixie ripping out your throat.

"Doing what Cullen? It's not like you can go to the beach." Jessica sneered and I stared back and forth as the two girls practically growled at each other over me. Oh yeah. Dream coming true.

"Coming to the party at my house tonight. For Emmett's birthday party." Alice said calmly and I knew she was lying because she didn't loosen the pressure on my hand. I squeezed back lightly and she actually turned to smile at me. "So you'll come right?" she asked and I nodded slowly watching her lips curve up in a small smile.

"Sure I'll come." Jessica said inviting herself but Alice's eyes were locked with mine.

"Definitely."


	11. I'm Practically Indestructable

I glanced at myself in the mirror and saw Seth right behind me. We all knew why I was taking the time to actually try and look nice tonight. I had on a long sleeve black button up dress shirt that had a collar and dark blue jeans and my black nike shox. Seth was trying to go along with my tall dark and handsome look so he was wearing a navy blue shirt and dark jeans to. Paul was of course going along with the rest of us. We looked pretty good which was exactly what I was going for. I fixed the collar of my shirt and Paul smacked my back.

"Come on, we're getting ready to leave." he said. We walked to the car quickly and I saw Seth bouncing around in the backseat anxiously.

"So? Are you going to tell her tonight Jake?" he asked as I sat down and started driving towards Forks. Telling Alice about the Imprint would mean laying all my cards out on the table really early in the game. But if she liked the cards I had then it would be totally worth it. But then again if I told her and she completely freaked out and never wanted to look at me again. This could either be really good or the worst night of my life.

"I think I am." I said and he glanced at Paul and they both smiled.

"Don't worry Jake, she's gonna love you." Paul said and I felt my lips curve up. I can pray can't I. I can hope that she might actually love me back. I tried to only think positive about the whole thing as we pulled into the Cullen's driveway. It was already packed but I managed to find a spot on their front lawn. I took a deep breath before I got out of the car and we all walked up to the house together. You could hear music blaring from all the way down the driveway and when we walked into their house it looked like they transformed the whole place to look like a night club. "Damn Jake your woman knows how to throw a party."

I stared around at all the couples dancing on the floor and I frowned slightly not seeing exactly who I was looking for. I mean seriously, if she invited me to her party she should come hang out with me. Surprisingly no one was drunk. Everyone was just partying like there was no tomorrow. I felt someone grab the back of my shirt to keep me from moving any farther into the crowd and they hauled me backwards until I was in the backyard. I turned around and Alice smiled at me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"What is it with you using physical force on me?" I joked and she laughed sitting down on a hammock. She patted the seat beside her and I smiled slightly sitting beside her as we swung back and forth. I held out my hand and she took it just like earlier. "I wanted to talk to you about something." I said quietly and I stared into her deep golden eyes.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" she asked smiling slightly. I glanced at the ground and tried to think of the perfect way to say what I wanted. Alice flicked the collar at my shirt and I glanced at her my eyebrows furrowing but she just smirked. "You look nice." she said and I felt my face flush. She was wearing a black party dress that made her look really cute. I think this was the one she was wearing in the picture Bella had showed me of her birthday. Words couldn't describe how she looked in my mind.

"Well when we were in Italy, I felt something snap inside me. Right before we left when the little kid hit me."

"Jane." Alice corrected and I nodded slowly. "Did Chelsea break your bonds?" she asked worriedly and I shook my head slowly bringing my eyes back up to meet hers.

"No, she tried to but it didn't work. It was like Jane opened my eyes to something I had been feeling since the day we left." I paused again and glanced around to see only a few couples around us because everyone else was inside. This wasn't going bad so far but it's only because she doesn't know yet. I sighed and brought my eyes back up to meet her using all the strength I had not to get up and walk away from her. Instead I focused on her face then her eyes then her perfect spiky hair. "You know you look beautiful right? You always do." I said quietly and she chuckled. If she could've blushed she would have.

"Thank you." she said quietly and I felt myself smirk as she squeezed my hand. "You look nice to. For being a dog I mean." I knew she was joking so I smiled at her. If she wanted to call me a dog she could. I didn't mind at all. She could call me anything she wanted as long as she talked to me.

"Thanks. I wanted to tell you that when I first met you I didn't really know what to think of you. With Edward and the rest of your family it was easy to put them in the Bloodsucker category, but not you. I wanted to get to know you." I paused to take a breath. Now I was getting into deeper feelings. "I still do. When I got up and that Leech put his arm on you I wanted to kill him so I did. I got him before he could get you me or Bella. Then when I saw you at the airport with the blonde Bloodsucker I wanted to get him to but I knew if I did that it would hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know that Jake, and you won't. I'm practically indestructible." she said and I felt my lips curve up slightly. I held her hand in both of mine.

"What I mean is that I have feelings for you, and not just on the normal level. Do you know what that means? When a Werewolf gets none human feelings for another person?" I asked and Alice shook her head slowly watching me. "I Imprinted on you. That means I'm connected with you, and I can't be like that, I can't feel like this with any other person. You can't choose who you Imprint on and sometimes it might not happen right away. For most of us it doesn't happen at all or we never find them but I found you." I stopped talking when her mouth fell open in shock. She looked away from me at the ground as the hammock swung back and forth.

"I didn't see this coming." she whispered after a few minutes. I felt my lips curve up even though she was holding my heart in the palm of her hand.

"Well, you can't see me." I said calmly. Alice glanced up at me like she forgot I was there. She stared at me for a minute and I started to squirm under her gaze. She was starting to worry me and not answering wasn't exactly a sign that she was in love with me. I stared at the ground and started messing with my feet then I glanced around looking anywhere but at Alice as she thought.

"I never saw you coming." she whispered and I nodded slowly because we already covered this. It wouldn't matter if I said anything back to her. "If I would've saw it I never would've believed it anyways. I mean you're... Bella's Jacob." she said and it felt like a punch in the stomach when she said _Bella's Jacob._ I frowned and looked at her out of the corner of my eye. She hadn't exactly said no but she didn't say yes either. I stood up from the hammock and started walking towards the back door and she didn't come to follow me. She just sat there holding my heart.

As soon as I got inside I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched the bridge of my nose. What the hell did I just do. I smacked myself in the head once before I opened my eyes. The worst possible person was walking into the room smiling at me like there was no tomorrow. Jessica and Angela. They were both giggling about something but they stopped when they saw me.

"Uh hi, have you guys seen Paul or Seth?" I asked and Jessica looked at Angela smiling coyly.

"I haven't seen any La Push kids all night. This party is pretty amazing, but I still think we would've had more fun at the movies." she said shrugging slightly as she walked up closer to me but I took a step back. It was time for her to realize that I don't like her like that.

"Listen Jessica I'm really not interested in having you as anything more than a friend." Jessica stared at me for a minute like I'd just smacked her and she retaliated by slapping me hard. I felt my cheek sting a little bit but not much. She stalked away from me swaying her hips so I knew exactly what I wasn't missing. I rolled my eyes and relaxed against the wall closing my eyes. So I just lost another member on Team Jacob but I don't really care.

"So is it my turn to talk now?"

"Well I figured you didn't have anything to say." I said opening my eyes and watching Alice as she walked closer to me. She wasn't smiling but she wasn't frowning either. She just looked calm and thoughtful.

"I do, you just kind of ran off. I thought that I was just imagining the fact that we've actually become kind of a _we_. You know what I mean? I like you Jake, more than I should. But things are just so complicated."

"Edward knows, and so does Aro and the rest of the Pack. That's why I only hang out with Paul and Seth. They're the only two that accept it besides your brother." I answered shrugging. "Sometimes complicated is worth it." I mumbled and Alice's lips curved up slightly.

I didn't say you weren't worth it Jacob. If anyone is it would be you." she said quietly and I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed Alice by her waist and pulled her closer pressing my lips on hers. I didn't have to be afraid of overpowering her because she could kill me if she wanted to. She hesitated before she brought her arms up around my neck and she started kissing me back. She actually pulled me closer to her and I smirked as I felt tingles spread through out my body. I had to catch my breath and then we slowed down to long sweet kisses. This was how things are meant to be. It shouldn't matter that she's a vampire and I'm a Werewolf, the only thing that I would even consider thinking about is what she thinks about all of this. She's the only thing that really matters to me, I would save her before I saved myself. I had to keep pulling back to breathe since she didn't have to and she smirked each time letting her face rest against mine.

"So I take it that you accept the fact that I Imprinted on you, and you're not mad?" I asked quietly and Alice smirked.

"As long as you accept that I'm never going to change, your friends hate me, and it's not normal if we're together." she said and she pressed her lips against mine as I nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think we can keep this quiet for awhile. I mean to my family. I don't want them to get to know you before I do, I don't want them to scare you off and I don't really want to scare off Paul and Seth. They seemed a little jumpy with Edward, I can't imagine how they would react to both of us. And then there's Jasper..."

"What about him?" I asked anxiously but Alice covered my mouth with her hand so I couldn't talk. She closed her eyes for a minute and frowned slightly. She was trying to get a vision. She flinched like I'd hit her then she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"He's going to kill you.


	12. How? Drown Me In His Tears?

I glanced at Alice and felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion. _He's going to kill you_, well if Alice is one thing it's straight to the point. Her arms were still around my neck and we were still pretty close so it wasn't that I hadn't heard her. The blonde Bloodsucker would kill me when hell froze over. Not unless he cried a river and I drowned in it.

"How's he going to do that? Drown me in his tears." I joked and Alice glared at me.

"I'm serious Jacob, when he finds out he's going to kill you. I can _see_ it." she said and I rolled my eyes. No way in hell that little toothpick could take me in a fight.

"Puh-lease Alice. Your lack of faith in my awesome fighting skills is upsetting." I joked and she smiled slightly but closed her eyes. "You know there's a reason you can't have visions about me and it's because the future around me is to unpredictable." I said and she opened her eyes to look at me. We just watched each other for a minute until she finally stood up straight and I smirked at her.

"You know that it's not that I don't have faith in you. It's just that I know exactly what Jasper is capable of and I'm afraid for you. I don't want anything to happen to you." I almost smirked at how cute she sounded but she was really serious about it so I staid quiet. I let her think about everything until she locked eyes with me and I knew she wanted me to say something.

"You don't have to worry about me okay? I'll be fine. I'm practically indestructible," I said mocking her earlier words and she smiled. I moved in to press my lips against hers but she shoved me away from her into the opposite wall. I know my back must've left a dent in it because I heard it crack when I moved. I felt my eyebrows furrow as I watched her but she smiled at me.

"I told you to get out of here Jacob!" she growled and I shivered out of instinct. Edward and Bella walked in the room. Edward stood in front of her defensively as Alice growled at me. What the hell just happened. Edward glanced from Alice to me and sensed how thick the air was but Bella on the other hand just stared at me stunned like I might try to hurt Alice or something. Puh-lease. Seth and Paul came in and stood beside me growling at Alice and she snarled back but she was watching me. She winked at me.

"Jake I think you need to leave." Bella said and I stared at her stunned. I didn't do anything! Edward and Alice didn't say anything as Seth lead me out of the room and towards the car. I just let him. What just happened. I slid in the drivers seat of the rabbit and stared out the windshield for a moment before Paul punched my shoulder.

"Earth to Jake. What happened in there!" Paul asked and I glanced at him through the mirror a little confused. What had happened in there? She yelled at me for no reason but winked. Maybe she's just confused or something. I really wouldn't know. Something cool touched my shoulder through the window and I jerked away from it automatically. I turned to look out and I saw Alice smirking at me as she looked in my window.

"Just wanted to say goodbye." she said leaning in through my window to press her lips against my cheek. I felt it tingle and I smiled as she pulled back. "Bye Seth...bye Paul." she added before practically skipping back to her house. I glanced over my shoulder at Paul and smiled brighter than I had in days.

"Everything happened. I told her and she liked it. We're not actually going to tell anyone but you already know so yeah." Seth grinned at me and Paul actually smirked.

"So you're dating a vampire." he said and I nodded slowly smiling at the idea. I drove back to La Push and dropped Seth off first so I wouldn't have to deal with Leah alone. She'd become more of a pain ass than usual. Always giving me dirty looks and making stupid comments about me being a Leech Lover. If she was a boy I would've hit her a long time ago, but unfortunately despite her attitude she is a girl. After Seth I drove out to Paul's house which is kind of by Sam's. We drove silently listening to the radio until I pulled up in front of his house. He opened is door then turned to look at me and frowned slightly.

"You know that I don't have a problem with Alice right?"

"Yeah man, I know why?" I asked expecting the worst possible answer.

"I just wanted to make sure you believed me man. I mean you're like one of my best friends and you're my brother. I think Sam just doesn't want to accept the fact that you Imprinted so quickly after phasing. It complicates things and I mean it took him awhile to find Emily and as soon as you saw Alice you knew almost like instantly. Jared's just jealous and Leah's always had this thing for you. I don't know about Embry and Quil though, they'd do anything to please Sam." he said running his hand though his short hair. "They'll come around Jake. _We're_ family." I stared at Paul letting what he said slowly sink in.

"I don't think I _want_ them to come around. I'm happier without Sam bossing me around every five minutes, and I like being able to make my own choices." I said and Paul shook his head like he was about to argue. "Paul, don't tell me you don't like being free to do what you want instead of having Sam make all your choices for you. He decided everything for us, I'm just glad _**I**_ get to choose what I do now."

"You don't mean that Jake, he's **our** brother."

"Then he should support whatever decisions I make, and not try to force me to change my mind. This isn't just about Alice, he's been doing this to all of us."

"It's his job as Alpha Jake! He's supposed to lead us, not ask for our opinion about what we want. If he did then the whole Pack would be a mess!"

"So you're saying it's not a mess right now? The Pack is divided, between people who take orders and people who do what they want. You don't have to be on my side, I'm not even asking you to Paul. I just want to be myself and Sam doesn't want that." I growled and Paul shook his head stubbornly. The idiot just wouldn't let it go though.

"Don't you even realize what's happened Jacob? When you left Sam and Seth and I followed it completely severed our ties from the rest of the Pack. Right now even if we were getting along, we would be two **separate** Packs. There's Sam's and then there's yours. I phased the other night and I ran into Jared. You know what I heard from him?" he asked watching me and I clenched my jaw shaking my head slowly. This night had went from great to terrible in less than an hour. "Nothing, I didn't hear a thing from him. We weren't connected anymore, so I couldn't hear his thoughts. Do you know what I'm saying?"

I watched Paul for a minute and nodded. I knew exactly what he was saying. "There's two Alpha's within a 30 miles of each other. Two Pack's. There's going to be a fight over territory if one of us doesn't leave." I said calmly trying to get my head on track with what he was trying to get me to understand. I would have to fight Sam if I wanted to keep my territory if he ever decided to try and cross it. It would be like that until one of us died and took over the others Pack.

"If you just ask him to forgive you, we could avoid the whole thing. All you have to do is tone it down with Alice and never think about her when you're in wolf form, or someone will eventually die." Paul said and I felt like hitting him again. Paul was trying to convince me to just give in so I didn't get hurt. Now I have my own Pack that I'm Alpha of and a vampire girlfriend. He was asking me to turn my back on the only real things I believe in, to lose myself. To not be Jacob Black, just part of the Pack. To give up Alice, and the little bit of pride I have left. Or die fighting Sam and the other Pack.

"Paul, I'll understand if you want to go be a part of Sam's Pack, but I won't. If Seth wants to go, he can too because I don't want to force you two into anything that you don't want to do. Can you do me a favor and check how Bella is while you're on patrol, the red head got in her room some how and I don't want anything to happen to her." I said staring straight forward out the windshield. Paul sighed but nodded.

"Sure Jake. I got your back." he said hopping out of the car and I couldn't help but wonder if that was really true. Did he have my back, or was he just waiting for the perfect opportunity to stab me in it? At least I was almost ready to defend myself again. My ribs were completely healed and I just needed Carlisle to take off the cast for me. He said he would do it when I talked to him a couple nights ago, so it'd be done in the morning , well a few hours. Then I could take care of Sam, and Jasper, and the red head Victoria, and her little boyfriend. It seems like the list of my enemies is getting longer and longer.

I pulled my phone out of my jeans and flipped it open, dialing the one person I could completely trust. It rang for a minute then he answered.

"Hello?"

"Seth can you come to my house?"

"Sure Jake, what time do you want me over?"

"In 10 minutes, there's something we really need to talk about."

"Dude it's like three in the morning, can't it wait a few hours?"

"Not really, can you please just come? It's important Seth."

" 'Kay, I'll be there."

I hung up the phone and drove home as quickly as I could. It didn't feel like three in the morning, but then again I'd slept for almost 30 hours within the past two days. If Sam wanted a fight he was going to get one.

When I pulled into my driveway Seth was already there leaning on a familiar looking green car. The only thing was he wasn't alone. I got out of the car watching them curiously. Seth had brought someone who I didn't want to talk to any time soon.

"What's she doing here?" I asked watching Leah as she leaned against the hood of her car frowning at me. Seth smacked my back like we always did as he came over to stand next to me as I watched his sister.

"I can speak for myself." she said annoyed and I glared at her. "I came to apologize, and ask if I could be a part of your Pack. I don't think I can handle being around... the guys anymore. From what Seth told me your Pack is better anyways." Well all knew when she said she couldn't handle being around the guys anymore she meant Sam. It must be hard on her that he's thinking about Emily all the time.

"After what you've done you expect me to take you in?" I asked looking down at her and Leah looked at the ground. Did she really expect me to offer her a spot in my new family? After her hitting me while I was weak?

"No, but I don't have anywhere else to go." she said quietly. I watched her for a minute clenching my jaw.

"You are so lucky that I need all the help I can get right now. If I let you in, and that's a big if, I don't want any stupid comments about Alice. I don't want to hear anything about her or Bella or anyone else who I associate with. I don't want you to complain about any of the choices I make." I said shifting back slightly and Leah nodded.

"Okay."

"I'm not going to order you to do anything, all I need for you to do is help out with Patrol. I'm sure Sam told you about the two Alpha thing."

"He did. Everyone knows that if one of you doesn't bow down to the other then it's going to be Pack against Pack so you kind of need me. It'll be four on four now."

"Can I trust you?" I asked wondering if she was just like Paul. Leah rolled her eyes at me and her old flare came back.

"If I wasn't serious about wanting to help you I wouldn't be able to cross over into your Pack. I wouldn't be able to hide that from you, because your Alpha." she said. This is yet another reason why I don't like Leah. Not only is she cocky, but she likes to think she knows everything which gets really annoying. I held my hand out to her and she shook it slowly smirking.

"Welcome to the Rebel Pack."


	13. I Have No Restrictions

It felt good not to have the extra weight of the cast on my arm, and what was the perfect way to celebrate? Cliff diving and a barbeque. Seth's mom was sitting on the beach with my dad as Seth, Leah, Paul and I stood at the top of the cliff. I smirked looking down over the edge and Paul laughed as Leah pushed Seth closer to the edge.

"Alright, first one down who swims over to Sue and my dad gets the first hamburger. Sound fair?" I asked looking at each of them and Leah smirked. I knew she was about to go on about being the fastest out of all of us so I did the only thing that would shut her up. I shoved her off the side of the cliff. Paul laughed as he jumped off the side and Seth laughed the whole way down.

I jumped off the side and dove into the water hardly making a splash as I cut straight threw it. I paddled under water swiftly easily passing Seth and Paul but I needed to catch my breath. I surfaced and started to paddle even faster than before, I glanced sideways and saw Leah not even 10 feet in front of me. Leah might be the fastest but I'm definitely the best swimmer. Not to mention the biggest, strongest, and best looking.

I swam even faster until it felt like I was moving like a wave. I passed Leah by at least arms length and I heard her growl. She hates losing. As soon as my feet hit the ground I took off running towards my dad and Sue who were both talking about something. I felt my hair blow back as I ran almost blurring toward them and I could hear Paul, Seth, and Leah breathing heavily behind me. They must've caught up to her while we were in the water.

Stupid Leah, she's the fastest my ass. I sprinted as I felt her getting closer and Paul laughed. "Take one for the team Seth!" he said and I glanced over my shoulder watching as Seth lunged out tackling Leah's legs as they both fell to the sand. I laughed but Paul lunged out and tried to the same thing to me. I darted to the right and he landed face first in the sand. I laughed even harder slowing to a walk as I headed towards my dad. He grinned at me and I smirked.

"That's my boy Jake. I've always wanted you to play football, but once you phased I knew it would be pretty much impossible." he said and Sue smirked.

"We should try out Jake, I mean what could it hurt? Fork's needs all the help they can get with that Newton kid as quarterback." Paul said coming up to stand behind me and I glanced back at Seth.

"That would be so cool Jacob. Can we join? We'd be jocks!" he said practically jumping up and down. Football? I mean yeah I like to play but for Forks? Seth was beaming at me and even Paul was smiling excitedly.

"What better way for Seth and I to pick up girls than to be on the football team. Come on Jake, take one for the team. We could meet our Imprint's in another city while we're playing or something. Then we'd all have one." he said smirking. He glanced around at us then opened his mouth to talk again. "Well except Leah. But she could be like the mascot or something."

Seth and I burst out laughing and I almost fell down. I had to lean on my dad's chair to stop myself from collapsing. Leah just glared at us but I couldn't stop. I could just see Leah dressed up as a Spartan dancing around for the boys while Seth made fun of her, and Paul and I laughed on the sidelines. Sam had never given the Pack the option to be anything beside in the Pack. Seth was practically begging me and this is the most excited I've ever seen Paul look.

"So you guys really want to do this?" I asked and they nodded smirking at me. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at them both. "Alright then guys, it looks like we're trying out for the football team." Seth cheered and Paul smirked smugly as we all lined up to eat.

"So has anything else happened in Sam's Pack since we left?" I asked glancing up from my third burger at Leah. She'd already ate two and Paul and Seth had three just like me. Leah glanced up at me and didn't swallow before she started talking.

"Two more guy Phased. More boys, Collin and Brady. They follow Sam around like pups. Brady's really quiet, he doesn't really talk to anyone but Collin unless they ask him a question or talk to him directly. Collin's a little bit smaller than Seth and he phased first then Brady a few days ago. Neither of them are very good fighters though. There's something else..." she said trailing off and I glanced over at Paul and Seth.

"And that is?" Paul asked and Leah glared at him.

"Jared Imprinted." Seth spit out all his orange soda and we stared at Leah stunned. I felt my jaw drop and a piece of my burger fell out. "We were going to tell you when you came back because he'd been having the feeling since you left. She lives in Seattle. I heard Jared telling Sam that he hadn't been in contact with her for a few weeks and when he went up to check on her he couldn't find her. When he found out I was leaving he asked me if you might know her, and where she is. Her name is Bree Tanner."

_Bree Tanner_. Bree. Why did that sound so familiar? I don't even know anyone named Bree. A chill ran down my spine and I noticed all the others were looking at me. I smirked at them and Leah continued talking.

"The last person Jared saw her with was her best friend. Some guy that's like 19, Jay thinks he might've kidnapped her or something. I think he said the guy's name was Andy or something with an A."

"Alex?"

"Andrew?"

"Anthony?"

"That's it! Anthony. How did you know Jacob?"

"I don't know. Just seems like I've heard the name before. Bree and Anthony." I shrugged running a hand through my hair. Maybe it was some kid in Fork's that I knew named Bree. There is this one girl in my weight training class named Briana, people might call her Bree and I've just picked it up. Anthony was another kid on the rez so it's not like I need an explanation for that one.

"I hope he finds her. I don't know what I'd do if Alice went missing." I immediately covered my mouth with my hand but Paul and Leah burst out laughing.

"Aww. Jakey boo has a sensitive side. I told you he cares Leah. He's just a big ol' teddy bear." Paul crooned and I punched his shoulder lightly picking up another hamburger.

"Don't worry Jake. There's nothing wrong with having a way with women. Everyone in the family just has that gene. It's so bad it's like a curse. I can't even go fishing without women trying to get my number." I smiled at my dad and he grinned back at me. He didn't have a problem with Alice at all. All that mattered to him is that I love her, and I Imprinted on her.

"Yeah, just because I've got game doesn't mean you have to hate. " I said standing up and stretching out. "I'm gonna go check on Bella and make sure she's not pissed about last night." I said pulling off my shirt and I glanced at the other's smirking crookedly. "Who wants to go running? It qualifies as group patrol if we keep our eyes and ears open."

"I'm in." Paul said standing up and taking off his shirt to. Seth jumped up and peeled off his shirt so we all turned to look at Leah who stood slowly. "What it's not like I'm going to take off my shirt."

I rolled my eyes and glanced at my dad. I might be a teenage guy but I don't want to see Leah with out a top on. Not because she's not a pretty girl because I just don't want to see any girl with their shirt off except my little vampire because I'd feel guilty. And if I thought about it later Leah would totally kill me or laugh. Plus it's Leah, that's reason enough. I mean I've seen her naked before and it's not a big deal. I've seen the whole Pack naked, nudity just isn't a big deal to us anymore.

"I'll be home later 'kay?" I said and he nodded understanding. I jogged towards the woods followed by the other's and smirked as we hit them. Immediately I pulled off my shorts so they wouldn't get ruined as I phased.

I felt my body relax as I changed for the first time in weeks. Ever since the last time I shifted and got caught I've had this knot in my chest. My body wanted to phase so it would heal faster but if I let it, it would've made my injuries worse than they already were. I scooped up my jean shorts in my mouth and started running towards Forks. Paul and Seth tromped loudly behind me.

'_So what are we supposed to do why you go check on Bella?'_

_'I don't care, I'm not gonna be there for that long. I guess you can come if you want or you can go look for a football so we get some practice in for later. Maybe we can have a little game at the Rez or something.'_

_'Because that's really what I want to do all day. Sit around and watch you guys play football.' _Leah thought annoyed and I rolled my eyes at her. Seth thought about jumping on her and Paul just thought about the look on her face when I pushed her off the cliff earlier and snickered. '_Not funny Paul.'_

_'I thought it was hilarious Leah.' _Seth thought and I laughed loudly and snorted obnoxiously. That of course got Paul and Seth laughing again. Leah was upset and I heard her thoughts quicker than she could hide them. She lunged at me and I dodged easier than I had with Paul earlier. She hit a tree and it started shaking with the force she'd put into the jump, and I heard something split.

_'I always knew you were hard headed Lee but this is ridiculous.' _Seth said looking at the dent she left in the tree. I tried not to laugh as I started running to Bella's house once again. We got there a few minutes later and I dropped my shorts and boxers out of my mouth and phased. I pulled on my clothes quickly just in case anyone decided to come into the woods but no one did.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" I asked looking back at Seth, Paul, and Leah.

"We're gonna go look for a football, and search around Forks for anything besides Cullen vampires." Paul said and Seth nodded slowly. "Where do you wanna meet back up at?"

"Uh, do you wanna meet at the diner?"

"Sure."

"Hey Jake?"

"What Seth?" I asked glancing over my shoulder at him. He shifted slightly before he looked me in the eye. He was frowning slightly at me and I turned to completely face him.

"Don't tell her about the Imprint. She's not ready for that just yet." he said quietly and I watched him. "She loves you Jacob, and if you tell her about Alice I think she might feel... betrayed. Or maybe even used. Just trust me on this okay?"

"Sure man." I said. I wasn't planning on telling Bella or anyone else anything about me and Alice so he really didn't have anything to worry about. But why was he worried in the first place? I shook myself as I walked towards Bella's front door. I knocked on the door and waited until Charlie answered. He smiled at me and I grinned back. He'd gotten so used to seeing me without a shirt on he wasn't even phased by the fact that I wasn't wearing one now.

"Hey Jake, it's nice to see you."

"You to Charlie. Is Bella here?"

"Yeah, come on in." he said moving out of my way so I could walk in. He grinned and shut the door behind me. "Your dad called me not even 5 minutes ago and told me about you trying out for the football team. I can't wait to see you wipe the floor with those other kids."

"Thanks, so if I make it are you gonna go to my first game?" I asked smirking and he nodded.

"Of course, you're like the son I've always wanted Jake, but after Renee I never really met anyone." he said and I smiled at him. He's been like an Uncle to me, especially when Bella was around everyday. "I'll be at every game. You can go on up and see Bella. I think Alice and Edward were getting ready to take her out." he said obviously disgusted and I smiled at him. "It'd be nice if she actually spent some time with you."

"Well I doubt she will now that the Cullen's are back, but I can try. And I can be a pain in her ass until she agrees to come with me to First Beach." I said patting his shoulder and he grinned at me.

"That a boy Jake." he said as I walked up the stairs. I knocked on Bella's door before I popped my head inside and smiled.

"Guess who."

"Jake!" she said and I felt some of the weight on my shoulders drop. She wasn't mad after all. Bella practically threw herself at me and I twirled her around. She laughed as I put her down and she took my hand in hers, looking over it. "Your cast is gone." she said smiling again and I nodded. I couldn't help but love Bella even when she really is annoying, and makes stupid decisions. I glanced away from her and noticed we had an audience.

I felt my face flush as I looked at Edward and Alice. I smirked at them both and tried not to look at Alice any more than I did at Edward so I didn't catch Bella's attention.

"We should be going Bella." Alice said watching me with her butterscotch eyes and I couldn't help but stare her for an extra few seconds. Bella turned away from me and looked at Edward and Alice frowning slightly.

"You'll come back right?" she asked and Alice laughed sending chills down my spine. _Please let her not have seen that, please let her not of seen that._ I thought desperately but she did and her lips curved up.

"Yeah, as soon as you put the dog out." she said and I rolled my eyes at her. It was more flirty than her being mean so I just let it go.

"Well she won't be back for awhile so you might want to go do... well whatever it is you do when she's not around. Today she's going to the beach with me. I have a promise to fulfill." I said puffing out my chest and Bella laughed.

"What exactly will you be doing?" Edward asked and I watched him for a minute. This is one of the many reasons I don't like him. He doesn't need to know everyone's business all the time. It's an invasion of privacy and Bella belonged to me just as much as she did to him. I'm her best friend.

"We're going cliff diving."

"Really Jake?" Bella asked excitedly and I nodded. I knew how much she'd been looking forward to it and the only time she'd ever tried she almost drowned.

"No." I glared over at Edward and he stared at me with his jaw clenched. This guy was really getting on my nerves today. I mean I was _trying_ to be nice to him for Bella's sake but he wasn't making things easy. He can't control everything Bella does and I'll be damned if I don't get to have her to myself sometimes without him ruining our fun.

"Are you going to come over the border and stop us?" I asked glaring at him and the temperature in the room seemed to drop as it filled with tension. I crossed my arms over my chest and Edward shifted.

"If I'm correct your not even supposed to be in Forks. Are you breaking the treaty Jacob?" he asked and I stepped forward in front of Bella as I started to shake.

"I'm not bound to the treaty anymore. The only one in this room with limits is _you_. If you cross the line I'm sure that Pack will declare war on you immediately. I have permission to come and go in Forks as I please because I'm not part of _the Pack_ that made _that_ treaty with you. I'm in a new Pack, and we have no restrictions."


	14. You Don't Belong Here

"What?"

I was surprised Alice said something before Bella did but she was staring at me with her mouth hanging open. Bella looked confused but she was quiet which only meant she was thinking. Edward was still glaring at me and Alice was waiting for me to answer her question. But Bella and Edward were around so I was going to pretend like I had no idea what she said. It was her idea to keep _us_ a secret from Bella anyways. I kept my thoughts blocked from Edward by thinking of what Bella looked like when he'd left and when she was about to kiss me. The way he looked annoyed made me smile.

Obviously no one had expected the bomb I'd just dropped and apparently it meant a lot. It's not a big deal to me, but to people like Bella, and Paul, and Seth, and Alice, and my dad, and even members of the other Pack it was. Especially the Cullen's, now they had two Pack's to deal with instead of one. No one in the room with me now knew it, but it either meant the death of me or Sam. Guess whose the gossip of the day? Me.

"What do you mean Jake?" Bella asked and I blocked out all thoughts of what had happened so Edward couldn't pick anything up. I stared down at her helplessly but I didn't want to say anything else in front of her Bloodsucker or Alice.

"We can talk about this later in La Push. Can we please just go cliff diving?" I begged and Bella watched me for a minute before she nodded slowly.

"Sure Jacob, we can go cliff diving." she said reaching out for my hand and I gave it to her.

"No Bella, it's to dangerous."

"You know what Bloodsucker, if she wants to go cliff diving she's going to go. You're not gonna stop her, and you're not gonna stop me from coming over any time I want." I growled starting to shake and Bella squeezed my hand. I watched as Edward glared at me and I knew even if I wasn't a werewolf and he wasn't a vampire I still wouldn't like him. Sam was right on that one part, but the knew Pack had nothing to do with Edward, it was all about his sister. I glanced at her but her eyes were closed. This was one of the many reasons she probably had for not wanting to tell her family about us. She opened her eyes and stared deep into mine. Her eyelashes framed the liquid gold perfectly but she wasn't smiling. She was just watching me as she shook her head slowly, and I got the feeling that she wanted to talk. It wasn't hard to tell that she was mad at me for not telling her because she had her hands on her hips and her eyebrows were raised while her jaw was clenched. She glanced down at Bella's hand in mine and I rolled my eyes but dropped Bella's hand guiltily. Like I could really like anyone else but Alice.

"Let's just go Jacob." Bella said reaching for my hand again but I pulled it away and just turned around and let her start leading me out of the room. Edward grabbed my shoulders and spun me around so I did the most reasonable thing. I punched him in the face as hard as I could and his head snapped back as he took a step back. It sounded like to boulders just smashed together and I felt myself start to smile even though the bones in my hand cracked. I flexed my fingers and turned around to follow Bella out of the house towards her car.

"We should probably take the truck." I said as we walked out the front door. Bella nodded and I remembered about the others. "Can we stop by the diner on the way out? The others are waiting for me."

"Sure Jake." she said hopping in the drivers seat. she glanced at me before she started driving towards the diner. "So are you finally going to tell me what's going on with you? I mean you've kind of shut me out of your life ever since the Cullen's came back."

"Well it's not like you've cared since they have." I immediately regretted it once the words came out of my mouth. Even though it was the truth I knew it was the wrong thing to say. Bella glanced over at me and I rubbed the back of my neck instead of looking back.

"You know that's not true. I- I sat with you at lunch. You've stayed at my house."

"Yeah, I have, and exactly how many conversations have we had where we don't end up talking about the Cullen's? Or where I'm not mad and your not crying?" I said honestly as she pulled into the diner parking lot. I stuck my head out the window and looked inside. Paul, Seth, and Leah were sitting by the window just relaxing.

"Hey!" I yelled to them and they looked. I waved for them to come over and they got up. "You guys are in the back." I said and Paul and Leah immediately jumped in the back.

"Hi Bella." Seth said before he jumped in with the rest of them. Bella smiled at him before we started driving back to La Push. I didn't say anything else to Bella but I could hear the others in the back laughing about something. She pulled up to my house and the others hopped out.

"I'll talk to you guys later okay?" I asked hoping they would get the hint and of course Leah did. The guys didn't but she pulled them along beside her as they grumbled. I lead Bella toward the beach where we sat on a piece of driftwood where we'd first talked.

"Do you really feel like I don't care about you anymore now that Edward is back?" she asked quietly and I glanced at her before I nodded. It was the truth. Now that Edward was back I wasn't her Jake anymore, I was just Jacob that guy that's a werewolf. I can't be her sun if she's always in the darkness with him. I lost my best friend, even if I have Alice it's still gonna hurt some. "You're wrong Jake. Just because Edward's back... I mean the Cullen's... nothings changed..." she sighed and I almost felt bad that she didn't know what to say.

Ever since we saved her Bloodsucker things only got complicated for me. I Imprinted. I got a new Pack. Sam wants me dead. I got injured by the red head Bloodsucker. I lost my best friend. It didn't seem like things could get more confusing for me.

"I still love you Jacob. No one can change that." she said wrapping her arms around me and I squeezed my eyes shut for a minute. "Now why don't you tell me how your life has been." She let me go and we sat down on a piece of log.

"You can't tell the Cullen's."

"I won't."

"It all started when I went to Italy to help you save Edward. When I came home I realized how much I changed for the Pack, how different I was. I didn't feel like me anymore and when I came back I was different. I wanted to be me and Sam didn't want that. He told me I had to stay away from... you." I lied looking at the ground. Seth was right. It wasn't the time to tell Bella, she would just flip out over the whole thing and I really don't think she would understand. She was probably going to flip out about the what I'd already told her so I might as well lie about anything else that she didn't need to know or something I don't want her to.

"So I'm in a different Pack now. Everyone hates me except Paul, Leah, and Seth, they're in my Pack. Before that the red head got me and she made sure that I knew everything that she was doing to me was the Cullen's fault."

"Victoria. Victoria got you?"

"Yup she's the one. She was in your room and when I went in she knocked me out the window and the fight started." I said and Bella's face got paler than normal. She started shaking so I scooted closer to her.

"What did she do to you?"

"Well first she knocked me out and I don't really think you want to know what she did after that. It wasn't to pleasant but luckily I don't have any scars like you do." I said and she gasped clutching my hand. I let her hold it as I went on shivering slightly. "I guess I was worse off though. When I finally woke up I could hardly move but they left a cell phone. They thought I was beyond the point of saving, fortunately they didn't know how quick I heal. I called the only person I knew could help me. Carlisle Cullen."

I glanced out over the water and Bella staid silent. The sun had already went down clueing me in that we'd been out here for a couple hours. It hurt my pride to admit I actually needed help but it was the truth. I glanced at Bella trying to think of a way to explain it. I shifted as she met my eyes and I felt my eyebrows furrow together.

"He made it impossible for me to believe that all vampires are bad." I whispered simply and Bella stared at me stunned. Obviously Alice was another reason but she didn't need to know that. "I still don't like Edward, and I wish you could've been happy with Mike or me, but I can't force you to. I would've been your best friend forever, that's not really possible now. I wish you would've picked friendship over love but I guess as long as you're happy I'm okay. Things would've been a lot less complicated if you had picked me, especially if I was human." I said shaking my head slowly. If I was human I wouldn't have anything to do with Sam, I wouldn't worry about Bella being with the Bloodsucker's, I wouldn't have Imprinted on someone whose supposed to be my worst enemy.

If Bella would've picked me I never would've met Alice, I'd still be in Sam's Pack. I don't regret meeting Alice though. I wouldn't take it back for anything. I'd do everything over again 100 times and never regret it. I love her more than anything and I'd do anything for her.

Bella leaned in and let her forehead rest on mine as she put her hand on the back of my neck. She closed her eyes and I sighed. Over the past few weeks there had been a lot of what if's, I wonder if I made the right decisions. Bella leaned in even closer and I jerked back away from her and fell off the piece of driftwood. She tried to kiss me?

"What the fuck are you doing Bella?" I asked standing and backing away from her stunned. Bella looked at me confused. What the hell was she doing! She just totally tried to kiss me.

"I thought that's what you wanted." she said quietly. I couldn't keep the shock off my face as I watched her.

"I might've wanted that a few weeks ago but I don't feel that way about you now. Bella, I don't want _that_ from you. **Ever**." I said simply making sure she understood as I took another step away from her widening the gap between us. I can't believe she really tried to kiss me. She stared at me and I stared back not saying a word to her as I tried to get over what just happened. "I think you should go back to Forks now." I said running a hand threw my hair and Bella nodded slowly standing up. I swear she looked disappointed as I walked back to my house with her. She got in her car and I waved slightly. "See ya around."

She started the truck and I thought she was going to leave but then she looked me in the eye again. I immediately felt guilty when I saw her eyes were filled with tears. "Is there someone else Jake?" she asked. How am I supposed to answer that? I can either say yes and make her wonder who or I can say no and seem like I'm an asshole.

"No, I just don't want anything more than friendship from you. I'm waiting for the perfect girl to come around and I don't want to compare her to my friend. That's not fair, and I don't think of you that way." I said glancing over my shoulder as I heard the leaves rustle. It was to quiet for Bella to hear but that only made me want to get this over with even more.

"You want to be with Edward and I don't want anything to do with him. It's best if we're just friends, maybe you can come down and visit me when he doesn't have you tied down, and I'll try not to kill him at school."

"So your breaking up with me again?" she asked as the tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"It's not breaking up if we were never together in the first place. Go home Bella, you don't belong here anymore." I said. I knew it would hurt her feelings but she did the same thing to me over and over again by picking Edward. It's not her fault though, and it didn't hurt as bad as it used to, now that I have someone who I love more than I ever loved Bella.

I walked into the woods without looking back at her because I knew she was crying. I knew I hurt her feelings pretty bad, but she kind of deserved it. While Edward was gone she got her kicks by playing with my heart. Before Alice I had my heart set on Bella and she decided to crush it. But Alice. Alice put it back together like nothing ever happened. She made it better then when it had been the first time. I can honestly say I love her. I glanced around and saw Seth and Paul sitting down in the grass already in wolf form. I smiled at them and Seth's lips pulled back from his teeth as he smiled back. I phased easily and I joined in their thoughts.

_'You did the right thing Jake.'_

_'Thanks for that Paul, getting your approval is my ultimate goal in life.'_

_'At least you set her straight, she kind of used all of us for protection once the Cullen's left.' _

_'I think he knows that Seth.'_

_'She tried to kiss me. I don't want to be around her if she's gonna pull that shit of being with Cullen one minute then trying to come to me. 1 I don't take anyone's sloppy seconds and 2 I have Alice to think of. Now lets get to work. Paul go patrol towards Fork's for me will you? Seth I need you to go patrol here, and I'll go check around the mountains.'_

_'Okay Jake.'_

_'Gotcha bro.' _We all headed off in different directions when I remembered something that was missing.

_'Where's Leah?'_

_'On a date, ugh anyone that would want to date her must have mental issues.'_

I laughed as Seth thought that about his own sister. They continued laughing and taking bets on who the poor guy was as I got to the mountain and started sniffing around. The worst scent hit my nostrils burning them and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Cullen. I ignored that and kept walking putting my nose to the ground every few minutes, but there wasn't anything besides them. After a few hours I told Seth and Paul they could call it a night and I started walking home. As soon as they phased out I was left with my own thoughts and nothing else. It didn't take me long to get home and my dad had left a pair of jean shorts on the back porch. I phased easily and slid them on sighing tiredly. I walked inside and locked the door behind me as I went to my room but I stopped as the smell hit my nose.

"I've been waiting for you Jacob."


	15. I'm So Hot

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked staring at her. My jaw hit the ground as she sat down on my couch but continued to stare at me. She gave me the same look as earlier and I knew she was still upset about the whole me not telling her anything.

"Why do you think I'm here Jacob? I want to know what you didn't tell me. Bella came home an hour ago crying her eyes out but she won't tell anyone why and I have the feeling you told her something you haven't mentioned to me yet." she said watching me as I flinched slightly. Bella might as welll have told them I was hiding something.

"Why are you in La Push? I mean your in my house and your not supposed to be here." I said still shocked that there she was sitting on my couch like she wasn't breaking the treaty. Like Sam wouldn't find out about this and retaliate. She rolled her eyes and patted the seat beside her for me to sit.

"Don't change the subject, what are you hiding?" she asked looking me in the eye as I sat down beside her. I looked away from her because she wouldn't be as easy to lie to as Bella. I don't want to lie to her. Alice touched my face and turned it so I was looking at her again. "It's okay Jake, if anyone can understand what your going through it's me. I care about you and I want to know what you feel like you have to keep a secret from me. Starting with why Bella was so freaked when she came home." she said quietly.

"Okay." I said a little breathlessly. Alice smiled, that girl knew exactly how to make me do what she wants.

"I told her almost the same thing I told you, except I lied so it wouldn't freak her out and make her worry over nothing. I didn't mention anything about you either because thats what you wanted. I was telling her how things would've been simpler if she would've picked me and I was human. I don't want to ruin your life by being in it and it seems like all I've done so far is make things complicated. If I was human I wouldn't have Imprinted and if Bella chose me I wouldn't have met you." Alice frowned looking away from me and I sighed.

"I wouldn't take back meeting you though. Not for a second. I'd go through all of this again just to be able to see you everyday. I just don't want to ruin your life, I don't want you to hate me for Imprinting on you."

"Jake, it's impossible for you to ruin my life. Your the best thing thats ever happened to me. I would never hate you for Imprinting on me because I love it." she interupted and I smiled at her.

"Me too. I was already falling for you even when I hadn't Imprinted yet, and if I could've chose someone to Imprint on it would've been you." she rested her forehead on mine and smiled. "Anyways she kind of tried to... well she tried to make a move on me."

"Move as in how?" Alice asked her eyes lighting up with the same steely glint as earlier. I swallowed past the lump in my throat unsure whether to smile at her being jealous or fear for Bleea and my own life.

"Like, she tried to kiss me." Alice staid silent as she stared at me which was looking more and more like a glare as the minutes passed. She was definitly jealous and really really mad which was a good sign for me and a bad one for Bella. Who knew she would get so defensive overr a little kiss that never even happened. "I moved away though, and I kind of yelled at her for trying to. She started crying and asked if I had someone else and I said... no. But I made it clear that I would never be with her and I told her she didn't belong here." I said quickly because it felt like the longer I dragged it out the more likely I was going to get slapped. I watched her nervously as she shifted on the couch. She laid down and pulled me beside her so her back was against the back of the couch and I was facing her with my back to the t.v.

"You'd pick me over Bella right Jacob?" she asked and I stared at her stunned.

"Of course I would. There's no competition between you and Bella."

"Good. Thats all I need to know." she said snuggling closer to me and I smiled letting my arm drape over her waist. "Okay now what haven't you told me."

"When we got back from Volterra I knew I Imprinted on you but I knew Sam would never accept it so I didn't tell anyone. I was going to tell you at the airport but then the blond guy came up so I just left. Then I beat the crap out of him at school, because I don't like him. Sam thought I did it just to do it and everyone thought I still liked Bella. Paul thought I Imprinted on her so I ended up yelling at him that it wasn't her it was you. That's when everything really started." I said calmly taking a breath.

"So Paul knew before I did?"

"Uh, yeah. I hope your not mad." I said shifting slightly and Alice's lip jutted out in a pout.

"Great, first Aro then Edward and Paul then me, but I have a feeling more people knew before me. I would've prefered to be first." she said and I brushed up part of her hair that was lying down so that it was spiked again. She smirked at me and I smirked back.

"I'll remember that next time." I mumbled resting my head on the arm of the couch and Alice smirked bringing her face closer to mine. Her lips brushed against mine softly and I smirked kissing her back as I closed my eyes. She cupped my neck with her hand and kissed me again slowly before she pulled back slightly letting out her breath. I opened my eyes and looked at her and my lips curved up.

"On with the story."

"Right. So Paul and I got into a fight so he left me. I went back up to Bella's room to check on her and the red head chick was there."

"Victoria?"

"Yeah, I really don't care what her nam-"

"What happened exactly Jake? You were pretty vague on the details last time." she asked cutting me off.

"When I went up into Bella's room Victoria knocked me out the window and I started chasing her. I called out for Paul and I almost had her when she had another vampire hit me in the head. When I woke up they had me drugged and they decided to play with me. They broke my arm and a couple of my ribs and then more vampires came and they started to drain me." Alice flinched when I said drain but she wanted all the details. "They thought I was dead so they left me a cell phone, kind of like a joke and I called Carlisle and he fixed me up."

"When I finally got home Sam started grilling Paul about why he'd left me alone so I told the truth. I told them I Imprinted on you and they totally freaked. A couple days before Sam told me if it came down to a fight I would have to kill you." I flinched but kept going on with the story. "Sam ordered me not to make you a part of my life, he thought I wasn't serious because it would be impossible for me to love you the way he loves Emily. He told me if I made you part of my life he'd make sure no one else ever became a part of it again. I told him to find my replacement."

"Seth and Paul came with me and it started our own Pack. I told you about the Imprint then Paul told me about having two Alpha's so close to each other. Sooner or later I'm gonna end up having to fight Sam untill one of us finally gives in or one of us dies. The only other option would be for one of us to leave and I'm not going any where." I said tiredly. She stared at me for a minute without speaking and I closed my eyes waiting for her to say something. I wonder if I should've told her about Bella? She kiind of seemed a litle upset about that.

"You gave up everything for me." she whispered stunned and I nodded. I felt her thumb trace my jaw and I opened my eyes to look at her. Her lips were tilted down slightly and I frowned to. She shouldn't be sad, pixies should never be sad. Especially not mine. "Why?" she asked and I felt my face lighten up. This was the one thing that I was sure of so I had the best answer, and it was completly true.

"Because you worth it."

We stared at each other for awhile and I thought she was mad untill she leaned in and rested the side of her face against skin felt like ice against mine an I shivered at the change in my temperature. I must feel really hot to her. "You know I'd be crying right now if I could." she whispered and I smirked. "That has to be like the sweetest thing anyones ever said to me."

"Well it was the truth." I mumbled and I felt her lips curve up against the side of my face. "Are you to hot?"

"No. Your like a big soft blanket. You make me nice and warm."

"Your like an air conditioner thats always set on high. Which is good because I'm so hot." I joked and Alice smacked my shoulder but giggled moving her head so it was on the couch beside mine and she was looking me in the eye. I pressed my lips against hers in a light kiss and she kissed me back just as lightly like I might break if she put to much pressure on me. I put more pressure on her lips trying to prove my point and she kissed me harder than before making sure that I felt it. After a few minutes she pulled back away from me and her face almost looked flushed. _That's right I can make a vampire blush. _

"I should probably go. I mean if Sam or one of the others come over they'll smell me right away." she said sighing slightly. I smirked and fixed her hair.

"I could always sleep on top of you. They'd never find your scent over mine." I suggested and Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh really. So 'no one will smell me.' Nice try Jacob but that's not happening." she said smiking at me." Anyways what happens if Sam finds out I'm here? How do you think he'll respond to that? I'm breaking the treaty by being here."

"Well your already here though. It's not like it matters to him if you were here for a second or a year he'd still say your breaking the treaty. The way I see it your on my territory and I invited you over."

"I don't think he'll see it that way."

"Ohh come on. Just stay a little longer. You'll hear if anyones coming right? We haven't even really got to talk yet." I complained and she shifted slightly. She gave me that dirty look I love and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Your lucky your cute." she mumbled and I felt my face get red. "What do you want to talk about."

"What's your favorite color?" I asked. It was the first thing that popped into my head and I really don't know much about her.

"Purple."

"What's your favorite kind of flower?"

"Blue roses, long stem." she said and I closed my eyes."What about you? What's your favorite flower?" I chuckled lightly and she drapped her arm over my waist like I was doing to her. She didn't smell as bad as the Cullen's and if I didn't pay attention I didn't notice anything. She didn't seem to mind how I smelled either because her head was resting against my neck.

"I'm a boy, I don't have a favorite type of flower."

"Fine, whats your favorite sport?"

"Football." I said tiredly and I felt her fingers tracing the outlines of my face while my eyes were closed.

"Go to sleep Jacob." she whispered and I nodded slowly. Today had been well emotionally draining not to mention I hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few days. "I'll be here untill you fall asleep, and when you wake up I'll be back in Forks. If you need me you know where I am, and if anything happens call me okay?" I nodded slowly scooting a little bit closer to her and she shifted so one of her legs was over both of mine. I felt myself drift off to sleep quiker than I ever had before, but I swear I heard her say something right before I was unconcious.

* * *

**So yeah, R&R I'd like to atleast get 5 more reviews before i write anymore and yeah, thats it so review :)**


	16. Fallin For You

**So yeah hope you like the new chapter thanks to OreoPuff, Avada Cantare, Moon Sea Star,Toki 13, .x, and malkav 1226.**

* * *

School was hell like always. First it was Sam and his Pack giving me dirty looks, then it was Jessica who kept pretending like she couldn't see me, and it seemed like everytime I looked up Bella was watching me. Heading to lunch I saw the blond vampire guy but I ignored him and he did the same to me. No that Leah was sitting with us it seemed like our table was bigger than usual. Some of the other rez kids sat with us because apparently, we weren't that bad. Paul staid quiet through the most part of lunch and I had the feeling it was because he knew I was questioning his loyalty.

I felt something cold brush my back for a second and I glanced up and watched as Alice practically skipped past us grinning. I smirked and I felt something wet splash on my head and it spread out through my hair on to my face. "Oh!" some of the kids said looking at me as I turned around to face Sam. He pulled back the hand that was a little above my head. He dropped the now empty Pepsi can.

"Sorry bro, it slipped." he said and Jared snickered from behind him. I glared at Sam and stood slowly turning to face him and cocking my head to the side slightly.

"Really? Is my hand going to slip onto your face?" I asked shoving him away from me and Sam growled quietly.

"I don't know Black is your arm going to break itself?" he questioned and I glared at him. He was just begging me to hit him in front of everyone and if he kept pushing it I might give him what he wanted. I was having a bad enough day without Sam harassing me. But my ego is just as big if not bigger than Sam's and my whole Pack just saw him disrespect me.

"Why don't you just go home Sammy? I mean Emily might need you to go get her some muffin batter from the store. She lives to please remember. Do you think she'll please anyone?" I asked and I heard Jared gasp as I insulted he wanted to take shots at Alice then I'll go at Em. I got up in his face and growled quietly "You wouldn't want her to get hurt while your gone would you? Then again she's in more danger when your around her."

Sam swung at me and I dodged out of the way easily as his face turned red. He growled loudly and started shaking. I raised my eyebrows at him and he swung again missing completly.

"Aww come on Sam, that's two strikes." I whined knowing it would make him more pissed off than anything else. The fact that I was joking while he was pissed. He swung again and I smirked as he missed out of blind rage. I swung back at him clipping his nose and I heard it snap. I shoved him backwards but he ran right back at me hitting my mouth with a solid punch. I had to take a step back and Sam came closer to me.

"That's always been your problem Jacob. You talk to much." I brought my arm up hitting him in the chin and he actually flew back a little landing on the table next to us, sending Newton's food everywhere. Jared snarled at me but Paul stood quickly and hit him right in the jaw making Jared go down like a ton of bricks. Seth stood beside me growling at Embry and Quil. Sam stood and glared at me wiping the blood out from under his nose.

"This isn't over Black."

"Oh, I know. I'm just getting started." I said smirking and he walked away from us taking the other Pack with him. One of the newer kids. Collin or Brady growled at us from over his shoulder and Seth laughed. He slapped my back and sat back down. I watched as Sam left and almost laughed at the food stains on the back of his shirt. I felt the Pepsi start to make my face sticky but I didn't sit back down.

"Hey I gotta go alright?"

"Sure man."

"We got your back Jake." Leah said and I rolled my eyes as I picked up my bag. I glanced at Paul and he smiled at me. I bumped my fist against his and smirked at Seth and Leah before I started awalking out of the cafeteria. It was so like Sam to try and pick a ight with me in front of the whole school just for looking at Alice. Then the stupid new wolves in his Pack looked like they were Freshman or something. Not like they could take a rouge vampire let alone the Cullen's or me. I ran my hand through my hair trying to get some of the stickiness out. I felt someone grab thd back of my shirt and turned around to tell them to get away when they started pulling me into the bathroom.

"You cant stay out of trouble for one day can you?" Alice askd turning to wet down a paper towel while I looked around. She came back and started wiping the Pepsi off my face. This wasn't the boys' bathroom it, for one it didn't have any urinals and two there was a box on the wall that sold some kind of napkins. What the hell, paper towels are free.

"Alice why do they sell napkins when their free right there?" I asked and she glanced back to where I was pointing and snickered.

"Those aren't real napkins Jake" she said and I raised my eyebrows at her. If thet weren't napkins what were they? "Their tampons." she said and I felt my face get bright red and she laughed again.

"Eww." I mumbled looking at the ground."You know I can wipe my own face?" I said taking a step away from her and when she mimicked my step I smiled.

"Yeah but if I let you do that then I wouldn't have an excuse to look at you."

"Alright then Doctor Alice Cullen. I'm all yours but can we leave the girls bathroom?" Alice glanced up at me and rolled her eyes as she wiped my face and I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Alice to get me in the girls' restroom."I mean seriously what will people think if they come in and see me in here? They might think we're doing this." I mumbled leaning down but Alice pulled away from me taking a step back.I raised my eyebrows at her questioningly.

"Your lips bleeding a little bit."

"So are you saying you don't 'vant to suck my blood.'" I joked and she smiled again.

"Even though your a Werewolf your scent just calls out to me more than any of the others. I can tell the difference between you from Paul, Seth, and Leah. For being a dog you smell pretty good, and I don't want to tempt myself to much."

"Well I'm willing to take the risk for both of us." I said seriously leaning in and pressing my lips against hers softly. I pulled back after a few seconds and watched her reaction. She froze for a minute then licked the little bit of my blood off her lips. She stared straight forward and she looked a little bit confused. I hope thats a good sign.

"I want..."

"You want what?"

"I vant to suck your blood!" she joked grinning at me. I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers again and she let her tongue drag across the line on my bottom lip as she kissed me again. It was like last night except we were standing in a bathroom, in school, where anyone could walk in and see us making out. Did it add to the danger feeling? Hell yeah. Did I enjoy it? Your kidding right? Of course I enjoyed it. Her teeth closed on my lip and I thought she was going to bite me but she just pulled me closer. After another minute she shoved me away from her and I landed on my butt across the room.

"I think that's enough." she said squeezing her eyes were dialated but when she opened them again they were completly normal. I sucked on my on lip and the bleeding stopped in a minute. "I can only handle so much before I'll probably lose it." she said honestly and I smirked.

"Well thanks for making me better. I should probably go now, you can come with me if you want." I offered and she skipped over to me and entertwined our fingers. She kissed my cheek and led the way out of the bathroom with our fingers still entertwined. I thought she wanted to keep this a secret not go around making out all over school? Not that I mind making out all over school, or even just holding her hand.

"We're taking my car." she said twirling a hey ring around her finger.

* * *

"So where do you wanna go?" Alice asked looking down the street and I smirked. I hadn't been to Seattle in months and now I'm here and I'm hungry.

"McDonalds." I said pointing to the big yellow 'M'. Alice drove to it smiling. Seattle is the biggest city I've ever been to. Not counting our little trip to Italy. The one thing that I love more than my car is McDonalds. I mean seriously, whats better than a thing of large french fries and a on a hot day? Nothing.

I smiled as we pulled into the parking lot and hopped out of the car. I met Alice in the back and we walked towards the entrance with our hands entertwined. No body here knew I was a Werewolf and she was a vampire so we could do whatever we wanted. I opened the door for her and we walked in and stood in line talking quietly.

"After this, do you wanna go for a walk or something?" I asked and she smirked.

"Out of all the things there is to do in Seattle you want to go for a walk? We could go like shopping or something and I could get a new dress!" I stared at her for a minute raising my eyebrows. Do I really seem like the kind of guy who goes and watches his girlfriend try on dresses. "Come on Jacob, just for like an hour." she begged and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Only if we get to walk there." I said and she smirked. After we ordered we sat down in a back booth. Alice didn't eat anything and I glanced at her. She started picking at my fries like it she was actually enjoying them. I inhaled my Big Mac then my second and then the third then we stood walking towards the exit.

"I don't know how you can just eat like that. It's like the food never drops in your stomach or something." Alice mumbled and I slung my arm over her shoulders.

"Phasing burns a lot of calories so I eat more to keep myself healthy and strong and adorable." Alice chuckled but wrapped her arm around my waist as we walked. She wrinkled her nose and I glanced down at her. "Do you smell that?" I sniffed the air but the only thing I could smell was McDonalds and the smell of something a little to sweet, but then again they do make apple pies.

"Food?"

"No." she said sniffing the air then turning down the alley right in front of us pulling me with her. I stumbled and smelled the air again and the sweet smell got stronger and finally I understood. It was to sweet to be apple pie and it didn't smell good, it made my nose hurt. What the hell? I sniffed the air again and walked towards the smell as it got stronger down the alley. Alice followed behind me smelling the air catching the scent. We didn't talk as the smell got stronger and stronger the farther we went and it lead us to an abandoned building I glanced at Alice and she met my eyes for half a second.

"Let's go in." she said.

"Okay." I said calmly. I turned the handle on the door and pushed it open slowly. I walked in but Alice pulled me back giving me a look.

"Ladies first." she said and I rolled my eyes. Was now really the time to let her go first into a building that reeked of Bloodsucker's? Then again looking at it from her point of view she was stronger than me right now, and about 100 times more durable. I'm practically useless when I'm not in wolf form. She was probably just doing it to protect me. I nodded slowly and let her go first. Alice walked in silently and I followed behind her. The first room was just a big empty space that looked like it hadn't seen daylight in years. It was big and open so it was easy to tell nothing had been in this room a lot. Off to the left there were stairs and straight ahead there was an elevator.

"I say we take the stairs."

"Probably a good idea." we headed to the stairs and light filtered out from the window. We walked up slowly and got out on the first chance looking around nervously. There wasn't just room this time. It was a hallway with atleast 2 doors on each side. There was a huge window at the end of the hallway so you could see down outside. I walked up to the first door and pushed it open gently as Alice walked to the end of the hall looking out. I glanced in the room and stuck my head inside to look around. Thw whole building reeked but when I opened the door an even worse smell drifted out.

Meat. I stared in the room and tried not to throw up. All the missing kids. There must be more than they said on the news because they were here. With there bodies practically shredded and bite marks covering any peice of skin that wasn't shredded. The worst thing was that some of the kids only looked like they belonged in 5th grade. It was just a room full of dead bodies. Some were ripped some of the bones were poking out of the skin. Some were even crushed so bad the people looked like they belonged on paper. They didn't look human anymore.

I pulled the door shut and glanced over at Alice who was to just keeping watch over something out the window. I walked to the next room and smelled the door before I pushed it open. There weren't any more dead bodies, well none that weren't still up and walking. I stared in stunned as 5 pairs of blood red eyes stared back at me. We stared at each other for a minute and I felt my blood start to rush to my heart. 5 vampires. Could I really take 5 when I'm not even a wolf.

"Uh, I think I'm in the wrong room." I said taking a step back and the first one hissed lunging at me. I barely avoided his hand and I ran towards the stairs with Alice a few feet infront of me. Something jerked me back and threw me down the hallway so hard I busted threw the window.

"Jake!" I landed on the ground gasping for air as I slid threw the mud before another one yanked me to my feet and threw me back against a tree. It shook as I hit it and I immediatly phased now that I had the chance. I almost lunged at the one closest to me but then stopped when I saw the spiky hair. Alice snarled at the 5 Leech's in front of us and I growled showing off my teeth, but they all just snarled back and tried to circle us. 2 girls 3 boys. The boys all looked like they were on steroids and the girls had to be 5'11 easy, Alice glanced at me and I knew what to do. I bolted away from them with Alice close on my heels. Running from 5 hungry vampires.

* * *

**So yeah, hoped you like the chapter review if you want**


	17. Meet the Parents

I ran harder than I ever had before but the things behind us were faster than any other vampire I've ever seen. It's lucky the building we had went to was right on the outskirts of Seattle with the woods close by or we would've been spotted right away. I had to weave between trees just to keep them from jumping on my back and taking me down. We couldn't possibly make it from Seattle to the Rez, or even Forks with these things on our heels. One of the girls lunged at Alice's back and I jumped at her, colliding in the air and slamming to the ground with me on top. I snarled and snapped at her neck twisting it with my teeth and jerking away from her, pulling her head off her body.

Something shrieked behind me and I stared at the insane eyes of one of the bigger males. I swear it sounded like one of those Zombie screams from Dawn of the Dead or something but he wasn't a zombie. He was a vampire. He was in the air coming towards me like a bullet, to fast for me to move out of the way. Another one of them blurred in front of me and hit the other one hard enough to snap it's neck then she finished it by pulling it clean off the body.

Alice glanced back at me and I lunged at her. She ducked, like I knew she would, so I hit another one of the stupid Bloodsuckers dead on sending us both rolling backwards. I felt my fur hit the pavement and I knew we were rolling across the road. I heard a car screech to keep from hitting us as we rolled off the road to the other side of the street, which was thankfully wooded. I wonder if that person even realized what they just saw.

The vampire jumped off me and grabbed me by my tail, throwing me into a tree and it shuttered. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts and when I looked around the thing was no where in sight. I couldn't see Alice or anyone else. _Where the hell did you go?_

I looked around again and something landed on my back. Immediately I stood on two legs and started thrashing around. I ran my back into a tree and started jumping around like a bull. I threw myself on the ground and started rolling around but the freakin' thing wouldn't come off. I felt it tighten it's hands in my fur and I yelped as I felt the all to familiar sting of vampire venom in my shoulder. I stood up on my hind legs again and let myself drop back and the thing hissed finally letting go. I turned and ripped at it as soon as I got up and it screamed again. I didn't bother ripping its head off because what could it do without legs?

I howled at the top of my lungs and another female came at me hissing as she crouched down but then she cocked her head and stared at me with her bloodshot eyes that made my nerves just twitch involuntarily.

"Jared?" she asked straightening up and I turned my head to look at her confused. Jared? How would she know Jared? How would she know he was a werewolf? "Jared? Don't you recognize me?" she asked stepping closer to me and I snarled taking a step back. The girls face dropped and she looked at the ground. She looked so sad. I felt myself shifting back to normal before I'd consciously decided to and I took the jeans off the vampire who had no use of them now that he didn't have legs.

"How do you know Jared?" the girl stared at me for a minute like she didn't understand what I was saying. "How do you know Jared?" I asked again slower this time and the girl scowled at me.

"I'm not retarded. I understood what you said but why should I tell you anything? You just killed my friend though. You killed Anthony."

"Well if you didn't notice sweetheart, _Anthony_ tried to kill me first." I said shifting and the girl gave me a dirty look. I guess she was pretty but then every vampire is uncontrollably pretty. Alice is just the best of the best. " Now lets start with an easy question. What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because if you don't I'm going to phase and rip your head off. Now what's your name?" I asked watching her as I started to shake and she swallowed barely loud enough for me to hear. I glared at her but she just straightened up and glared back.

"I could kill you faster than you could phase."

"Do you want to test that theory? Now I'm going to ask you one more time before I get upset. What. Is. Your. Name." A shudder rolled it's way threw my body and the girl took a step back but then stopped. Why would anyone change someone so annoying?

"Bree Tanner."

"Bree?" I asked stunned and the girl nodded slowly. Bree and Anthony. The girl Jared Imprinted on. The girl that Victoria had called for when she had me. Bree was a vampire now? I can only imagine how Jared will feel when he finds out. I mean he and Sam have it so drilled into their brains Vampire = Bad that they'll kill her.

"Give Victoria a message for me. Tell her I'm coming for her, and when I find her, she's dead. Wait, what am I thinking, you won't be alive long enough to tell her." This was one of the girls who drained me. She left me to die. She freakin' leeched on me and she left me to die. I snarled at her and she took a step away from me.

"I thought you weren't going to kill me."

I felt my body start to rip itself as I phased and I snarled even louder at Bree. I don't care if she's Jared's Imprint, she was dead. I lunged at her and she scrambled out of the way and took off sprinting. I ran after her growling as I lunged at her time and time again. I knew she was leading me back to the house full of vampires but I didn't was going to die for what she did to me. Something jerked me backwards and Bree took the opportunity to run inside. I turned around to glare at Alice and she gave me a dirty look back. I jerked away from her and turned to go at Bree again but Alice pinned me to the ground.

"No. Don't be stupid. We need to get to the car now." she said tossing another pair of jeans at me. I glared at her for a minute and she stared back waiting for me to do something. I sighed and she got off me and turned away from me grinning. I phased again and pulled on the pants that were a little to baggy. I mean what are the odds of finding two pairs of jeans that fit perfectly in one day? "Follow me." she said and she took off back the way we came. I followed her as fast as I could until we finally came back out at the car.

We drove back to Forks in silence and I glared out the window. She just ruined my chance to get revenge on the Bloodsucker who screwed with me. She just let her get away without a freakin scratch. I could feel her looking at me but I didn't look at her.

"Where the hell did you go?" she asked and I turned my glare on her. "And what was with the whole lunging at me thing?"

"The whole 'lunging at you thing' was so I could save your freakin' life. And your the one who took off."

"I swear Jacob your so stupid sometimes." she mumbled and I looked away from her again.

"Huh, that's funny. Would you like to tell me why I'm stupid because I really don't understand where the hell you got that from." I growled and I felt her look at me.

" Do you think it's smart to jump face to face with a newborn? Seriously Jacob. Why would you even think about running back inside a house full of newborns? I mean do you want to die? Because I don't want anything to happen to you, and I'm not going to let anything. So you can be pissed at me if you want, but I don't care as long as your still breathing, and able to speak for yourself. I mean do you know what you dying would do to me?" I glanced over at her and saw her frowning. We staid quiet for the whole drive back to Forks, 1 because I don't know what to say, and 2 because I feel bad that I made her sad. I reached out and tried to take her hand but she moved it away at the last second. I sighed and tried again looking at her face and she glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry." I said watching her and she looked like she was about to cry if she could. "I really am. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you, so I understand. I scared you."

"You should be." she mumbled holding my hand and I rested my head on the back of my seat so it was turned facing her. I closed my eyes and let her drive falling asleep easily.

"Jacob. Get up. We're here." I cracked my eyes open and looked at Alice. She ran her hand threw my hair before she got out of the car. I climbed out of the car and she walked to my side holding my hand. "Your back is still red from the venom." she said and I glanced around. We were at the Cullen's house. Alice pulled open the garage door and I dropped her hand.

"Everyone I'm home." she said walking in to the kitchen they probably never use. I felt a chill go through my body and then they were all sitting around the table. The blond girl gave me a dirty look and I smiled at her, but the others didn't really seem to care. The guy with the blond hair walked up to Alice and smiled and I glared as he tried to pull her in for a kiss. Alice took a step away from him and pushed him back slightly and I grinned at him. _That's right bitch, she wants __**me**__ not you._

"Hello Jacob." Carlisle said and I smiled at him as he walked closer to me with a woman. "This is my wife Esme. Esme this is Jacob Black." Esme held out her hand and I looked at it for a minute and Alice cleared her throat so I shook it smiling at her. She smiled back at me.

"It's nice to meet you Jacob."

"What is that God awful smell?" I glanced over at the blond girl and rolled my eyes at her.

"And these are my children. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett." Emmett, the bigger one smirked at me. This guy was in my weight training class, he seemed okay I guess. For being a vampire.

"What's up dude?"

"Nothing man, why are you covered in mud, and blood?" He asked glancing at me and I looked down at myself. What do you know, I was covered in mud.

"That's why he's here. There's a coven of newborns in Seattle, and they attacked us. Their all Victoria's. There in an abandoned building and all those missing kids, well half of them are vampires and the other half are..."

"Rotting." I said glancing around and Carlisle gasped. Alice glanced at me and I frowned. She wanted to tell the story.

"There's between 5 or 10 floors. We only got to the second floor before we found 5 newborns, and they made sure we left. We killed four but the last one got away. I think Victoria is rounding them up to get back at us for James." she said quietly looking around and I nodded slowly.

"Where are they?" Carlisle asked and I glanced at Alice. She looked at the ground for a minute then looked back up at Doctor Cullen.

"Seattle."

"Why were you in Seattle with the Mutt?" Jasper asked and I glared at him. Just because I'm in his house doesn't mean I won't kick his ass. Alice took a step away from him closer to me and I shifted forward slightly. She looked around at the room for a minute like a deer caught in the head lights and I knew what I had to do.

"I drove to Seattle because Sam pissed me off and I ran into her at the mall. We started yelling at each other so they kicked us out and she smelled them." I lied shrugging slightly and Alice glanced over her shoulder at me.

"I want to tell the truth." she said quietly and everyone heard her. I stared at her stunned but she just nodded slowly. She turned to face everyone else but she put one of her hands behind her back and held mine. Was she really going to do this? I mean not that long ago she said she didn't want anyone to know about us, now she was holding my had in front of her family.

"Carlisle, I want you to know the truth. You deserve it. Jacob and I are kind of... together. We bonded in Italy and he Imprinted on me. We went to Seattle together, and after we ate I smelled them." she said staring at Carlisle. Carlisle glanced at me then back at Alice and sighed slightly.

"I had the feeling that there was more going on between you two than you were letting on. I mean when he was gone, you weren't like yourself. But what's an Imprint?" he asked and suddenly all eyes were on me. Even Alice's.

"Well it's like love at first sight but stronger. It's a really sudden thing. I didn't even know Alice for 24 hours before I Imprinted on her. It means like, the girl becomes the purpose of the wolves existence and as long as their together, everything will be okay. It's not just a normal feeling that you can get for anyone. It's just that one person, and their spiritually connected. All I want to do is make her smile and laugh. Some of us never find our Imprint but I found her. She's the most important thing in the world to me, and I'd do anything for her." I said trying to get Carlisle to understand but I guess I put more details in then I had when I told Alice because she was staring at me. I shoved my hands in my pockets and I felt my face get red. No one was saying anything.

"Jake..."

"Your dead."


	18. I Won't Black Out Or Maybe I Will

**Well I know this is a short Chapter but I think it's a pretty good one. It's definitly one of my favorites I've written so far so I hope you like it R&R**

* * *

I glanced over at Jasper raising my eyebrows at him.

"What?" I asked but he was already blurring up to me. He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and threw me at the Cullen's glass wall. I slammed into it and my head bounced off like a rubber ball. The wall cracked behind me as I landed on the carpet and put a hand to the back of my head. Blood. My hand looked blurry and it was only a foot in front of my face so I couldn't really see anything. Jasper grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and threw me at the wall again and this time I smashed threw it. I flew a few feet before I landed on my side rolling slightly.

"What the fuck!" I yelled trying to push myself to my knees. This was the third time I'd gotten thrown threw a damn window in the past week. A pale light flashed threw the darkness and I felt Jasper's knee connect with my nose and I fell back again. I cupped my nose in my hands and Jasper kicked me in the ribs.

"You think your just going to come in to **my** house, with **my** girlfriend and tell **my** family your in love with her?" he yelled kicking me again and I rolled onto my side gasping or air. What the hell was his problem? My whole body felt numb from where my head hit the glass. I still coud hardly see anything and I'm pretty sure one of my ears is bleeding. Jasper lifted me up by my shirt and hit my back against a tree.

"You think I'm just going to let this go Mutt!" he yelled slamming me against it again. He lifted me up by my throat with one hand and I started choking. I could see his paleness against the darkness and i was already limp so I did the one thing that could help me keep my pride. I spit right at his face and he snarled throwing me again. I spun threw the air and landed in the river. I gasped for air and moved my hands around over the smooth rocks untill I finally got steady. I pushed myself up to my feet slowly and I heard Jasper breathing hard beside me. He kicked me in the chest and I fell back in the river again trying to catch my breath.

He leaned over me and started punching me. I felt my head go limp but I didn't try to hit him back. My head kept going from side to side landing in the water.

"Why aren't you fighting back!" He yelled at me. He hit me again in the nose and black dots hovered above my already blurry eyes.

"Because, she wouldn't want me to." I whispered trying not to let the blood get in my mouth more than it already was. I blacked out for half a second before I forced myself to open my eyes. Something smashed into Jasper knocking him off me. I relaxed a little bit and I used my arms to pull myself out of the river. I kept my eyes closed and I let the blood drop out of my mouth. What the hell man. What just happened?

"Don't touch him ever!" someone yelled and I couldn't pull myself any farther so I dropped down into the mud. I wonder why I'm in the river? I don't even live by a river, and I'm so sore. I heard something smash against something else and I laid my head on the ground sideways. It was cool, even though it hurt.

"Get the hell out of here!" that sounded like Alice. I closed my eyes relaxing on the ground even though it kept shaking. Something loud kept me awake but everytime I opened my eyes I got dizzy. The last thing I remember was Alice waking me up and taking me in her house. I wonder if I phased then fell back asleep in the river?

"Jake? Jacob are you okay?" I opened my eyes and stared at the pale figure in the night untill my eyes finally settled on her. Alice leaned down beside me and ran her hand through my hair and I moaned as she hit a bump on my head. She pulled her hand away and glanced at. "Oh God, are you concious?"

"Where am I?" I asked and she stared down at me shocked.

"Carlisle!" she yelled and everything went black.

...

**Alice's POV**

I knocked Jasper off Jacob and he growled at me.

"Don't touch him ever!" I screamed at Jasper and he shot off the ground glaring at me.

"So this is it? We've been together for more than 50 years and your willing to throw it all away for a dog?" he asked yelling at me and I glared at him.

"Stay away from him Jasper. I'm warning you right now. If you ever touch him again..." I shook my head letting my sentence drift away. If he hurt Jacob, I don't know what I'd do to him. I don't know if I would live threw it.

"You didn't answer my question." he said smirking. "That obviously means you have some feelings for me. Your just confused Alice, but you'll come to your senses eventually. Don't think I won't kill him to make sure you come to them. I mean he's just so... fragile. He could get in a car accident on his way back to his house. He could drown when he goes swimming. He could disappear off the face of the earth. A rouge vampire could kill him. The possibilities are endless."

"I won't let you get to him." I said but my voice shook and Jasper smiled. I was feeling something I hadn't felt in a long time. Fear.

"You can't be with him every second. And when your not their, I will be. It's not like he'll want to be with you for the rest of his life anyways. The dog will want puppies. He'll want to grow old with someone, not be young forever. Then he'll leave you and you'll come crawling back to me."

I glanced back over my shoulder at Jacob and tried to swallow past the lump in my throat. He was laying face down in the mud, and he looked so fragile.

"Get the hell out of here!" I yelled knocking glaring at him before I walked over to Jacob and flipped him over to look at him. "Jake? Jacob are you okay?" I asked. His eyes were open but he wasn't focused on anything. His eye was already swelling up and there was a cut above the opposite one. His mouth had blood coming out of it and his nose was bleeding. His left cheek was swelling up and his neck had a bruise the shape of a hand print on it. I ran my hand threw his hair and he moaned. I pulled my hand away and looked at the blood on it. "Oh God, are you concious?"

"Where am I?"he asked quietly fumbling over his words.

"Carlisle!" I yelled pulling Jacob up into my arms and I sprinted back to the house. _What if Jasper really killed him. I knew he was going to try. If Rosalie hadn't held me back I could've gotten to him sooner._ I tried to stay calm as I laid Jacob out on the table. I knew I shouldn't have told anyone about me and Jacob. I knew something bad would happen. I glared at Rosalie as she came up to us and Carlisle came to looking over Jacob.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked leaning over Jacob. He was way to bloody, and the smell kept running threw my mind. It hadn't even been 24 hours since I'd had it, and it was still running threw my system. I could still taste it.

"Alice I think you should leave." Carlisle said putting pressure on the gash above Jacob's eye. He glanced up at me but I shook my head.

"I can help you."

"No you can't. I'm not even sure I can fix what Jasper's done." he said looking at me seriously. I took a step away from him.

"What are you saying?"

"There is a big chance that Jacob will never wake up." he said staring at me and I glanced down at Jacob. He looked okay. Not like he was about to die or something. I kept telling myself that he would be fine but he was bleeding to much.

"Is there anything we can do? I mean I can't just let him die."

"The wolves don't know, but the Volturi found out a way to turn a wolf. They tested on all the ones they caught. I know how to turn him."

* * *

**Is Jacob ready to become a vampire? Review and tell me :)**


	19. Monster

**Thanks for the reviews, R&R**

* * *

I felt like my body was burning. I mean seriously like it was on fire. I clenched my jaw shut to keep from yelling. Someone had put me in a bed and put the covers over me but I wasn't even warm. My body didn't hurt anymore, it was just my throat. Everything looked clearer, like I was I could seperate every color that mixed to make the carpet.

I rolled out of bed and stood up slowly walking to the door. Why wasn't I wearing a shirt? I shrugged it off pulling the door open as I started walking down the stairs. This house was way to nice to be anyone but the Cullen's. When I got to the living room no one was there either. I felt lighter on my feet than I had before and it felt like I was moving slower than usual. I walked through the whole house but I couldn't find anyone. Not even the annoying blond girl.

"Hello?" I called and my voice echoed off the walls. "Alice?" I yelled looking around. The whole house was empty. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen anything like a bed or a picture since I left Alice's room.

"Carlisle! Emmett?" I called looking around. Where was everyone?

"There you are Jacob." I almost jumped out of my skin as Emmett came up behind me. He walked up to me and I smirked at him.

"Hey man where's Alice at?" I asked and Emmett grinned at me.

"She's hunting with the others. We were waiting for you to get up. Lets go." he said blurring out of the room and I ran after him and was suprised when I caught him easily right as he went to cross the river. I could smell everything the grass the rain from a few days ago and I stopped dead when it hit my nose. The smell. Emmett kept running unaware that I'd stopped and I took off down the river. It smelled better than anything I'd ever smelt before. Better than burgers and steak and hotdogs and chicken. My throat burned and I ran toward it. I felt myself blurring as I ran threw the woods and I saw her.

"Hi Jake." Bella said smiling at me and I just stared at her taking a few steps closer as the burning in my throat got worse. I could hear the blood pumping threw her veins and it pounded around the inside of my head. Her heart started beating faster and I felt my nerves rise. Bella took a step away from me and her eyes were lit up. I could practically smell the fear radiating off of her.

"Jacob?"

"Shut up!" I hissed trying to keep her from talking as her scent kept running under my nose like she was teasing me. When I heard her voice, it set me off even worse. I was breathing hard, trying to calm myself down but Bella was freaking out even worse now. Everytime she breathed out I lost more and more of my self control. If she just kept her mouth shut maybe I could force myself to run away. I felt myself shuddering like I do everytime before I turn into a Wolf but I knew I wasn't going to phase. I was trying to stop myself from hurting someone.

"Jacob I don'-" My body took over and I lunged at Bella knocking her to into the water. I snapped down on her neck so hard I heard it break. I clenched my jaw even tighter so she couldn't get away, crushing her windpipe without even trying. I don't even know how to describe the taste when her blood poured in my mouth. It made all the pain go away. I sucked on her neck greedily trying to get all the blood out untill there was none left. I pushed myself off her and wiped my chin off with the back of my arm. The pain in the back of my throat had dulled down but it was still there. I could feel it.

"Noo!" I glanced over my shoulder and saw Edward running up to us along with the rest of the Cullen's. Edward craddled Bella in is arms and I finally understood what I just did. I killed Bella. I'm a killer.

"He doesn't know any better Edward. He's a Newborn." Alice said standing in front of me defensively.

"He's a monster."

...

I bolted up right and something pinned my chest down. I tried to squirm out from under it but something cool touched my face.

"Jake, calm down." I stared up at Alice and she ran her hand threw my hair. I winced as her finger hit the tender spot.

"Where am I?"

"My house. You've been unconcious for almost 4 days. I was getting a little worries about you. Carlisle had to give you a couple transfusions. I thought you were going to die. I thought I was going to lose you. Then Seth and Paul came over looking for you they said you would heal. I guess I took a big risk on believing them." Thank God for Seth and Paul.

"I feel pretty good. How bad was I?"

"Shattered skull, broken cheek, and jaw. Your lip was busted up pretty bad and you had a severe concussion. Your neck was almost crushed and you had bruises over the most of your face and body."

"Pretty messed up huh. I mean what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right? I should be pretty strong considering the past few weeks I've had." I joked smirking and Alice glared at me. I have never been more scared in my life, and when I'm scared I become the cockiest person alive. Not scared of Alice, but scared what she could do to me if she wanted to. It's just something I started doing when I became a wolf. Looking scared is a weakness. I think we've already established I don't like feeling weak.

"It's not funny Jacob. You could've died." I actually laughed and pushed myself to me feet even though on the inside I was freaking out. The dream, really messed with my head. I'm having trouble looking Alice in the eye.

"It's not that big of a deal, I could take him anytime any day. He just caught me off guard." I said and Alice glared at me.

"Why are you so damn stubborn Jacob! Don't you undestand that Jasper can kill you?"

"Why can't you just have faith that I know what I'm doing? I mean seriously Alice it's like you expect me to die!" I yelled looking down at her. Alice only cussed when she was really upset about something and right now that something was me.

" I don't want you to, thats the whole point!"

"What?"

"If he kills you Jacob what do you think I would do? I mean I've done everything you wanted. I told my parents about us, I stayed over at your house even though I was breaking the treaty, I was even going to tell Bella to back off and try to become friends with Paul and Seth. What else do you want me to do? I've watched you make two really huge stupid decisions that almost got you killed! I'm trying so hard and it's like you _want_ to die." she said breathless even though she doesn't breathe. "Listen to me Jacob. Jasper _will_ kill you if you fight again."

"No he won't."

"He will."

"Not if I kill him first." I said looking away from her and I hate how she got that pained look on her face. She didn't want to let go of Jasper, but she didn't want to lose me. _Great, another Jacob, Bella, Edward situation. Just what I need. _Alice stared at me but I didn't look back at her.

"I hope you can decide who you want alive more when the time comes to it." I said stretching out and Alice caught my face in her hands. She tilted it kind of forcefully so I had to look at her and I noticed her eyes were black.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"You did, and it's okay. I can't force you to love me back. I can't make you not love _him_." I said trying to pull away from her but she just held on tighter. I can't make her not love Jasper, just like Sam can't make me not love her. I can't say that I won't break down if she picks him over me, but I want her to be happy. Whether it's with me or some filthy Bloodsucker. She hugged me tightly and I relaxed for a minute.

"I love you Jacob, he's a monster." _He's a monster. He's a monster. He's a monster._ I realized it was the first time Alice had ever said she loved me but the other words kept ringing in my head. What happens if I'm the monster? She won't love me anymore, that much is obvious. She pressed her lips against mine but I didn't respond as a fresh wave of fear rolled throughout my body. What if I really killed Bella? What if I killed a stranger? Alice pulled back to look at me and I didn't know what to do.

"Are you alright?"I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Never felt better." I lied walking towards the door. Her room had a lot more stuff than it had in my nightmare. It was elegant, and pretty and it wasn't over crowded but it didn't look empty. I don't like lying to Alice but admiting I was scared is something I really don't want to do. I mean she's already worried about me and we had a fight. The last thing I need to do is let her know I'm stressing over something thats never going to happen. Not as long as I have a say in it. "I guess I should go. I mean Paul and Seth are probably worried about me."

"Okay." Alice said quietly but I had to get something off my chest.

"We really need to talk. Not now but soon." I said and Alice watched me nodding slowly. I walked out of the Cullen's house and ran back to La Push, and when I got there I realized I never said I love you back.

* * *

**So Jake's not a vampire... yet. Incase you didn't get it he was having a nightmare. I just thought of this and I came up with the perfect ending to this story a couple nights ago. Hope you like reading it and I'll update soon because I already know how to finish it all up. I might write a second part but I'm not sure yet. Anyways I'm done talking now so review 8)**


	20. I Like How You Smell

**I haven't said it in awhile but I don't own Twilight R&R**

* * *

I went straight back to my house and took a shower. I felt... dirty. Not because of Alice but I just couldn't shake off the dream. It gave me kind of a bad feeling, like I saw the future or something, like thats what I was about to come. I shook running my hand threw my hair as I got out and put on fresh clothes. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that those newborns were coming for Bella, and they were coming soon. Bree hadn't exactly gave anything away but what can I say, I just have the feeling.

I grabbed the keys to my bike needing to feel the fresh air instead of being cooped up in the rabbit. My dad hadn't really been worried because apparently Paul and Seth had told him that I was just spending quality time with Alice. Right. Like I actually enjoyed myself. I rode through town then turned down the dirt road that lead to the place I hadn't been for almost a month now. I pulled up and Sam was waiting outside with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm not here to fight Sam." I said parking my bike and walking to the front porch. Sam gazed at me for a moment before he nodded slowly.

"Then why are you here?" he asked and I took a step so I was on his front porch.

"You know all those missing people in Seattle? Well I found them and their dead, well dead in the sense that they were and they were drinking blood from others." I said looking at him and crossing my arms over my chest.

"The Cullen's?"

"No, the red head. She's creating an army of newborn ones. Their faster, and stronger than the Cullen's. I found their little hideout. They've got bodies piling up in this building man, and their going to come here."

"Why don't you come inside and we'll call the rest of the Pack, mine and yours." Sam said nodding his head towards the front door and I nodded walking in in front of him. I walked into the kitchen where we always sat to talk about things when we were all together. I walked in before Sam and Emily turned to look at me. I expected her to ignore me or even give me a dirty look but she didn't. She smiled at me. She walked up to me and hugged me tightly and I hugged her back when she pulled back to look at me.

"Jacob, it's so nice to see you. You look like you've lost weight, are you hungry?"

"Sure, thanks Emily." I said a little shocked and Emily just smirked at me pushing my hair up before she walked back to the stove. Sam walked in and smiled at her and we both went to sit at the table to wait for the others.

"I know Alice was here the other night."

"Are you going to do anything about it?" I asked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"If I was going to do something about it I would've already." he said and I smirked. "I know she's your Imprint Jake, and if Emily got turned... well I would want her to cross. I don't like it but I'm not going to do anything against it."

I stared at him stunned for a minute before I nodded slowly almost smirking.

"Thank you."

"Honey! I'm home!" I rolled my eyes at Paul's voice as he walked in with Seth and Leah close on his heels. They both smiled at me and came to sit beside me or behind me instead of going to sit beside Sam. Then Jared, Embry, Quil, and the two new guys walked in eyeing us like this was some kind of joke.

"We called you here because Jake has something important to tell us." Sam said standing up and I stood to offering my seat to Seth because I knew I wasn't going to be sitting down for awhile.

"What? That his Leech decided to kill him." one of the new kids mumbled under his breath and Jared snickered.

"Screw you Cole or Bucky whatever the hell your name is. You don't know me, so obviously you don't know how stupid it is to make idiotic comments like that. You can ask anyone at this table what happens when I lose control. It's not pretty and I can only imagine what you would look like when I got done with you. So do you want to say something about 'my Leech' again?" I asked and his face turned bright red as he looked down embarassed. Paul and Seth snickered and Leah smirked.

"Thats what I thought. Just sit down and shut the hell up Bucky." I said shifting my attention to the people who mattered. "I went to Seattle with Alice a few days ago and we found a trail. It lead back to some old abandoned building. I'm sure you all heard about those kids in Seattle that went missing? Well I found them. All of them, even some that hadn't been reported. They had bodies just piled up and thrown into a room, where they were all ripped a part. I went to the next room and found 5 of the kids. They were dead, in the sense that they became Bloodsucker's. There had to be atleast 20 more around the building because it reaked."

"The weird thing is the Newborns were stronger, and faster than Alice. They had more power, but they didn't really think that well. We killed them, well all but one. And I think we all know who would want an army of vampires. Who would be stupid enough to try and get this past us? Who would even know they neede an army before they even got here?" I asked looking at them all knowingly. I couldn't meet Jared's eye even though I knew I was going to have to tell him about Bree. I met Paul's eye and he nodded as realization hit him.

"Red."

"Thats right. Red's coming towards Forks. And you know what I was thinking?"

"I have a feeling I know exactly what you want to do." I glanced at Seth and saw him smiling around the room at everyone and Leah got it too.

"We can kill them."

"All of them."

"That sounds so fun." Embry said and I grinned over at him.

"Wait isn't that kind of reckless? I mean why should we put our lives on the line for Bella and the rest of your little vampire friends." Bucky said watching me warily. I glanced at him and smiled again.

"Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, you just don't understand."

"My name isn't Bucky. It's Collin."

"I really don't care." I said and Sam actually smirked.

"The point is, it doesn't matter if we're fighting with Jake's Imprint or not. We're **going** to do it because it's our job to protect people from vampires, and the people in Seattle haven't been protected. These Bloodsucker's aren't like the Cullen's. Their rogue and we need to kill them before they kill anyone else, even if that means fighting beside the Cullen's." he said looking around at his Pack while I looked at mine.

"We need to put our differences aside for the greater good." I said and Sam nodded.

"We're **going** to fight beside the Cullen's. And we're **going** to do it, together." Sam and I looked at each other and for the first time in almost a month we were united again. We weren't about to kil each other or talking crap. We were grouping together to take on an army of Newborn vampires. It might be for different reasons and we all knew that but the point was we were going to fight again. Together. We were going head to head with the stupid Bloodsucker's as a team. Vampire and Werewolf. Ready to fight to the death.

"Okay, whose ready for a muffin?"

...

I can't believe today is the day. I sat in the crowd wih Seth beside me grinning from ear to ear. Graduation. The principal was giving some speech that I could care less about as I waited for the big moment.

"Are you excited man?"

"Of course I'm excited. I wasn't even this happy at my sisters graduation." I said as Principal Greene started calling out names. I shifted in my seat grinning again as they got farther down the line of kids.

"Tyler Crawley." the guy walked on stage smiling and two people who looked like his parents stood up and cheered. A couple more people came out before I saw her. A lot of people were graduating Paul, Sam, Leah, Jared, Emmett, but she was the one I want I wanted to see the most.

"Alice Cullen." I stood up with Seth and we cheered for Alice and she glanced out in the crowd at me and smirked amused. Even though it's probably like the 20th time she's graduated this is the first one I've been to. She walked off stage and I leaned over to whisper to Seth.

"I'll see you later man." I said walking back to the cafeteria where all the people who already walked went. Seth grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up as they called out the rest of the Cullen's. I walked in and of course Alice was waiting for me. I scooped her up in a giant hug and she laughed as I spun her around. I set her down keeping my arms wrapped around her and she laughed again putting her hands on my neck. She pulled my face down closer to hers at the same time as I started leaning down and she kissed me. I felt my lips tilt up as I kissed her back and she laughed pulling back to look at me. She rested her forehead on mine and grinned and I felt my lips tilt up in response.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Get a room." I pulled back and looked over my shoulder at Emmett but he smirked at me.

"Maybe we will." my head snapped back around to Alice and she snickered. "You should see the look on your face. Priceless."

"If I have anything to do with it that'll _never_ happen." I glared at Jasper as he walked in taking off his cap. I glared at him as Alice lowered her arms so they were wrapped around my waist. I was hoping he left town after Alice had yelled at him. But then again he would never make my life this easy, not as long as Alice was with me. He probably told Carlisle he just lost it for a minute and it wouldn't happen again.

"Well it's a good thing you don't have a say in it then isn't it." I growled looking over Alice's head at him. Jasper glared at me and I shifted. Alice took a step back and because her arms were around me I had to step back to keep from falling. She took three more steps back and I felt my back hit the wall.

"Are we going to play nice?" I glared over her head at Jasper as he smirked looking her up and down from behind. I felt myself start to shake as I watched him.

"How does it feel to know that I had her first, Jacob? To know that I'll always be her first love in this life, her only love? I'll always going to be a part of her." he said grinning as I shook again. I couldn't help but feel a little territorial but this was Alice's graduation. The only one I'd ever been to anyway, and it was supposed to be spacial. I didn't want to ruin it for her. I glanced down at her and put my hands on the arms trying to make her drop them, because she was pinning me against the wall.

"I think I should go now." I said and Alice's eyebrows knitted together. Her lips tilted down so it looked like she was pouting.

"Why?"

"I just don't want to ruin your day." I said leaning down to press my lips against hers. She put her hand on the back of my neck and held me there for a solid minute and I heard someone clear their throat loudly. Alice pulled back to hiss at Jasper and I smirked.

"You couldn't ever ruin my day. Your making it better just by being here." she said turning back to face me. I grinned spiking up part of her hair that was laying down because of the cap.

"Then will you let me take you out for a special graduation dinner?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, I can drive you and pay for everything." I said sarcastically and Alice smiled. I ran my thumb over her cheek before I dropped it to hold her hand. I knew she hadn't fed in awhile because her eyes were light brown, somewhere inbetween gold and black. They were probably one of the prettiest colors I'd ever seen. "Seriously, we can go somewhere nice and I'll pay for anything you want."

"That sounds nice."

"Good, because I really want to."

"Then lets go." she said practically dancing toward the door with me attatched to her hand. I love how little she is, it makes me feel all... I don't know, manly. We're almost complete opposite. Tall and short, boy and girl, funny and serious, vampire and werewolf. Then theres our appearance where the only thing that looks slightly alike is my hairs black and hers is brown. Thats about it, but I love her. I led her over to the rabbit and she wrinkled her nose as she climbed in.

"Sorry, I'm saving up for a better car."

"It's not the car. It just smells like... a dog."

"I thought you didn't mind how I smell?" I said smelling my shirt. I mean I showered and washed my hair. I put on the Axe that was supposed to smell like chocolate. I cleaned out the car and I washed it before I came. It kind of made me... self concious. She thought I smelled.

"That's not what I meant. It smells like Seth and Paul and they don't smell good like you do they just smell like wet dog. I like how _you _smell." she said and I felt my lips curve up into a smirk.

"Oh."

"Don't get cocky on me now Black. Just because I like the way you smell doesn't mean you can get away with anything. Well other than what I let you get away with already, I like you better sweet." she said but my ego was already swelling up. "We can't go anywhere far anyways. We're having a party later, you'll come right?"

"Sure, as long as Jasper doesn't kick me out at the front door." I said smirking over at him. Alice scowled at me for a second and I looked away from her.

"So there's something I need to tell you."

"Huh?"

"Well you know those Newborns in Seattle, we thought they were coming after us because Victoria?" I nodded once and Alice watched me closely like I was hding something which technically I was. But it ws just my nightmare. "Well we didn't tell you that one was in Bella's room. It took some of her things. I talked about it with Bella this morning and she had an idea. We think they were testing us. To see if they could get past me and my visions. They did, and now we know they don't want us, they want Bella." I clenched my hands on the wheel. It was a relief to know they didn't want Alice, but then again they wanted Bella and that was bad to. I kind of knew that they wanted her but I could never be sure. Even though Bella and I weren't getting along right now that doesn't mean she's not one of my priorities. I could feel Alice looking at me but I didn't look back.

My brain was having a hard time processing what was happening and any time I thought to hard my head started to hurt. There were a lot of problems in my life right now. 1 was the Newborn army that wanted to rip Bella's throat out and kill anyone that got in the way. 2 The feeling that dream gave me, I just... I don't know. 3 I could describe that in one stupid word. Jasper. He just couldn't get the hint that I was with Alice or she hadn't completly told him to get lost. That hurt. 4 was Sam and the other Pack, as soon as this was over I was going to be fighting with him again. Then there was Jared and Bree situation. And 5, Bella. I don't know how I manage to go through the day without completly flipping out on someone.

"Jake?"

"Huh?"

"Is something bothering you?" Alice asked and I glanced over at her shaking my head.

"Nope."

* * *

**I know I kind of made Jake lie a little bit but it'll all fall into place over the next few chapters. There will probably be like anywhere inbetween three and five more chapters but I'm gonna do a sequel. I don't know if I should just write it into a whole new book or just post it on this one. Let me know what you think of the chapter, hope you liked it. Review**


	21. Why Does She Do This?

**Okay this chapter is kinda slow but its important to the story. R&R**

* * *

"So have you been here before?" Alice asked linking our hands together and standing so close to my side she was a little bit behind me. I grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Of course. I've eaten at every resturaunt in this town atleast twice."

"It's funny, I don't even remember them building this one and we both know how long I've been around." she said looking up at Roscoe's. It's been around for as long as I can remember, and I've been coming to Forks for awhile now, even when it was just to pick up Charlie to go fishing with him and my dad.

"I guess I could've picked a better place. I mean you don't even eat." I said running my hand through my hair but Alice smirked at me rolling her eyes.

"I think you eat enough for the both of us. I mean I've seen the way you shovel down food in the cafeteria. Besides, I'll enjoy myself just being with you." I fel my face get red and she squeezed my hand giggling.

"Welcome to Roscoe's."

"Can I have a table for two, somewhere in the back?" I asked glancing at Alice and she nodded. I glanced back at the waitress and she nodded smiling at me. I smiled back at her as she lead us to the back of the resturaunt . "Thanks."

" Sure. What can I get you to drink?" I glanced at Alice signaling for her to go first and she looked up at the blond girl smiling slightly.

"Dr. Pepper."

"I'll have the same." I said smirking. The girl grinned at me and Alice cleared her throat loudly. I looked at her and she laced her fingers through mine on top of the table. She was smiling but she had that stealy glint in her eyes that she gets when she's annoyed. I raised my eyebrows at her but she just smirked as the waitress walked away.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? It's obvious that she likes you." Alice mumbled looking at the place where the girl had been standing. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the look on her face.

"Are you jealous?"

"No, because your mine, and there is no chance that she'll take you away from me. I mean your not even intrested. Right?" Alice asked looking up at me from under her eyelashes and I smirked.

"Of course not." Alice actually sighed in relief before she smirked at me. Of course she didn't eat anything, but I bought her a rare steak just incase she changed her mind. She just smiled at me and watched while I ate closing her eyes sometimes and relaxing. I guess I should've thought about something she would've liked instead of just thinking of something a normal girl would like. Like ice skating, or dancing or something.

We didn't really talk about anything. Alice just watched me and when I caught her we both smiled. She kept bumping her foot against mine under the table. As soon as I was done we walked out to the car hand in hand.

"Well that was nice." she said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"We didn't do anything." I said as we started to drive her home but she smirked at me like I was missing the point.

"This was our first real date. If we would've sat and looked at the stars I would've been happy." she said as I drove back to her house and I couldn't help but let my lips turn up.

"You should come over right now." Alice said as I walked around the car to open the door for her.

"I have to go home and get ready." I said and she looked up at me.

"But you look fine." I smiled at her and she looked up at me as she slid out of the car. She shut the door behind her but leaned against the car pulling me closer to her. I smiled as she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest. She closed her eyes and sighed standing completly still. "I don't want you to leave." she said after a few minutes but she still wasn't moving to let me go. "I'm worried about you Jacob."

"Don't be okay? Everythings going to be fine." I said running my hand threw her short spiky hair but she didn't look up at me. I felt her shake and I tried to pull back to look at her but she just held me tighter.

"But what if it's not Jacob? I mean any thing can happen to you, especially when I'm not around."

"Really? Thats what your worried about? I'm gonna be fine. All I have to do is go get Paul and Seth then I'll come right back. I mean you have to set up the house for this awesome party. People are expecting it to blow their minds and if you don't... they'll go crazy. I mean your a Cullen, if you don't throw the party of the year, your name won't be as amazing anymore."

Alice rolled her eyes but pushed me away from her smirking.

"Your lucky your cute."

"I know."

Alice got up on the tips of her toes and pecked my lips quickly. I felt my lips tilt up as she took a few steps away from me walking backwards.

"So I'll definitly see you in, like an hour?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then I guess I'll see you later."

"I guess so." I said and she turned to walk away and my chest thumped loudly. "Wait!" I called and she turned to look at me. I shifted and I struggled to make the words come out of my mouth even though it was what I was feeling. The only other person I'd ever said I love you to was Bella, and well we all know how that turned out. But this was my Alice, and she'd already said it to me. I tried to smile but I was to nervous. "I love you."

Alice's face lit up as she grinned at me from ear to ear. Her eyes even looked lighter and that made me smile at her. She blurred towards me and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug lifting me into the air.

"Alice...can't... breathe." I gasped and she set me back on the ground.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy you said it."

"I thought you knew."

"Well I did but its always nice to hear it Jake. I love you too." she said and I smirked again. I walked to the other side of the car and smiled before I got in.

...

"Why are we even going to this party? I mean aren't we going to go kill the Newborns?"

"Not by ourselves Leah, and even if we were definitly not tonight." I said glancing in the rearview mirror at her. She rolled her eyes and I smirked. "I mean I know we don't need the Cullen's to fight our battles for us, but it would be nice to have more than the four of us going in against a crap load of Newborns."

"Right. Even though we could take them ourselves we might want to push Edward in front of one of us." Paul said and I laughed along with Seth and Leah. I pulled into the Cullen's driveway and parked near the front door in one of the only empty spots left.

"So you all know the rules right?"

"Don't draw attention to ourselves." Seth said frowning slightly.

"Stay out of trouble." Leah added glaring at the ground.

"And don't mess with the Cullen's unless it's the blond boy, who if we see we should throw our drinks on right away." Paul said smirking slightly at the thought of throwing something at the blond kid.

"Or publicly humiliat him." I said shrugging and the others grinned at me like I'd just made their night.

"Right or publicly humiliate him." Paul agreed as we got out of the car. We walked toward the front door and I stared inside stunned. Alice made the whole place look like a freakin' night club from L.A. I glanced around and spotted Alice right away. She was standing up across the room from me. It only took me half a second to realize something was wrong with her. She wasn't smiling or scowling or anything. Her face just looked blank and she was holding onto the doorframe like she needed the support. I started pushing through people to get to her and her eyes rose up to meet mine. She nodded once to me and I could read her lips as she said, '_Keep Bella busy.'_ I nodded and started walking to Bella as Alice darted off.

"Hey Bella!" I said and she turned to me making a face. Somebodies still upset about the rejection. Not gonna mention any names. Bella. I waved at her and she hesitated for a second before she waved back.

"Friendly reception." I mumbled looking around.

"What are you doing here?"

"You invited me. I brought you a graduation present." I said smiling at her and she just stared at me. I know Bella's rule with presents but since when do I do what she says?

"Take it back to the store Jake. I've got something..." I stepped in front of her so she couldn't look around me for Alice or any of the other Cullen's as I went on with my story.

"I can't take it back. I didn't get it from the store- I made it myself. Took a really long time too." I said and she tried to lean around me again. Why couldn't she just pay attention to me for five minutes wuth out trying to find _him_. "Oh c'mon Bell. Don't pretend like I'm not here!"

"I'm not. I've just got a lot on my mind right now." I put my hand under her chin so she couldn't keep looking for them. If she would just cooperate things would be a lot easier for the both of us.

"Could I please have just a few seconds of your undivided attention ?" I asked and she jerked away from me.

"Keep your hands to yourself Jacob." Me? Keep my hands to myself? I'm not the one who tried to kiss her when we both have someone else. I only tried to kiss her that one time before I even knew Alice, then Bella was the one pulling the moves on me. She probably just wanted me to chase her again, but I won't. Never. Just because I dreamed about killing her doesn't mean she gets a free pass with me.

"Sorry."

"Apology excepted now if you'll excuse me." she said looking around me and it was like a lightbulb lit over my head. The perfect way to make Bella focus on me.

"Alright. I guess you'd rather be with your real friends." I said looking down at the ground frowning. I let my lip go out a little bit and I knew she was looking at me and falling for it. A way to make any girl fall for the Black charm, pretend to be sad and they come running.

"Aw Jake you know that's not fair."

"Do I?"

"You should." she leaned forward trying to look up at me and for half a second I thought she was going to try and kiss me again but she didn't. Any time her eyes met mine I would look away and eventually I just looked over her head. "Jake? you said you made me something, right? Where's my present?" she said and I knew I had her. Bella hates presents.

"Right." I said pulling out the little bag that the bracelet was in from my back pocket.

"Hey thats pretty Jake thanks."

"The presents inside Bella." her fingers were so little she could hardly get the drawstring so I took it from her. "I only made the charm." I said and she stared at it. I'd started making that wolf right after I'd phased the first time. It was pretty. Bella was swooning over it but I just rolled my eyes as she had me help her put it on. Then Alice was back standing beside Bella. I jumped away when I saw her automatically. She leaned in to whisper to Bella but her eyes were on me.

"I need to talk to you."

"Er, Jake, I'll see you later..." I put my hand up to keep them from moving but I focused on Alice.

"Tell me whats going on." I growled and then Jasper was beside us to. He glared at me and I glared back, hoping Alice would have my back on this one. If he wanted to fight then we could go outside. I already let him get away with being an ass once for the day. "I want to know." I said focusing back on Alice and Jasper moved inbetween me and her. I shifted ready to hit him and a growl escaped my lips. I glared at Jasper even though I could feel Alice staring at me, pleading with me not to do anything stupid. But he got inbetween her and me, she should know that I'm not gonna just settle for him being that close to her. But she wouldn't want me to kick the crap out of him. Because she loves him. I dropped my arm and met her eyes for half a second and I knew it was true. She was breaking my heart just like Bella had, only 1,000 times worse.

"Fine I'm leaving." I said turning away from them all and Jasper actually smirked. I took a few steps away and my heart started to sink. She would always have a spot for him that I couldn't replace, and that punched a hole threw my chest.

"Jake, wait!" she said grabbing the back of my shirt and hauling me backwards but I couldn't look at her. "The decisions been made."

"Your going to Seattle?" Bella asked.

"No."

"They're coming hear."

"Yes."

"To Forks?"

"Yes." Bella came up with a bunch of stupid reasons why she should go meet the vampires head on but I didn't pay attention. I mean how was I supposed to when all I could think about was the other girl right in front of me.

"There are to many for you." I said looking at the wall over all of their heads.

"We have a few advantages dog. It will be an even fight." I glared at Jasper.

"No, it won't be even."

"Excellent!" I glanced at Alice and she smiled. I hadn't told her about the whole 'We're fighting with you thing' and I think she got the point.

"Everything just disappeared."

"We can coordinate."

"Wait, wait, wait. Coordinate?" Bella asked looking confused.

"You didn't honestly think you were going to keep us out of this?" I asked looking at her and her eyes went wide with fear. Apparently losing the sun was a scary thing. Atleast to Bella and Alice didn't look to pleased either. But then again, they'd both chosen the darkness instead of the sun.

"You are staying out of this!"

"Your psychic doesn't think so."

"Alice tell them no!"

"Bella," Alice said trying to calm her down and I glanced back at where Seth and Paul had come to my flanks. Working with the Bloodsucker's was going to be cake.

"How many?"

"We shouldn't talk about this now."

"We were already planning a strategic your going to fight with us you'll need some instruction." Jasper said and I glared at him.

"What time?"

" 3 a.m"

"Where?"

" 10 miles North of Hoh Forest ranger station come west and you'll be able to track us." I nodded turning away from Jasper and Seth and Paul started walking away.

"Wait Jake, please don't do this." Bella begged and I glanced over my shoulder at her and Alice. Of course Jasper was standing behind her grinning, probably hoping I would die in the fight. I raised my eyebrows and smiled.

"I'll be there."

* * *

**Well I just loce the party scene and if you didn't know already I HATE Jasper. Anyways review**


	22. Practice Makes Perfect

I walked into Sam's house and went straight over to the table, everyone in the Pack was sitting around it waiting for me to come in and give them the news. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed looking around at all of them but finally settling on Sam.

"What time is it?"

" 2.45"

"Well we should probably go then." I said walking back outside. Seth and Paul grinned at me but I couldn't smile back at them. I walked into the woods and the others followed behind me. "It's the clearing over by Hoh Park. If we go west then we can find them easy."

"Jacob? Are you okay?" I glanced back over my shoulder at Sam and nodded. Right now we're one Pack again. "Collin, Brady, you can come but you're not fighting. You're still to young." Sam said glancing over at the two younger boys. They glared at the ground but they didn't say anything which made me smirk. Just a Pack with Alpha issues. I phased and waited for everyone else before we started heading out. We ran silently for a couple minutes even though everyone was thinking their own little thoughts. I tried not to think about Alice and whenever I did Leah would clear her throat.

_'Sorry.'_

_'It's not your fault Jake, you didn't ask for this.' _

_'I know.'_

It didn't take us longer than 5 minutes to get to the clearing and when we did the Cullen's were all staring at us in awe. Even Bella was there staring even though she couldn't see. I could hear Edward telling her about what they were all looking at. Apparently they didn't know Collin or Brady. I could see Jasper standing beside Alice. I was taller than him as a human but as a wolf, well it was just sad. We walked up to them slowly and Edward looked at me nodding slightly.

"Welcome." Carlisle said taking a step forward and Bucky growled.

_'Bucky you better chill the hell out because if you touch him, I will take you down without a second thought.'_

_'And I'll let him. Get __**back**__ in line Collin.'_

I turned to stand in front of Carlisle and snarled at Bucky showing off my teeth as my ears laid flat against my head and he took a step back. Sam growled at him too which was a nice show of team work from him. I glanced at Edward and thought directly at him.

_I'm sorry for Bucky._

"_I'm sorry for Bucky, and thank you_." Sam stepped forward slightly and looked at Edward.

"_We will watch and listen but that is all we can ask of our self control."_ Edward said the words right as Sam thought them and Carlisle nodded smiling at me.

"Thats more than enough. Jasper will teach us how they fight. I'm sure you have experience in this area." Seth snorted along with Paul and I felt myself laugh slightly.

_'No kidding, these things are freaking insane.'_

_'Jake that's rude.'_

_'Since when have you ever been worried about being rude Sam? Anyways we know that we can take them anyways especially if I took one.'_

"_We're willing to take more than our share. Do you know how they'll arrive_?" Edward said speaking Sam's thoughts.

"They'll come across the mountain in four days." Jasper took a step forward and I felt my lips curl back over my teeth. I ignored him as he talked because I was getting all the information from Seth. Apparently he was listening to them.

"Don't let them get their arms around you and don't go for the obvious kill. As long as you keep moving and come at them from the sides they'll be to confused to respond effectively. Emmett has the best example for a Newborn attack." Emmett ran at Jasper and they blurred around for a few minutes. Any time it looked like Emmett had him Jasper would be gone again. Then finally Jasper had him by the throat.

_'That was pretty cool.'_

_'Shut up Collin.'_

"My turn." Edward said and I glanced over at him. I'd rather he live than Jasper, but I was really worried about Alice more than anything. I mean she's so... little. The whole reason I came to this stupid thing was so I could learn how to fight to protect her. Edward turned to look at me nodding slightly as he looked at Jasper. "I think you should let Jacob try." he said looking at Jasper who smirked. I stood up slowly and the others shifted uneasily.

"No." I turned to look at Alice and she glared at me shaking her head. "He's not going to fight." she said standing up and I gave her a dirty look as I walked over to face Jasper.

_'Jake don't do this.'_

_'Your going to lose control and kill him.'_

_'Be smart about this.'_

_'Kick his ass Jake.'_

I crouched down snarling quietly as he shifted to. _Don't kill him Jacob, I can just humiliate him in front of his whole family._

"I said no. He doesn't need to fight. He's just supposed to watch remember?"

"He wants to fight." Edward said and I smiled at him. Alice glared over at him then turned her glare on me, her face softened and I could hear Bella trying to stop me from fighting to but it wasn't going to work. No matter how much I love the two of them I want to fight. If it was anyone but Jasper I wouldn't have fought but this was _him_.

"Fine. I'll fight him." she said taking Jasper's place in front of me. I stood up out of my crouch and looked over at the rest of the Pack. "He'll be less likely to lose control if he's fighting me."

"That seems like a perfect idea. You won't be able to see every move the Newborns make so why not practice against someone you can't see at all." Edward said before Jasper could say anything. "While you go against him I'll go against Jasper." Edward said moving away from Bella and he and Jasper went a little across the field. Alice glared at me standing completely still and I looked over at the Pack again. They expected me to win, but I was sparring with Alice so it's not really fair. I mean I don't want to actually hurt _her_. Alice's lips tilted up at me and she nodded slightly. She understood, it was just a game.

I lunged at her before I could even think about it and I missed completely. I turned around and there she was smiling at me. What the hell? I lunged at her again only to have to skid across the grass with her gone again. So running at her head on wasn't the way to get her. She just kept moving out of the way as soon as I was a foot away from her. I walked closer to her and started lunging faster but she kept moving. She laughed and I felt her weight on my back. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and I felt my lips curve up as she brought her mouth close to my ear.

"Gotcha." she said quietly dropping off my back and she went to stand in front of me. "This time, I come at you, and if you can't get me you don't fight." she said taking a step back and I rolled my eyes settling back into watching her. She settled down staring at me for a second before she lunged. I jumped to the side using one of her moves and she flew a couple feet past me but she was moving quicker than I was. She was more intent on catching me, than I had been. She lunged again right away and I only moved far enough away so she couldn't hit me, but she learned from her mistakes. She reached her arm out to the side and caught me knocking us both to the ground. I flipped over backward with her so we landed with me on top of her. I pinned her hands to the ground with my paws and she stared up at me. I smirked slightly as I lowered my head so my nose brushed her neck and I heard her laugh queitly.

_Now whose got who?_ Alice pushed up with her hands and flipped me over so I was on my back and she was on me. She lowered her teeth so they were at my throat but she just turned her head and kissed the side of my neck. She jumped up off me and I shook out my fur walking over to the Pack. Edward and Jasper had stopped fighting so we were all at a stand still looking at each other.

"The pack thinks it would be helpful to be familiar with each of our scents. So they don't make mistakes later. If we hold still it would make it easier for them." Sam walked up to Carlisle and Jasper's body went stiff. Sam sniffed him and whined.

_'God they stink.'_

I walked behind Sam and sniffed Carlisle wrinkling my nose slightly as I inhaled deeply. He smelled different from Alice, but not as bad as Jasper. I could... tolerate him. I felt someone staring at me and I thought it was Alice but then I realized it was Bella. I walked over to her grinning and licked her face from jaw to hairline in greeting. I wonder what their going to do with her when we're fighting. I mean she could go to the reservation with Collin and Brady.

"Ew! Gross Jake!" she complained smacking me and I jumped out of the way laughing. She wiped her face off on her sleeve and I walked back over to smell the rest of the Cullen's when I finally stopped in front of Alice standing beside her. The Cullen's all looked weirded out but hey since when do I care? The rest of the Pack left and I got an idea.

I bolted after them into the woods and found my clothes before I phased back into myself so I could speak. I pulled on my pair of sweats. Before I jogged back out to the Cullen's and stood behind Alice. I smiled at her as Bella started talking to Edward and she grinned back at me. They were talking about places to hide Bella and I got another idea.

"My scent disgusts you right?" I asked and Edward nodded. I could carry her up the mountain and put her somewhere safe. Jasper walked over and I scowled at him. I didn't bother warning Bella before I pulled her up into my arms carrying her bridal style. Bella made a face and I rolled my eyes. "Don't be such a baby." I said walking into the woods. I made a wide arc and put her down quickly walking back over to Alice.

"I can't imagine someone close enough to that trail to catch your scent." Jasper said giving me a dirty look. Alice draped her arm over my waist and squeezed slightly.

"I agree." she said.

"Bella you can leave a trail into the clearing. The Newborns will get excited and run. When they catch our scent they'll split into two groups half will go through the forest where her vision disappears." Edward said looking at me and I nodded grinning. The other group would run straight into the pack. It'd be easy. Right?


	23. I Can't Just Watch You Die

**This is mostly about Alice and Jake, I thought I could squeeze in some stuff before the fight against the Newborns which is for sure the next chapter R&R hope you like it. And I love when you guys rant in your reviews it lets me know im doind a good job 8)**

* * *

The next night we had practice again and it was our last one before we were going to fight the Newborns. It made me a little nervous, but I'm not gonna back out. I mean it should be fun. I hadn't really had any alone time with Alice since our date but during practice we'd always manage to get paired together. I already carried Bella to the top of the mountain where she and Edward were going to be staying. She tried to convine me to stay but I said no. I closed my eyes and tried to relax so I could get some sleep, even though it was the middle of the day. I felt my bed shift and I cracked my eyes open and felt my lips curve up.

Alice slid under my blanket and scooted closer to me. She lifted up my arm and slid under it so my arm was over her waist.

"Hi."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked and Alicelooked at me raising her eyebrows.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No." I said quickly and her lips tilted up. "I just thought you went off with the rest of your family to hunt."

"Well, I went last night and I decided I'd rather spend the day with you." she said running her hand though my hair and I felt my face get red. "And I also wanted to know what you wanted to talk about the other day. Right after you woke up you said we needed to talk but then you left. So I wanted to know, and I wanted to tell you something."

"Like what?" I mumbled scooting my face closer to hers and she pulled back a little bit.

"I really wanted to tell you why I've been so worried about you. Lately... well I can _see_ you."

"Well I can see you to."

"That's not what I meant Jacob. I mean I can see you. Never for to long, I just catch glimpses of you sometimes. If I focus to hard the whole thing just disappears, but sometimes I just see you. It worries me. It's been happening ever since you told me about the Imprint." she said looking at the blanket instead of at me. We were quiet for a few minutes, mostly because I didn't know what to say. If Alice was seeing me well then something had changed.

"Maybe it's because my future is entertwined with yours now. I mean thats never happened before right?" I asked and Alice shook her head slowly. "Well then maybe it's normal."

"Maybe." she agreed nodding slightly like she was trying to convince herself. She looked up to meet my eye and I smirked to make her feel better. "So what did you want to say? I know somethings been on your mind. And don't say it's nothing."

"Well." I said dragging out the word as she looked up at me. "It's been a couple things. One is that girl in the woods. Bree. She's Jared's Imprint, and I don't know how to tell him. Then there's Bella who has more mood swings than a pregnant chick. Then the Newborns and Sam and the other Pack and I just don't know what to do-"

"Calm down okay? Everythings going to be fine." Alice mumbled resting her hand on the side of my neck and I swallowed loudly. She rubbed the side of my neck before she pulled me closer to her. I pressed my lips against hers softly as she started playing with the hair on the back of my neck. She kissed me back and I moved in a little bit closer. It started off slow, untill I realized this might be the last time I ever kissed Alice if something went wrong. After that it just got kind of frantic, because I think she realized that a second after I did. My lips started moving faster and she tried to pull me even closer even though I couldn't get any closer. So I shifted from beside her untill my upper body was on top of her so I could reach her easier. I would've moved all the way if I wasn't so worried about crushing her, but she didn't seem to notice. I let my hands drift from her face down to her waist and she was doing the same thing. I had to pull away every few seconds to catch my breath so I didn't suffocate.

"Jake! Are you awake!" Alice shoved me away from her so hard I actually flew up off the bed almost a foot. I landed beside Alice and she bit her lip.

"Uh, yeah I'm awake dad."

"I'm going fishing with Charlie, I won't be home untill after the fight!" he called from outside the door.

"Alright, I love you dad."

"Love you to Jake, be safe. It's nice seeing you Alice." he called and I looked at Alice stunned as I heard the front door shut.

"Did he know you were here?"

"No." I swear my dad is a genius. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Our moment was completly over but then again we'd been moving pretty fast.

" There was something else I wanted to tell you. The other day, I had this nightmare and it seemed so real. I was a vampire and I killed someone." I said staring at Alice while she watched me confused. "I killed Bella."

"That's not going to happen Jake." she said and I couldn't help but start to shiver. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't. I glanced up at Alice and stared at her for a minute.

"I just wanted to tell you, I never want to become a vampire. I would rather die than have to live forever like _that_. I mean I love you but I don't want that, ever, and I just wanted you to promise me that you would never do that to me. Even if I was going to die. I want you to promise that you would just let me go." I said and Alice stared at me with her jaw dropped slightly. Her eyes were the most golden color I'd ever seen them and her face was even a little flushed.

"Jake, I can't promise you that. I couldn't just watch you... die."

"Well then you could leave. I wouldn't ask you to watch, I'm just asking you not to make me suffer forever."

"I can't do that! Don't you understand what I'm saying. If we were in opposite situations and I was dying would you just let me go if you knew you could save me?" she asked and I didn't have to think about it.

"Not if I knew you would suffer forever."

"You wouldn't suffer forever." she complained like we were arguing about which color was better. "I could make you happy, I could help you through it all. We could live forever together."

"As good as that sounds I can live forever as a Werewolf as long as I keep phasing. It's not like you'll have to make the choice anyways because nothings going to happen to me." I could tell she wanted to argue but I didn't let her say anything. I just pressed my lips against her forehead and tried to relax. This time tomorow I'd be fighting Newborns.

"I love you." I said wrapping my arms around her and she sighed scooting closer to me. She wrapped her arm around my waist and I smirked at her.

"Love you too Jake. I just worry about you." I closed my eyes and relaxed against Alice. She was cold and it made me feel normal again. I fell asleep faster than I did before and I heard Alice mumble something about being sorry. I wonder why she was sorry.

* * *

**Short chapter but I thought it was important. Only two more before the books over D: Review and I'd still like to hear your guys' ideas about a sequel. i got a pretty good idea about what i want to do but if you want something to happen tell me and i might be able to work it in.**


	24. I Gotta Catch My Breath

**Well this was the big climax of my whole story and I hope you liked it. R&R and thank you Avada Cantare, .x, ja4ever, Bleedndreamz, Moon Sea Star, Toki 13, Naoko Riko, otherrealmwriter,jackpot7374, OreoPuff, Davidgabi18, GreenSpudMonkey, malkav 1226, Logan L., and anyone else I forgot. I really appreciated the review you gave positive and negative. 8) I hope you guys are happy with the story. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but one day I want to write a story as popular as it.**

* * *

I glanced around at Sam and Paul and everyone else in the Pack. They were all getting their game faces on and I tried to relax but that just made my muscles tense more. Leah shook out her arms and started pacing like she was getting ready for a boxing match. Everyone was up walking except me. None of them liked the idea we'd come up with, but it was smart. The plan was completly fine with me because I knew that I could handle it. I was going to be waiting in the woods in human form acting like a helpless teenager. The wind was blowing away from them so they wouldn't be able to smell me and Alice said Newborns are so driven by their hunger that they'd probably even try to drain a werewolf. They'd be atleast slightly distracted by me so the others could hide then jump out. So why not make them think their getting a free meal then attack them from the sides?

"Come on you guys, this is going to be easy." I said glancing around at all of them smirking. Sam actually grinned at me then Paul did. "I mean seriously. A bunch of baby Bloodsuckers? It'll be like a giant game of tag."

"Where we rip their heads off." Leah said and Paul snorted.

"And burn their bodies." he added and I grinned at them both.

"Right. A giant game of tag where we rip their heads off and burn the bodies. How lucky can we get?" I asked and they laughed and I smirked at them.

"Jacob, it's almost time." I glanced over my shoulder at Alice and swallowed loudly. She stared at me and I let my lips tilt up slightly before I looked back over the rest of the Pack.

"Alright. I guess you guys should get into position." I said and Paul smirked at me.

"Were gonna tear this shit up." I nodded and he came over to clap me on the shoulder. I smirked at him and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "I'll see you after brother." he said and the look he gave me made it clear that he really did think of me as a brother. Over the past few weeks Seth and Paul had begun to feel like the brothers that I'd always wanted but I got stuck with my sisters instead. I nodded and he jogged behind a tree instead of phasing in front of Alice. I turned around to face her and smirked.

"So do I get a kiss for good luck?" I asked walking over to her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Just don't do anything stupid. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." she said wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. I chuckled to cover up my nerves but I knew she could see through it because she squeezed me a little tighter. "Please, I just want to know that you won't be _to_ reckless."

"I can't make any promises." I said and she turned her face up to give me a dirty look. I cupped her face in my hands and her lips tilted up slightly. "I promise to _try_ not to be reckless. You better do the same thing, because if your not here that gives me no excuse not to kill Jasper." I said and Alice smirked pushing me away from her slightly. "Oh I almost forgot to give this to you." I said reaching deep down in the pocket of my shorts. I pulled out a little bag just like the one I'd gave Bella and held it out.

Alice took it from me and opened it pulling out a thin chain silver necklace. She caught the thing that was attatched and looked at it. I made it especially for her. It was a smooth small oval shape that had a little paw print on it and it said 'Forever' right underneath it. It wasn't as much a gift as much as it was a promise. That I'll love her forever. Alice was actually speechless, for once. She looked up at me and her mouth flopper open.

"Did- did you make this?"

"Uh, yeah. I hope thats okay?" I asked looking at the ground at her feet. She was quiet for a few seconds so I looked up and saw her grinning at me. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug and I felt my lips curve up.

"It's perfect."

"Just like you. That was cliche wasn't it?"

"A little but cliche never sounded so good before you said that. I guess I should get back to my family, and you should get ready." she said glancing at the spot where I was going to stand biting her lip. She glanced back at me and I smiled at her trying to convince her I'd be okay. I could tell from the look on her face she didn't want to leave me alone, and I would've been just as worried if I didn't know Jasper would die before he let anything happen to her. That was probably the only good thing about that Leech, he'd give his life for hers. I wanted to be the one beside her and I know she wanted to be beside me but the truth was we played for different teams, and we both had to fight beside our families. Not to mention we'd get to distracted by each other to do much damage.

"Be careful."

"I will." I smiled at her before I turned to face where the Newborns would be coming. I sighed readying myself to fight. I felt something cool touch my back and I turned around to see Alice. She cupped my face in her hands and pulled me down to her level. She kissed me softly but it had more meaning than any other time we'd kissed, and it was sweeter. She kept my face close to hers for over a minute untill she pulled away. I pressed my forehead against hers for a minute then I stood up straight.

"What was that?" I asked smirking slightly and Alice smiled back.

"A kiss for good luck." she said and I leaned in brushing my lips against hers softly.

"A kiss for good luck." I said and Alice nodded blurring away from me back to her family. I only got to watch her for half a second before I turned around. I could almost feel them coming. I stared straight forward and I didn't have to force myself to start shaking. This was it. After I killed all these Newborns I wouldn't have to worry about Bella anymore, I wouldn't have to talk to Sam anymore, and I could relax with my brothers.

I could see the first one and they were all behind her. When she saw me she screamed like the other Newborns had and soon they were all screaming as they ran toward me. They stood out against the rest of the snow because their clothes were stained red, and they were dark, like they lived on the streets or something. There was atleast 10 maybe a few more and I can honestly say it was probably the scariest thing in my life. All their eyes were the same bloody red color and they all had blood smeared across their faces like they had just fed. If zombies scare you then these things would make you have a freakin' heart attack.

They were only about 25 feet away from me when I phased lunging forward at them. Immediatly Paul and Sam lunged at them from the sides. I ran at the girl and she lunged straight forward at me. I stepped to the side like I'd done with Alice and caught her in the air by her side throwing her to the ground. I snapped at her and pulled her torso off from her legs and I threw it to the side. The girl snapped at me from on the ground but I leaned back down and yanked her head off her torso. I tossed it away from the rest of the body just as another one lunged at me.

I caught him right in the face, yanking his head clean off his body as he flew just an inch to my left. Another one came at me knocking me to the side. I yelped just from impact but I jumped to my feet quickly. The Newborn hissed at me crouching down infront of me and I snarled. My lip curled over my teeth but the Newborn did the same as it inched towards me. I took a step back but my back leg hit a tree and I froze. _Don't go at him head on. It's stupid._ I waited for another second and the guy hurled himself at me. I jumped straight over him and he smacked into the tree.

I snarled inching closer to him but this one wasn't as stupid as the others. He was a little bit older than the last two, he actually thought a little bit more, and... I knew him. This kid grew up on the rez with us and he left a couple years ago to go to college, he graduated high school with my sister. What was his name? Troy? No, Trey. Trey Marx. I got distracted for a second to long and Trey lunged at me knocking us both backwards down the mountain. We slid through the snow both of us fighting to be on top as we rolled down the mountain. We hit a tree and I pinned Trey to the ground but he knocked me back. _Come on Jake out smart him this should be easy!_

I felt my instincts burn and I dropped to the ground as another Newborn lunged over my head. It knocked the other one back and I got the perfect chance to feint like I was attacking from the left then go in on the right. I raked my claws down Trey and caught his head inbetween my teeth jerking it to the right then clean off. I'd cut him right in half with my claws.

The girl that had taken him down shrieked at me and pulled a tree out of the ground and flung it at me. I tried to jump over it but my back foot got caught up in the roots and I went down with the tree pinning my legs. The girl came closer to me and laughed like I was some kind of joke and I knew if I didn't get up she would kill me, but if I got up to soon she would back off and be just like Trey.

"So are you the Cullen's new pet or is it one of the other ones?" she asked jerking her head to where the rest of the Pack was. "I remember you. I fed off you the night she and Riley brought you in. I thought you were dead." she laughed again looking at me and I couldn't help but snarl at her. It was the little girl with the shaggy red hair. The one that had bled me to the point that I passed out.

"I remember how sweet your blood is. I thought it was all gone but now I get to have it again." she said smirking. I moved my legs so they were free underneath the roots and waited for her to come closer."This time all to myself."

I lunged at her face as she glanced over her shoulder as a twig snapped. I swung out with my paw first ripping her arm completly off her body and she shrieked turning to face me again. I ripped at her head with my teeth and pulled it. She jerked away from me pulling it off herself as her arms flailed.

_'Is it over?'_

_'Yeah and we kicked ass!'_

_'Bring the bodies up here so we can burn them.'_

_'Sure thing man.'_

_'I can't believe it was that easy.'_

_'I know I was hoping for more of a challenge.'_ I picked up the girls body in my mouth and Paul and Sam came to help me get the other ones. We walked back to the fire and tossed the bodies in, and started searching for any peices we missed. I'd never admit to any of the others but I was tired.

_'We should go see if the Cullen's need any help.'_

_'Sure Sam.'_

'_So how many did you take out Jake?'_

_'Four.'_

_'No way, your totally lying if you think I believe you!' _

_'I could care less right now if you believe me or not Leah because it's the truth.'_

_'I believe you bro.'_

_'Thanks Paul.'_We jogged throught the forest over to the clearing where the Cullen's were. They were cleaning up to, already finished ripping the Newborns a part. I saw Alice and i felt a huge weight come off my shoulders. She was probably two or three hundred yards away from me but she was in one peice. She grinned at me and I felt my face light up as much as it could as a dog. My tail even started to wag and she grinned even brighter at me. I felt my heart start to swell.

"Jake!"Her eyes got round and the smile slipped off her face and I saw her point to Leah. She was yelling at her but Leah wasn't paying attention, but I saw. A Newborn was in the air flying towards her back as Leah laughed with Quil. It was going to kill her if it hit, but it wouldn't kill me. I lunged at Leah knocking her out of the way and the thing hit me so hard we both tumbled to the ground. It wrapped it's arms around my side and squeezed and I felt the air rush out of me as the pain set in. I couldn't breathe. Paul and Leah got it off me and I scrambled to my feet only to fall back into the snow. I phased back and tried hoping on one of my feet but I fell again. I hit the ground and the whole world seemed to spin. Sam was beside me in half a second putting my shorts on me so the whole world didn't see the family jewels.

"What the hell?" I gasped out of breath and Sam looked down at me. I just couldn't catch my breath and the hit had knocked the air completly out of me. I knew something was wrong by the way he was looking at me. Sam looked like he was about to cry, and Sam never cries. Alice blurred up to us half a second later and she kneeled down beside me as I gasped for air that I couldn't seem to catch. Alice brushed my hair back from my face and pulled me into her lap and I howled out in the pain that kept getting worse by the second. Paul and Quil were beside me to staring down at me.

"Jacob?" she asked but the only thing I could do was gasp for air. "Carlisle!" she yelled looking over her shoulder and when she looked back at me I could've sworn she was crying. But she can't cry. Now Leah and Embry and Quil, they were actually crying. Sam tried to take me away from Alice and she growled at him. Jared snarled back at her but Sam hit him. I heard Seth howling from up in the woods where he was with Bella but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't feel half of my body, well the only thing I could feel was the pain. Paul kneeled down beside me and I saw his eyes were watery to.

"What happened bro? You look like you got hit by a bus." I felt my lips tilt up but Alice just snarled. I can't believe I'm not screaming right now, on the inside I am but I can't outloud. I don't want to make it any worse on the others. My whole body felt warm and the only thing that was keeping me connected to the world was Paul's voice and staring up at Alice. She kept brushing back my hair and even when Carlisle came over she hesitated before she gave me to him. I'm pretty sure this is what it feels like to die. I held my good hand out to Paul and he took it and I smiled slightly trying to push past the pain.

"Brother." I manged to croak out and he nodded smiling at me even though he was crying. He knew what I meant even though I couldn't say anything. He got the rest of the Pack to leave me with the Cullen's. I glanced at Alice and raised my hand to touch her face. "Love." I whispered and she nodded. I closed my eyes and relaxed as some of the pain left. I mostly just felt numb.

"Jake? I love you. Jacob..."


	25. You Look Like Crap

**Soooo if you didn't notice I took down the other story. I really didn't like it to much and I felt like I could do a lot more with this story so yeah tell me what you think**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

I must've blacked out for a few minutes back at the clearing because when I cracked my eyes open Alice and Sam were screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. Sam's face was bright red and he was shaking hard and Alice was growling at him. I might've told them to stop if I didn't pass right back out again. When I woke up again Paul and Sam were setting me on my bed and a few minutes later Carlisle came in. I thought getting squeezed by the Newborns was the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life untill Carlisle had to rebreak all my bones one by one. Not fun. Carlisle kept wrapping up different parts of my body, from my shoulder to my leg, and after a few minutes I started to get squirmy. Everytime he would go to puting that gauzy crap on my arms the wrapping it up it just made it hurt ten times worse than before. I can honestly say I have never felt more like crap in my entire life.

I mean the whole side of my body hurts so bad I can barely breathe. Not to mention I could hear the rest of the Pack outside. Leah was bitching about how she could've taken the Newborn and Paul kept telling her to shut up. I knew as soon as Alice came she would ask them what was going on, and if they told her I was screaming bloody murder she'd be even more worried than she already was. I mean when Carlisle told her to stay with everyone else in the clearing while he went with me she practically had a mental break down.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax even though I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep. I ended up just staring at the ceiling. I think I blacked out again because when I really started tring to focus again the sun was completely gone and my room was pitch black. I started thinking about what would've happened if I really had died. Not about how bad it would've hurt, but about if I made the right decisions in life. I never regretted being with Alice but sometimes I wonder if Jasper would've been better for her. And then theres the whole Bella's still in love with me thing. I feel bad for kind of ignoring her but she kind of brought it on herself. I mean if she would've staid in the car with me the first time Alice came then she would be with me and the Cullen's wouldn't be here. I heard a car pull into the driveway going way to fast to be anyone else besides my lady, and a few seconds later the door opened. Alice stared in at me for a minute but she didn't move in any closer.

"Hey." I mumbled after a minute trying to shift untill jolts of pain went up my arm and leg. I tried to wince but failed and Alice walked closer into the room. I don't know why but she looked different... sadder. I mean I know I got hurt but it's not that big of a deal. I mean sure she watched me almost die but I'm still here, so I wish she would stop looking at me like I might die at any minute. It's kinda creepy.

"Hey."

"You look like crap."

"Well you don't look to hot either." she said crossing her arms over her chest and I felt my lips tilt up. She smirked walking over to me and sitting on the edge of my bed. She brushed the hair up out of my face and I closed my eyes for half a second before I opened them. Her eyes were still golden, and she was still as gorgeous as ever but she seemed sadder than usual. I mean out of all the time I've been with her I've never seen her look so depressed. "How are you doing?"

"Really? I just got almost crushed to death and your asking me how I'm doing?"

"What do you want me to ask?"

"I dunno." I mumbled shrugging one of my shoulders and she smirked. I patted the bed beside me and she laid down and the bed barely moved. She pressed her lips against my neck softly and I closed my eyes. On the positive side, Alice was like an ice pack that you never have to put back in the freezer. She didn't move that much so she didn't hurt me, and even when she did the bed never moved. She kept brushing my hair up out of my face and trailing her fingers along my jaw. "So what went down at the clearing that you had to stay for?"

"The Volturi. It's funny how they showed up after we'd just finished fighting instead of five minutes earlier when we could've used them." she mumbled sarcastically.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You just scared me back there." she mumbled. I didn't really know what to say. I mean I've never been the best guy with words so it's kind of difficult knowing what I'm supposed to say to her. "I would've came here sooner but I couldn't."

"I'm just glad you didn't do anything crazy like try to turn me." I said trying to laugh it off. I mean usually when I laugh she smiles or something, but instead she just started shaking. I glanced down at her and she closed her eyes.

"I tried." she whispered so quietly I thought I heard her wrong. I shifted and I swear she looked like she was about to cry. "I tried and it didn't work. When Sam saw what I was trying to do we got in a fight and I broke his arm, then Jared came at me and I accidentally snapped his spine. Things only went worse from there, but everyones okay. Jared's okay but the peace thing is pretty much over between us, and it's back to two different Packs again. And Sam told me to warn you that the treaty was still on, and that if I tried to turn you, it would mean war."

I looked away from her rolling from my back onto my side so that I was facing away from her. "Jacob." she whispered and her fingers trailed down my arm gently. Even though it felt like she was sticking needles in me wherever she touched me I didn't say anything. We already talked about this. I mean I told her I didn't even want her to try and change me, but she didi it anyways because she's selfish."Are you mad? Just say something."

"I think your selfish, and you don''t care about how anyone else feels as long as your happy at the end of the day. I mean you can be the sweetest chick on the planet but sometimes it's like you think you know whats best for me better than I do. I mean I love you and all but I'm really getting tired of you trying to make my decisions for me. Sometimes I wonder if you even listen to what I'm trying to talk to you about."

"I'm sorry what were you saying." she said smirking and I glared at her. I mean I know she was joking but now really wasn't the time, which explains why I'm the funny one in our relationship. "Sorry. I guess that wasn't funny." I gave her the look letting her know it wasn't cool before I looked away from her. I closed my eyes but I felt her touch the side of my neck. "Bella's here to see you. Do you want me to leave?"

"Just tell her I'm asleep or something. You can pretend you came to see me too and I was asleep. I know she's probably flipping out even though I'm fine, and this way if you leave with her you won't have to run home."

"So you don't want me to come back?"

"I kinda wanna be by myself for a little bit, and I really am tired. I'd ask you to come back tomorow but I think maybe we shouldn't push Sam to far, since you broke his arm and all. I don't want him to try and attack you while I can't do anything about it." I said lifting my one shoulder to shrug and she nodded slowly swallowing past the lump in her throat. I guess it wasn't very fair of me to kind of point out all her flaws then tell her to leave."But I'll call you."

"Okay." she said trying to smile as she jumped up off the bed. She leaned down and pressed her lips against my forehead softly before she pulled back. She ran her fingers over my cheek and stared down at me for a minute before she stood up. "I love you Jake."

"Love you too. Don't worry about me okay? I'll be fine, and I'll call you as soon as I wake up. Carlisle said I'll be able to move around in a few days, so I'll come down to Forks. So I'll see you then." I said and she nodded slowly walking towards the door. She pulled it open then glanced back at me and smiled. I waved at her and she left.


	26. I Wear The Pants In This Relationship

**Sorry for taking so long to update. i had writers block but I finally came up with this so tell me what you think and thanks to the people who reviewed :)**

* * *

Alright I lied. I got better about a week after the accident and I didn't go straight to Forks. I didn't even call her. I was going to untill Paul and the rest of the guys made me feel bad for hardly hanging out with them lately. And I kind of need time to hang out with the guys instead of a girl. I mean I can only watch chick flix so many times before I lose all manly dignity I have left. I mean the only reason I've watched the Titanic so many times with Alice is because we usually end up makinkg out at some point during the movie. I guess it's like a reward for sitting through all that depressing crap and watching her cry. Whatever it's just nice to finally hang out with the guys. Everything healed within a few days except my foot, but Carlisle said it was because most of the bones in that foot were shattered, so I had to wear a cast on it and use cruches.

"Jacob, hurry up!" Seth complained and I tried to move faster through the crowd.

"Excuse us! Cripple coming through!" Paul yelled pulling me along and I felt my face get red.

"Dude chill out. It's just a movie."

"Not just any movie Jake. It's _the_ movie." Seth mumbled sitting down. I shifted in the isle and sat my cruches on the ground before I sat down beside him and Paul, Embry, and Quil sat on the other side of me. We went all the way to Seattle for the midnight premier of some zombie movie that they've been talking about for months. "It guaranteed to be the bloodiest, scariest, awesomest movie of the year."

"Whatever." I mumbled snatching the popcorn away from him and I started shoveling it down my throat. Thats the whole reason I came, for the food and so I could laugh if Seth ended up screaming. I bet Embry 50 bucks he would so the kid better get scared.

...

The movie was pretty decent. Nothing to scary. The next day instead of going to Forks like we were supposed to I ended up going in the backyard with Paul, Seth, and Leah and we sat around in lawnchairs that kind of formed a circle. It was nice and sunny outside and it was one of the warmer days so we just kind of relaxed. I was going to go up to Forks to see Alice, but then I thought about it and realized that I'd have to go tomorow so Carlisle could take my cast off.

"Can I ask you something?" PauI asked scratching the back of his head and I shrugged stretching out on the lawn chair I was sitting in. I closed my eyes and shifted slightly and I heard Paul move from where his lawn chair was sitting across from mine. "I've always wondered what it feels like? Kissing a dead girl I mean."

_What does it feel like kissing a dead girl_. What the hell kind of question was that? I mean thats kind of a hard question to answer. I guess when I kissed Bella I felt all warm and fluttery like people always say it is but when I kiss Alice it's completly different. I don't feel warm and I can't feel her heartbeat. I can't feel her breathing on me like normal people do and whenever we stand close together I don't feel warmer than I usually do. It's kind of like she's absorbing all the heat thats in my body, and her lips aren't really ever soft. I mean she can kiss gently but her lips are always like a smooth rock or something. I love her to death and everything but sometimes I wish she was more... I don't know human. The only word I could thin of to describe the way it felt was what I said. "Cold."

"Well I kinda figured that. Do you ever wish she was... not dead?"

"Well yeah. But I couldn't really imagine her not... invincible. I mean I'm glad she is the way she is because it makes her her if that makes sense. But sometimes I wish she was warm, and that sometimes when we got out and it's like freezing outside I could give her my jacket and it would make her feel better, or that she would scoot closer to me when she's cold. But I know it won't happen, because she can't feel it."

"Most guys would be happy that they don't have to snuggle _after_." he mumbled snickering and I rolled my eyes. Leave it to him to think that I was complaining about doing _it_. I shifted on my chair again and I heard Leah and Seth snickering too. It's not like I think it's a competition.

"It's not like that with us. I love her, and I respect her." But it would be nice to get some. It's not like sex is a competition or anything. But if it was I haven't even got to second base yet so I'd probably be losing. Miserably. I mean I know Paul gets more ass than a toilet seat and Leah seems like she's making out with a different guy whenever I see her around time even though I know she hasn't Imprinted on someone. I think she thinks she might be able to force it by trying to fall in love with any guy she sees. I told her a few weeks ago that maybe she should just chill out for a while because nobodies gonna wanna buy the horse if they can ride it for free, but I think it was the wrong thing to say because she slapped me. And Seth's still to excited about being part of the Pack to really pay attention to girls. Sam's got Emily and I know there doing something, and Kim and Jared are because once when we phased at the same time I saw that he was thinking about it.

I mean I don't want to do it just because everyone else is, but I wouldn't say no if she asked. But I want to do it because I love her and I want to be with her for the rest of forever. And I feel like once we do that'll make Jasper back off. I mean if my ex girlfriend that I thought was still in love with me went and had sex with her new boyfriend I'd kinda get the hint that I'd been replaced. So it would make our relationship more... I don't know harder to screw up. Not that I think it would make our relationship better, but it might. I wouldn't be so jealous whenever she hung around Jasper and she wouldn't get jealous when girls look at me for to long.

"So she won't put out huh?" Paul mumbled and Seth and Leah burst out laughing, I felt my face get red and I frowned at the ground.

"Nope." I feel bad for the girl thats ends up with Paul. I mean not that he's not cool and all but I think he's making a list of how many girls he's slept with in the past two months and it's over 15. Leah always calls him a man whore. "But if I wanted it I could get it."

"Sure you could. If you haven't lost the Big V now I doubt you'll lose it untill your atleast 20. Or worse when your _married_."

"I can hit that any time I want." I know I shouldn't be getting defensive about when I'm gonna have sex, but the way he made it sound was like it was a bad thing that we weren't doing anything. The last time I checked you don't need to have sex to be in a loving relationship, which is what were in. Most days. And it's not like she's out right said no to me yet. It's just every time I go to go there she always moves my hand away or shifts so I'm sitting different.

"Really?"

"Hell yeah." I said and I froze. That couldn't really be... Oh my God. I'm in so much trouble. I opened my eyes slowly and turned my head to stare at Alice. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she was glaring at me. I felt my mouth sag open and I tried to swallow but my throat felt to dry. I glanced back at Paul and Leah and I saw they were trying not to laugh but Seth looked just as scared as I felt. "But it would be a decision we would both come to, because I respect her as a woman. So we wouldn't do that. Unless she said so." I said and I swear steam came out of her ears and she clenched her jaw. She looked like she wanted to hit me so I jumped up out of my chair and raised my hands defenslessly.

Alice looked past me at Paul, Seth, and Leah before she grabbed my upper arm and squeezed. "If you'll just give us a minute." she said yanking me away from them. I thought about calling for help but then I only realized that would just be something else they could laugh at me for. She dragged me behind her into the woods and I hurt my foot a few times because I kept stumbling behind her. She finally turned around to face me when we were about a half mile away and I smiled at her but she didn't smirk back. Uh-oh. "Why would you say something like that?"

"I don't know. Because Paul gets more ass than a toilet seat and he doesn't even have to try and I've been with you for almost 6 months and we havent' had any physical contact other than making out. I know it's not supposed to be a competition or anything but it feels like it is. " I whined and she crossed her arms over her chest again. I don't think she's ever looked loike she wanted to hit me more in her life so I tried to back track. "And... and I think we should take into account that I'm really fragile and injured so you probably shouldn't hurt me any further or I could be permanently damaged and no one wants that... I think."

"You have to be the biggest moron I know."

"But I'm the cutest." I added trying to lighten up the mood and I smirked at her but she just rolled her eyes and looked away from me. I took a step closer and leaned down so my face was right in front of hers. I wrapped one of my arms around her and her eyes darted to me before she looked away again. "And I'm your moron. So that's gotta count for something."

"That just shows what poor taste I have in men."

"Aww come on." I mumbled leaning my head down even further so we were almost forehead to forehead. She actually looked me in the eye this time and I smiled at her. If I thought she was serious my feelings might've been hurt but I could tell by the way she was standing that she didn't mean it. But then again she did show poor taste when she first got witgh Jasper. "You know you love me, and that I love you. You mean the world to me Cullen, and I don't ever plan on letting you go whether we do anything or we don't. It's not going to change the way I feel about you, because I can't love you anymore than I already do. I don't want to do anything untill your ready, and I don't want you to feel rushed. And I don't wanna let something as stupid as sex ruin our relationship."

"Jake, I don't think anything can ruin our relationship. Because as long as I'm... existing I'll be with you. So you better get used to this because I'm not going to change."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I asked brushing her bangs out of her face and she smiled at me wrapping one of her arms around my waist.

"Which ever way you want to look at it I guess."

* * *

**So I think the next chapters gonna have some drama anyways let me know what you think**


	27. Of Course She Makes Me Nervous

**So it's a short chapter but I thought it was pretty good. anyways R&R**

* * *

"I really don't want to do this." I mumbled and Alice rolled her eyes straightening my tie. Apparently I put it on wrong because she took it off completely and started doing something to it before she reached around the back of my neck and started to put it on again. Over the past few months I've become less and less hatefull towards vampires, mostly because I'm dating one, but I still feel like them turning someone that not about to die is wrong. It's like killing someone. And todays the day their gonna kill Bella. And she asked him to. I sighed glancing down at Alice and she looked up at me raising her eyebrow. "Do we have to go?"

"You don't have to go Jacob, I do. And I really want you to come with me, but if you really don't want to then I'll understand." she said glancing up at me as she fixed the tie. _Sure, you'll understand you'll just punish me for it later_. She glanced up at me again and gave me the look. The one that make me feel guilty everytime I say no to her. I guess it's her puppy dog look because whenever she gives it to me I just can't help but agree with her about everything. But then again I usually do what she asks me to whether she's giving me the look or not. Not to mention if I didn't go I would feel extra guilty because she bought me this nice suit to wear to the wedding. She talked about it for like an hour but I wasn't really listening, I just smiled and nodded like I was intrested. She patted my chest as she finished and I glanced at myself in the mirror frowning slightly as I reached for my jacket.

"I'll go." I mumbled and I felt her slam against my side hard enough to crack a few of my ribs and she squeezed me lifting me up into the air for a few seconds before she set me back on the ground and kissed my cheek. She entertwined her fingers with mine and I couldn't help but smile at her. I mean she might be a pain at times, but she's _my_ pain, just like I'm her Mutt.

"Thank you so much Jacob!"

"Sure sure." I said watching as she smiled at me before walking towards the mirror that her dress was hanging beside. I slid my arms through the sleeves of my jacket watching her through the mirror I was facing. I started fixing the collar of my shirt when I noticed her shirt drop to the floor. I felt my mouth get almost instantly dry even though her back was turned to me and I stared at her. I mean you'd think I'd never seen a girl in a bikkini before by the way I was staring at her. But most bikkinis are atleast fully covering certain areas, I mean she was wearing that lacey crap that girls spend hundreds of bucks on at Victoria's Secret, and it was black so it really set off against her skin. She slid out of her pants next and tossed them both towards the bed. "Babe, what are you doing."

Alice glanced over her shoulder at me raising her eyebrows. "What?"

"Uh, your clothes are kinda, um falling off." I said and my voice broke so I sounded like I was going through puberty again. Alice smirked at me and turned around all the way so I could see her from the front as she started walking towards me.

"Whats wrong Jacob?" she asked tilting her head to the side slightly and I tried not to stare at her but failed miserably. She slid both her hands up my chest then rested them around my neck. I felt myself shiver slightly and she smirked at me. "I don't make you nervous do I?" She got up on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against my neck softly then she just let her lips trail against my throat. I could feel her chest pressed up against mine and her feet were inbetween mine. I swallowed past the lump in my throat as she moved her lips to my ear. "Jacob?"

"What?"

"I asked if I make you nervous?"

"Um no." I said and my voice cracked again rising up when I said no. She smirked trailing her nose across my face untill she finally got eye level with me. She grabbed my hands and set them on her waist and she shifted slightly. She put one of her hands back on my chest and I shifted. I could feel my heart pounding so hard I thought it was about to explode and I knew she felt it to because she smirked at me knowingly. She ran her hand through my hair and pressed her lips against mine briefly. I closed my eyes even though I could feel her looking at me but I didn't kiss her back. I mean my self control is already being pushed by her not wearing anything except her bra and underwear, but her trying to makeout with me would be pushing the limit.

"Really?"

"Maybe a little bit." I said and she laughed pulling away from me and walking towards the mirror. She pulled a blue dress on that matched the shirt I was wearing and she started doing her hair without saying anything else to me. I stared at her in the mirror as she started doing her make up then she started doing her hair. What the hell?

...

This is a mistake. This is a mistake. This is a mistake. I could feel myself starting to sweat as I watched Edward stick his head under Bella's dress to get her garter belt. Unfortunatly instead of getting to walk down the isle with Alice I had to walk with Rosalie since she was the third maid of honor and I was the third groomsman. Jasper and Emmett were ahead of me which kind of pissed me off that Jasper got to walk with her and I didn't. Then Emmett walks with Bella's bridesmaid which was Angela Webber, then I got stuck with Rosalie who looked about just as happy to be there as I did. Then the party afterwards wasn't much fun either. I crossed my arms over my chest glaring as I slid farther down into my chair watching people dance. I got stuck at the table with Rosalie, and all the rest of the vampires from the Denali Coven. Lucky me. I scowled as Edward pulled Bella on to the dance floor and she started laughing.

"This sucks."

"No kidding." I mumbled glancing over at Rosalie.

"It's just so wrong."

"I know. She's throwing her whole life away. I mean I know she loves him and all that crap but that doesn't mean she has to die for him. And if he really loved her he wouldn't do it." I growled and she nodded.

"There's so much she could have that people would kill for. I'd kill to be human. To have the chance to be able to taste food again, and to be able to feel my heart beat. Especially to hold a child in my arms that looks like Emmett and I, and to grow old together." she said resting her chin in her hands as she watched Edward and Bella dance and I stared at them to. She was giving up so much for him, and he was letting her. What kind of guy is that? He should be the one giving up everything for her, if he really loved her he wouldn't have run away. But he did. He left her to die, and I was the one that had to put her back together when he broke her. I don't think I can do it if he does it again.

"Well I guess we're kinda the same then because as long as Alice isn't again then I don't plan on it either, and she can't have kids either so no little Jacob's will be running around." I said shrugging slightly. Rosalie turned to look at me and I glanced at her from out of the corner of my eye.

"You really love her don't you." I glanced at Alice. She was out dancing with Emmett in the middle of the dance floor just twirling around like a little angel. She asked me if I wanted to dance with her but I said no because I can't dance worth a crap but I told her to have fun. I know no ones supposed to look more beautiful than the bride on her wedding day but she did. Most of the time when I wasn't paying attention to Edward and Bella or the food cart I was watching her dance. I smiled at her and she glanced at me grinning back as she winked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well I'm glad. I haven't seen her this happy since... ever."

"That almost sounds like a compliment." I said and I felt my lips tilt up. I glanced over at Rosalie and watched her reaction but she didn't move. She just gave me this dirty look like she always does but it didn't seem like she really meant it. Usually she looks like she wants to kill me for no apparent reason but now she just looked like she felt like strangeling me.

"Well it's not."

"I think it is." I said in a sing song voice smirking at her and she rolled her eyes but her lips twitched up.

"Shut up." she said punching my shoulder hard enough to give me a bruise but not hard enough to break my bone. I stil don't see how her and Emmett are a couple. I mean their complete opposites. Emmett's like... fun, and Rosalie's like...not. She's all serious and not entertaining unless she's making fun of someone. But I guess she's not as stupid as I thought she was if we can have almost a full conversation about something we both hate. I felt something cold wrap around my neck and press up against my back slightly and I turned my head and saw Alice. She smirked at me then looked over my head at Rosalie.

"I hope your playing nice."

"I was just asking the Dog if he wanted to play fetch." Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed my hands pulling me up softly and dragging me over to the middle of the dance floor. She tried to teach me how to dance but I kept stepping on her feet and she kept trying not to laugh but failing. She wrapped her arms around my neck and glanced over at Bella and Edward.

"I know your worried about her. But I know better than anyone that he would never ever hurt her. Being a vampire isn't so bad. I mean if I didn't become a vampire I never would've met you." she said wich made me feel guilty about not wanting Bella to become a vampire. I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers lightly thinking about what it would be like if we got married. The wedding would be a lot more fun because Alice would get to plan every litte thing she wanted. And I'd be happy because I'd finally have the girl of my dreams connected to me in almost everyway. I rested my forehead against hers with my eyes closed for a few minutes before I glanced up at Edward and Bella. Whats the worst that could happen to her other than her becoming a Leech?

* * *

**Okay so the next chapter should be longer. I'm not gonna say whats gonna happen but the lack of drama in this chapter spilled over into the next one. So tell me what you thought of the chapter and let me know what you would like to see. Just in case you were wondering heres what the clothes look like it's on my profile**


	28. You Can't Be Friends With Nazis and Jews

Alice went hunting so I got stuck at the house with Emmett and Jasper. Jasper tried to hold her hand for a minute before she walked out the door but she just rolled her eyes and whispered something to him before she walked over to me. She came over and kissed me for a minute before she left. I would've just went home if she didn't ask me to stay. Then me and Emmett started playing Call of Duty. He sucks at video games. Mostly because his fingers are the size of sausages so it's hard for him to hit the buttons. So he got mad, and he broke the controller right before he threw it at the TV breaking that to.

So for the rest of the day I just kinda lounged around in Alice's room. I listened to some of the music she had which was all kinda... old. Then I went in her closet and almost died when all her clothes fell on me. I was two minutes away from suffocating. I looked in one of her drawers for a magazine but it ended up being her underwear drawer... Oops. Not that I looked but she had a lot of the lacy crap like she wore at the wedding. Hot. She had all different colors too, I think my favorite ones were the navy ones, or the ones that were red, or the white one.

There were a few pictures of me and her around her room. She had some of when we first got together and the newest one was of the two of us at the wedding. Her arms were wrapped around my waist and mine was around her shoulder. Rosalie and Emmett were standing beside us and Emmett was grinning but Rose was barely smiling. After I got done looking at the pictures I sat on her bed and closed my eyes and when I woke up again it was dark. I stood and stretched out and Alice cleared her throat as she stood in the door. "Hi."

"Jake, I need to tell you something really important but I need you to promise not to get upset about it." Alice said walking closer to me and putting her hands on both sides of my face. I stared down at her for a minute before I nodded slowly. Just by the way she was looking at me I knew something was wrong. Her eyes were wider than usual and she was shaking a little bit. And she was holding onto my face a little tighter than usual like she was scared if she let go I might break something. "Bella." she finally whispered staring up at me. "Bella's pregnant."

... _I_... _She can't be_... _I mean my Bella_... I stared at Alice stunned, I felt my mouth sag open but I couldn't say anything. I mean how did this even happen. Bella's to... self conscious to let anyone see her in a bikini so how the hell did she get knocked up? I mean I know it's not my business because I'm with Alice and all but I never thought she would get pregnant. I didn't even know that was possible. So now she has like a little monster baby growing inside her or what? Hopefully she just cheated on Edward with someone and it's a normal kid. Hopefully...

"Jacob? Are you okay?" Alice asked feeling my forehead. I blinked slowly watching as she waved her hand in front of my face but I didn't say anything. I mean what was I supposed to say? Congratulations? No. I'm happy for them? Hell no. I could see her lips moving like she was talking but whatever she said I wasn't. I never thought she would be pregnant. Well not by Cullen anyways. That little thing growing inside her could kill her. Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face and I finally focused on her. "I asked if you were okay?"

"What do you mean she's pregnant?"

"Well she and Edward, they made love. None of us knew that there was a possibility Edward could even... conceive-"

"Please don't say that word."

"Sorry. Carlisle said that things should probably be okay. He's never seen anything like this but he thinks it'll be... non life threatening." she said holding my face in her hands and I stared at her. Life threatening. Wow. I thought it might come out as a nasty little thing like from Dawn of the Dead when that chick got bit by a zombie and her baby came out all fucked up but I never thought it might kill her. Jasper walked in the kitchen and smirked at me as he walked closer. He was so close to Alice's back when he breathed out he was pressed up against her. She rolled her eyes and focused on me. "She should be fine."

"So I take it you told the Mutt." he said watching me over her shoulder and I felt myself start to shake. He reached around her and patted my cheek hard enough to make it turn red. I glared at him but he just smirked like he knew something I didn't and he was enjoying it. "Don't worry Mutt, I'm sure Edward didn't rough her up to bad. I mean the worst that could possibly happen is she can't walk right for a few days. If you know what I mean."

I shoved Jasper back away from me and his back hit the counter before he flipped over it. I stalked over to him ignoring Alice and he stared up at me stunned. I picked up a glass from off the table and threw it at his face. "Don't you ever talk about her like that!" Wait. Why did Jasper know before me? I glanced at Alice shifting to face her as I raised my eyebrows. "You told him before you told me?" I asked staring at her and she bit her lip.

"Jake, he was-"

"I was the first person she told. She thought you would freak out so she came to me. She wanted me to keep your emotions... under control. Apparently she thinks you can't control yourself as much as I do. She practically got on her knees and begged me to help her. I was shocked, but then again it's not like it's the first time she's been on her knees for me. And I would never ever turn her down." I felt my face get bright red as I glared at him. I've never been so mad in my life. I mean it was bad enough he was cracking on my self control but he had to make sure to bring up having sex with Alice. I glanced at her waiting for her to say something but she didn't. I mean she should be saying something.

"Is that true?"

"Jake, it's not like that. It's not that I don't trust you, because I do. I just didn't want you doing something you would regret." she said taking a step closer to me and trying to touch my face but I jerked away from her. I mean she can't expect to call me a rogue werewolf pretty much then to come up and hug me and that makes everything all better.

"So what your saying is you don't have faith that I can control myself?" I asked starting to shake as my voice rose slightly.

"No Jake I-"

"She's to polite to say it to your face. She doesn't want to hurt your feelings because then you might really lose control of yourself. She's scared you'll hurt her, which is exactly why she came to me. She always comes back to me." I felt myself getting angrier and angrier even though it wasn't that big of a deal. It was just like a fire was building in the pit of my stomach and while I was trying to put it out 100 more people were building it up, trying to see how high it could get.

Something felt wrong though. Like something was whispering in my ear 'More Jake, she deserves it, she needs to be yelled at, see how far you can go before she starts crying.' I don't wanna make her cry, bur I love her. But my mind kept egging me on. _Look at the look on her face, she can't wait for you to leave. She's just dying to get back with Jasper. Don't you see the way that their looking at each other. They must be together behind you back. Their laughing at you. Just look at her. She doesn't want you. She'll never want you. Your not good enough for you. She's always going to think she's better than you because your just a stupid Mutt._

"You know what if you want to be with him why don't you just say it to my face instead of doing it behind my back!" I yelled stepping closer to her and she stared up at me stunned. I felt my body vibrate harder as I glared at her and she just shook her head confused.

"Jake what are you talking about. I love you-"

"Stop lying to me!" I snapped. I don't know what hurt worse that she was talking about me behind my back r that she was talking about me with Jasper. My like worst enemy since we met. I mean what part of us fighting for her can she not understand? She can't just hang out with both of us. I mean you couldn't be in World War 2 and hang out with the Nazi's and the Jews. "When you find out which one of us you want then you know where to find me." I said and I started walking out of the room before I glanced over my shoulder at her. "I love you, but I don't wanna share you." I waited for her to nod before I walked out of the room then out of the house.


	29. I'm A Badass Werewolf Teacher

As soon as I got out of the house I wasn't mad anymore. I mean not at all. The stupid Bloodsucker was playing with my emotions again. But I had more important things to do than kill Jasper. I went to La Push and told Sam about Bella being pregnant and he thought we should kill her. When I said no though he just dropped it. I told him about what Alice told me about it being a big problem and he just sighed.

"That's why _they_ phased."

"What?"

"Three more kids phased. Something bads coming Jake, and the only way we're gonna be able to make it out alive is if we all stick together." he said seriously looking me in the eye and I nodded. "I have a really bad feeling more kids are gonna phase before this is over, so we need to start training them, and your one of the best fighters we have." That's probably the nicest thing Sam's ever said to me. Weird. He's never nice.

"Well then let the training begin."

...

"Guys this is Jacob Black, he's gonna be the one teaching you to fight, Jake this is Piper Brink and Chris and Johnny Palamino." Sam said pointing to the three kids that were sitting on the ground. Wow. All of them looked like kids compared to me and the rest of the Pack, but I knew they were already all looked like they were 14 or 15. Chris and Johnny looked exactly the same in every way possible. They both had short cropped dark hair and the typical La Push tan, and both their eyes were so light brown they almost looked gold. They both had the same facial structure though, strong jaw, big ear, with kinda round faces, it was easy to tell that they were twins. The only way I could tell them a part was because their shirts. Johnny was wearing one that had a picture of a banana on it and Chris was wearing a blue striped shirt. Piper didn't even look like she belonged on the Rez though. She had sandy blonde hair and the biggest blue eyes I've ever seen. She had a slender looking face that was almost pixy like like Alice's.

"Her father married someone from off the Rez." Sam said glancing at Piper and her face turned bright red. Sam glanced at her then back at me. "She's having a little trouble phasing, I've been working with her on it but she needs some more practice. She just started phasing last night so it's been pretty rough. Chris and Johnny have been phasing for a little over a week now so their pretty decent. I'll leave you with them, but try not to kill them okay?"

"I can't make any promises." I said smirking as he walked away. I glanced around the woods before I looked back at Johnny, Piper, and Chris. Chris was twitching like their was something wrong with him and Piper was biting her lip and staring at her shoes like they were flat screen TV's or something. Johnny was whistling under his breath as he glanced around the woods. "You guys looking nervous."

"We we kinda are Sir. I've never turned into a giant dog before." Chris said shaking like I might hit him or something. I stared at him stepping forward and leaning down so I was in his face.

"Are you scared of me Chris?" I growled looking at him and I could see him start to sweat as he shook nodding slowly. I glared at him and listened as he swallowed loudly trying to looks anywhere but at me. I've never had a kid this scared of me before. I mean he looked like he was about to have a freakin heart attack or something, but I kept glaring at him to see if he would pass out. I smirked at him before I raised my hand and smacked his cheek lightly. "Don't be, this is gonna be fun. Johnny, how do you feel about being naked around Piper?"

Johnny looked at me like a was crazy for a few minutes before he realized I was serious. He looked over at Piper and shrugged slightly, "She's pretty hot, so I wouldn't mind looking at her naked, and I've got nothing to be ashamed of if you know what I mean."

"Shut up Perv." Piper growled glaring at him.

"Well it's true. I mean your boobs are pretty big, and your jeans make your butt look really hot. Not to mention your wearing a cutoff shirt so I can see you stomach. Sexy!" I tried not to smirk as he grinned at Piper but he saw me and smiled wider telling Piper just how 'fine' she was. I could see Piper getting pissed though. She started vibrating practically and snarling loudly.

"Johnny, you and Chris go back to the house and I'll come get you when its your turn." Johnny opened his mouth to start complaining and I glared at him. "Now!" I snapped and he and Chris took off running towards Sam's house. I glanced back at Piper and put my hands on her shoulders. "Calm down okay? Everything's fine."

"I can't. I can't. I'm trying but I can't." she whispered shuddering even harder. Usually I would make some smartass comment. Probably something about her attitude being the complete opposite of the little train that could. Or about her being Leah junior. But she looked scared. Like she was about to cry or something. Then I noticed she was crying and I felt sorry for her. I remember how bad it burned when I first phased. It felt like my whole body was heating up and I couldn't control it. I got pissed at my dad for no reason and it felt like my body was ripping itself a part the first time. And it didn't happen quick either, the first time never does. Mine took 5 hours, but that's pretty lucky, Sam's took 13 and Paul's took almost 24. I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug so she stopped shaking and rested my forehead against hers so I was looking in her eyes.

"You can. You can do it Piper. I got through it, and so did Sam, and Paul, and Seth and the rest of the guys. You can do it too. I remember what it feels like to have no control, it sucks. But the sooner you get it the happier you'll be. I promise." I whispered and she nodded slowly trying not to sob as she slowly stopped shaking. "Good girl. Now lets go get Chris and Johnny and we'll start training."

...

As soon as I got home I collapsed on my bed and groaned. I've never been more tired in my life so I can only imagine how the kids feel. We worked for almost 12 hours and I know it was tough on them even phasing. Emily kept bring us food but phasing repeatedly kinda burned it off right away. Johnny ended up getting the nickname Johnny Banana's by the end of the day because he was excited and hyper about everything. But compared to his brother it was kinda cool. I mean throughout the day we kinda needed someone to lighten the mood so I was glad he was in my little group. Sam said we were gonna have the day off tomorrow but it was mainly because Rebecca and Rachel were coming down to visit me and my dad so we were having a huge barbecue. I closed me eyes and not even a minute later I felt her lying beside me. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and she snuggled closer to me.

"Are you still mad?" she asked quietly resting her face against my neck and I sighed and rubbed her back slowly.

"Right now I'm to tired to be mad at anything. So no."

"Good." she mumbled kissing my neck softly and I tried not to shiver. I felt her hands slide underneath my shirt so they were pressed against me abs as she kissed me again. "So I've been thinking." she whispered kissing me again and I opened my eyes to look at her. I raised my eyebrows at her and she smiled at me. Usually when she starts thinking about things it doesn't end up good for me. Hopefully I won't get seriously hurt this time. She must've been able to tell what I was thinking because she chuckled. "Silly Jacob, I was thinking about our relationship and how I think we should take the next step."

"Uh, why now? I mean yesterday we got into a fight"

"I just want to prove to you that your the only one I want. And your the only one I'll ever want." she said kissing my neck again as she pulled my shirt over my head before she looked me in the eye again. They were already that goldish brown color that I like so much and she was just staring at me tracing my face with her fingers lightly and I couldn't help but smile. "Forever."

"Forever."


	30. Imprints and Sisters and Girls Oh My

I could feel her looking at me. As soon as I was conscious enough to realize that I was she was beside me, I could feel her staring at me. I opened my eyes and she smiled slightly brushing my hair up out of my face. I smiled back at her tiredly kissing her shoulder lightly. I can't believe last night really did happen. I mean I thought it was just another one of those dreams I usually have about her sneaking into my room late at night and her taking advantage of me but it was freakin real. I tried not to glance down at her body out of respect or whatever, but I did anyways. She caught me looking and I felt my face turn bright red but she laughed happily.

"Don't be embarrassed."

"We should probably get dressed. My sisters are coming to visit today and they should be here in a few hours." I mumbled smiling at her and I leaned over to kiss her softly. I felt her smile as she wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me again. I would've thought I was dreaming again but when I'm dreaming I never get her exactly right. Either her complexion is off, or her eyes aren't the right color, or even something as stupid as her hair not being spiky enough. Nothing can compete with the real Alice Cullen, not even in my dreams. After a few minutes she pushed me up and I stared down at her. "Uh, what're you doing?"

"Your sisters, remember?"

"Oh right." I said pushing myself up the rest of the way and moving over to start getting dressed. "I really don't have any clothes here for you, but you might be able to fit into some of Rachel's old stuff." I said pulling up my jeans and glancing over at her. "Just wait here and I'll get it for you." Ten minutes later Alice was dressed in ripped pleated jeans and a v-neck shirt that was two sizes to big. don't get me wrong, my sisters are skinny but Alice is just really really little. And she glared at me like I'd personally put her in hell.

"I can't wear this to meet your sisters! I have to go home!" she practically shrieked. I tried not to smirk at her which made her glare at me even more. "I'll be back in an hour max."

"Okay." I said smiling at her and she rolled her eyes and came over to kiss me before she blurred out the door and back to the Cullen's. I brushed my teeth, ate, went for a run, then came back and took a shower. My dad convinced me to put some gel in my hair and wear khaki pants since most of the Rez would be here. I didn't even notice Alice got back until I saw how pretty the house was decorated. She had me and Paul set up a few tables in the back which were almost immediately overly full with food that she ordered when she left. I was gonna start eating it until she smacked my hand away playfully and told me to get back to work, so I did.

It took Rachel and Rebecca almost two hours to get here but when I saw them I hugged them so hard I thought I might've cracked Rachel's ribs. Rebecca told me about her husband and how well they were doing in Hawaii and Rachel kept talking about how great her school was and how much she loved it. Then they talked about how much I'd grown and about how much cuter I was than before. Rebecca called me a lady killer, but Rachel said the only ladies that I was killing was because how bad my breath was, and I glared at her for the next ten minutes. I talked to them for a long time until I finally realized that I forgot to introduce them to Alice.

"Rach, Becca, this is my girlfriend Alice." I wasn't dumb enough to say her last name because then everyone at the party would start freaking out and make up random excuses for why they had to leave so suddenly. Just because she's a Cullen.

"What's wrong with her?" Rachel asked looking Alice up and down. I felt my face get red and Alice raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, but if you're dating Jake then there has to be something wrong with you. I mean look at him." she said motioning to me and Alice laughed wrapping her arm around my waist.

"That's what I thought at first. I mean he's so egotistical and..." they kept going on about everything that was 'wrong' with me, but I knew Alice was joking because every so often her fingers would slide under the side of the waistband of my jeans just long enough to trace part of the skin on my hip before she pulled them out again. I could tell by the way Rachel and Rebecca were smiling that they liked her. And Rebecca even gave me a thumbs up when she thought Rachel and Alice weren't looking. I glanced over at Paul and by the look on his face I knew what happened. He kept staring over at Rachel like she was the hottest girl he'd ever seen, which is totally wrong because she's my _sister_. His mouth kept hanging open and he would glance over every few seconds like he was thinking about coming over but he didn't. Which is pretty smart of him because if he did come over I'd probably kill him.

I glanced around at the rest of the people and everything seemed to be going fine. Sam and Emily were standing over by Sue Clearwater and Leah talking. And Seth was dancing with Piper while she laughed which made me smirk. Johnny Bananas and Chris were talking to Embry about something. Jared was dancing with Kim and Quil was playing around with Claire and a few other little kids, and Brady and Collin were tossing around a football. The Council Elders were all sitting at a table and eating quietly, a few of them kept glancing up at Alice and whispering things that I couldn't hear but none of them got up or came over to us.

Everything was going perfect. It was like I was in my own little world where nothing could go wrong. I could pretend Bella wasn't pregnant, and Jasper was never born, and some little spawn of Satan child wasn't about to be born. All I had to think about was how much my family loved Alice, and how much we loved each other.


	31. I Must Be Dreaming

"Just come see her."

"No."

"Please Jake."

"No."

"Come on, she's practically begging for you. And I promised her when I came back you'd be with me."

"I really don't wanna go."

"Please Jacob. I swear I'll never ask you for anything again." I knew she was lying. I mean her never asking me for anything again? Totally not gonna happen, she might go a day max before she asked me to kiss her or to go somewhere with her. But the way she was looking at me... I could already feel myself starting to cave in. Her eyes looked bigger than usual and they were bright gold, and her cheeks were a little bit flushed. I hardly ever say no to her when she asks me for anything but this was really pushing it. She squeezed my hand bringing my attention back to her. "Please."

"... Okay."

"Thank you so much Jacob." she said grinning me and wrapping her arms around me tight enough to crack a few of my ribs. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her before she pulled me outside practically skipping. I rolled my eyes at her but stopped dead when I looked out the screen door towards the parking spot where the Rabbit used to be. It was gone. She got rid of my car. The car that I've been putting together for almost two years. "I hope your not mad. But I thought that maybe you might like something a little newer."

I think I died for a few seconds. It felt like it. There was a 1970 navy blue Chevelle that had two white stripes running down the middle from hood to trunk, and I'd bet my life it had been completely restored under the hood. I forgot how to breathe for a few minutes as I stared at it and I only caught my breath when Alice smacked me in the chest hard enough to make me lose my air. I gasped for air and she smirked at me walking over to the passengers side. "So I take it you like it."

I don't know how long I stared at the car and moved around to look at the interior before I kept thanking her and practically worshiped the ground she was standing was sitting on. I think I actually got on the ground and kissed her feet at one point. But then she just smiled at me and pulled me up so I was standing in front of her and told me to stop thanking her and I nodded closing my mouth. After a few more minutes she reminded me about Bella and I got in and started driving towards Forks. I never thought a girl would be able to pick out a good car but then again I've never met another girl like Alice Cullen.

I looked out the window as I drove closer to the Cullen's house and Alice rested her hand on my lap. I glanced over at her before looking back to the road trying to ignore her even though she was smirking at me. I tapped my fist against the wheel trying to distract myself as we stopped at a red light and I glanced out the window, sighing. I know I have to be freakin dreaming. I mean stuff like this just doesn't happen to me. Ever. What're the odds of my girlfriend buying me a new truck, my dad's going on vacation and leaving the house to me so I can do whatever, Alice is happy. Some things are just to perfect and my luck isn't this good. Whatever, if its a dream I'm gonna take advantage of it.


	32. Why Me?

So I'm kinda creeped out a little bit. I know for sure that this kid just checked me out. I mean if it was a girl it wouldn't have been that big a deal but it was a dude. I mean a real _guy_. Not just like a chick who has a little to much hair or kind of a butch looking face. No. This was a straight up 17 year old guy checking me out like I was freaking Megan Foxx or something. I mean I thought I was imaging something because hey we've all looked at each other before right after we phase so I thought maybe it was just an accident. So I looked over my shoulder at Seth because he was still a wolf, but when I turned around the guy was still looking me up and down and his eyes were mainly focused on my... I think I threw up in my mouth a little bit.

"Why don't you take a picture man, it'll last longer." I said looking away from him again trying to laugh it off like everyone does in the locker-room when someone calls someone else gay. But I could feel him staring at me. I mean I know I look freakin awesome down in that department but guys aren't supposed to just stare at each other for long periods of time. And I swear to God I saw him lick his lips. I've seen a lot of people lick their lips. I've watched girls on the beach with Quil, when they go up and buy an ice cream and then it starts melting and they lick it up then look at one of us and lick their lips. Yeah it was like that.

"Nah I'll get to see it everyday, I don't think I need a picture. But then again it might be useful." Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with gay people. Live and let love. But to have some guy just ogle me, made me feel weird. I might've thought he just mistaked me for a gay guy, which still would've sucked, but I know he knows I'm not gay because he's seen me with Alice. So I have no idea why he was hitting on me.

I felt my face get bright red as I stared at him moving my hands to cover myself because I ripped my only pair of shorts. I glanced over my shoulder at Seth but he was already gone. Great. Now there's no one to help me when I scream rape. "So I should probably get going. I gotta, uh, go to... California. I heard that the girls there are unforgettable. They where daisy dukes... and bikinis on top. And they have sun kissed skin, and its like so hot it'll melt your popsicle." I was about to keep going but then I thought how stupid I would sound if I said oh oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh.

"Girls don't melt my popsicle man."

"I can see that." And yeah unfortunately it was the truth. It's not like I was looking or anything but I couldn't help but notice. "_Girls_ melt my popsicle though. I mean I love_ girls_. I love how they just wanna have fun. When the working day is done I mean, then they wanna have fun. Girls. They're the ones that love fun."

"Yeah I caught that." I would've ran away a long time ago but Sam asked me to stay with the new kid until he came back because apparently Jared didn't want to hang out with him because he was gay, which is good for him I guess. I mean whatever makes him is what he should do, and who am I to judge someone else by something as stupid as sexual preference. His name is Noah. He acted cool until we both phased back, then he started checking me out.

"I kissed a girl yesterday night and I liked it. She wore this cherry chapstick. It was just to try it you know, I hope my girlfriend doesn't mind it. It felt so wrong but it felt so right, but it doesn't mean I'm in love or anything. But yeah I kissed that girl and I liked it. Girls like that are so magical, with their soft skin, red lips so kissable. They're hard to resist and so touchable, its kind hard to deny it. But it wasn't a big deal."

"Yeah I've never had that problem before."

"I figured." I mumbled looking at the ground. So this is turning out to be the most awkward day of my life. "Sooo..."

"Are you single?"

"Nope, I have a girl. Alice remember."

"Well do you love her or would you... do something with someone else if the chance came along? Like if you were out at a party and someone just started making out with you would you push them away or lead them to the bedroom?" he asked stepping forward and I took a few steps away from him and raised my hands.

"Dude, let me just say this right now. I am 100% totally straight and I get that you're gay and you think I'm cute or whatever but I'm not interested. And I know I look freakin awesome and everything but if you could please stop checking me out that'd be cool because its kinda freaking me out man. I don't have a problem with gay people I just don't like that your checking me out, let alone while we're both naked."

Noah opened his mouth to say something but Sam walked up and patted his back tossing me a pair of shorts. I pulled them on and listened to Sam tell him about what being a Werewolf meant and I was glad I could leave.

"Hey Jacob?" _Shit_. I glanced back over my shoulder at Noah and he smiled at me. "Thanks for helping me. And just to let you know I like a challenge." He said winking at me and I felt my jaw drop open. After that freakin long speech he was still determined to try to get me to hook up with him? I mean I can just see him now trying to get with me until they day I die. Or lying to people that I'm gay or that I slept with him or something. I can only imagine what Alice would say if she heard that.

"Jake are you okay? You got really pale?"

"Yeah man, I'm fine. I'm gonna go see what Alice is doing."

"Sure man, I'll see you later."

"Yeah. I'll see you guys around. Tell Johnny Bananas, Chris and Piper that I'll be around to teach them later." I mumbled jogging towards Sam's house before I got on my bike and started driving back to my house.

...*...*...

"Tell me what he said again?"

"Oh Jacob, your sexy bodies just so fine!" Seth said swooning at me like a girl and Paul laughed even harder holding his stomach. Apparently he heard more than I thought he did about what Noah said to me. It was bad enough that he knew but now Jared, Quil, and Paul did too. Johnny Bananas overheard and told Piper and Chris so now they all know. "I wanna ravish you all night long. Can I devirginize you Jacob? Can I make you my man? Because I wanna rock that body of yours all night long!"

I rolled my eyes at him but smirked while everyone else laughed. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and slid it open putting it against my ear. "Hello?"

"I need you."

"Um, okay."

"No Jacob I need you now."

I smiled at Piper and Chris before I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen looking in the fridge for cookies that Sue brought over a few days ago. She always brings over food for me because she knows my dads a terrible cook, and lately they've been hanging out a lot lately. I mean I know Harry died a few months ago but it still seemed a little soon for Sue to be even interested in hanging out with a man. Even if its one as awesome as my dad. I think she went on the trip with him but at least I know he's in good hands with her. "Babe, we just did it like 12 hours ago."

"Not like that. I mean I need you to meet me at my house."

"We're having a birthday party for Piper though." I complained putting my hand in my piece of cake and lifting it up to my mouth to take a bite. "You can come over if you want. It's pretty fun, and we have cake."

"Jake I need you here now!" it took me a few seconds to realize that Alice actually yelled at me. I mean she's never yelled at me even when she's mad but now she was practically busting my ear drums. I could hear Piper and Chris laughing at Johnny because he was singing. I smirked at him before I remembered Alice was on the phone. "Bella's having the baby."

"What?"

"She's in labor.

...*...*...

I drove to the Cullen's as fast as I could but as soon as I got there I knew something was wrong. I walked in and it was silent. Over the phone I could hear Bella screaming but now it was just like the whole house was dead.

"Alice?" I asked looking around.

"Ssh Jacob you'll wake the baby." I glanced over to the couch and saw Rosalie rocking something slowly as she hummed. She didn't bother glancing over at me. I glanced up the stairs expecting Alice to come down but she didn't. No one did. Then I smelled the worst possible thing I could. Blood. I walked over to Rosalie and saw the blanket had spots of blood all over it. "She's beautiful Jacob."

"Where's Bella? And Alice?"

"Bella's dead. But look at her daughter." she said lifting her up for me to see. Then I saw Bella's little monster and I froze. It was... beautiful


	33. We're Off To See the Wizard

I can't believe Bella had a baby. It was the cutest little kid I'd ever seen but then again I haven't seen very many kids. She wasn't dead either like Rosalie said. Well she was dead in the sense that I could hear her start to screaming about it starting to burn. Then Alice came downstairs and hugged me smiling while she told me that Bella was finally changing into what she was supposed to be all along. I tried not to be mad but it wasn't really working. I've tried so hard to make sure she doesn't become a Bloodsucker, yet my girlfriend wanted her to be one more than anything. Probably so they'd be the same. I think it was more of a self conscious thing. She knew that if Bella changed that I would have absolutely no interest in her anymore. Not that I do now, but I guess now she knows for sure.

After a few days she woke up and it kinda creeped me out about how perfect she was. I mean not anywhere close to Alice level but she was still gorgeous. I thought she was dead until Edward moved to hold her hand. Then she freaked out and flipped backwards and she started hissing like most Bloodsucker's do. I moved to stand right in front of Alice, Emmett moved in front of Rosalie, and Jasper moved to stand in front of Esme and Carlisle. Just in case Bella decided to spazz out and try to kill her. I felt Alice's hand on the side of my arm as she tried to look around me at Bella. As soon as she moved Bella's eyes zeroed in on her and I tried not to snarl but I could feel Alice smiling as she squeezed my arm.

Then she froze up and started getting all lovey dovey with Edward talking about how much she loved him and how much everything was different. Alice stood on her tip toes to whisper in my ear and Bella was to preoccupied staring at Edward and around the room to notice. Then she whispered to me about how beautiful she thought Bella was now and how much different she looked. Then Carlisle started asking her about how she was feeling.

I think the worst part was when Alice went to get her a mirror so she could look at herself. It made me feel uncomfortable for her to be that close to Bella with her being so knew. And I guess Jasper felt the same way because he moved up to stand beside her. Don't get me wrong, I would've went with her but I know she would probably get upset because she would think that I thought she couldn't take care of herself. And I know she can, it just makes me feel weird to let her do things without standing beside her the whole time.

Then it made me feel a little awkward that I knew Alice didn't need me, and that I was the only one in the room that was actually breathing. So while they were all talking about how in control she was of herself I walked outside. I don't think I've ever felt more alone in my life. Everyone in that room was exactly the same, except me. I'm the only one that's different now.

…*…*…

Apparently Bella's kid wasn't supposed to be born. It grew quicker than anything I'd ever seen. Even quicker than the little sea monkeys I used to have in like the 5th grade. But I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I was sitting home babysitting her one night while they were all out hunting. Then out of no where they all just ran back and stared at me and Ness. She took the baby from me and handed her to Edward before she dragged me towards the door.

"We'll be back. I'll see better away from Nessie and we don't have the time to waste. Come on Jacob, you too Jasper." I glanced over my shoulder at him as we walked towards the door before Alice took off running through the woods and I had to phase just to be able to keep up with her. For being so little she's pretty fast, not to mention hard to track in the dark.

We only ran for about half an hour before she made us run through the water so our scents disappeared. Then she turned around to face me running her fingers over my cheek. "Jacob I need you o listen to me very very carefully. I want you to run to your house as fast as you can and pack a duffle bag then get in the truck I bought you and wait for 3 days then drive down to San Diego as fast as you can. It's really important you don't get tracked. I want you to break your phone then buy a new one at a gas station, and I want you to think really hard about what you want your number to be so I can see what it is when you decide, okay?"

I phased back looking at her confused. "What're you talking about Alice? Why do I need to pack my things if we're coming right back?"

"We don't have time for this Jacob. We're not coming right back. We need to get out of her as fast as we can before someone figures out we're not going back."

"But what about Bella, and Emmett and everyone else? We can't just leave them."

"This is a matter of life and death, and if we don't leave now even more people are going to die. I can explain all of this to you later Hun but now isn't the time for 20 questions. We need to get as far away from Nessie as we possibly can in the quickest amount of time." I dunno why I didn't try to sit down and make her actually explain to me why we were gonna take off so quickly, or why Jasper was coming with us I dunno why I didn't turn right around and walk back to the Cullen's because I knew she wouldn't leave without me. But I didn't. I was just a good Imprint and I did what she said.

…*…*…

It took me a little over seven hours to get to the San Diego and that was only because I had to stop to pee and to get coffee three times, and not counting the three days she told me to wait. Ever since Renesmee was born I've had a hard time sleeping. Even though Alice was with me almost every night I just couldn't get comfortable. The kid kinda creeped me out. I mean she's cute and all but she reminds me of that little zombie baby from Dawn of the Dead. And I don't like little kids, and I don't like zombies either so it wasn't a good thing.

Not to mention I drove through the whole night and the night and day before I'd been out patrolling the whole time. So by the time I got there I could barely keep my eyes open. I decided to go check into the cheapest motel I could find because I was running low on money. And for being almost 100 bucks the place was a dump.

It seemed like as soon as I laid down that someone was knocking on my door. As soon as I opened it Alice threw herself on me knocking me back onto the bed and kissed me. Normally I would've been totally up for making out with her but I don't think my brain was functioning right. I think she could tell I was tired because she rolled me over so I was laying on my stomach and started massaging my back.

"So Irina ran to the Volturi because she thinks Nessie is an Immortal Child. Which means they'll be coming sooner or later to take her, and kill off the rest of the family. I left because I thought maybe there could be another child out there like Renesmee, to show that she's growing and not stuck at that age forever. It could save everyone. But that means that I have to search until I find a blind spot like Nessie is to me. I've already started trying but I haven't gotten anything yet."

"Where's Jasper?"

"He's out convincing the nomads to join us to fight the Volturi. The more people we have on our side the better." she mumbled rubbing my back and I closed my eyes. I don't know why I cared where Jasper was. But I just left my whole family and I couldn't even give them a reason why. And now I know it's all because the Volturi are probably gonna go slaughter the Cullen's if I can't do anything about finding some other kid that's like Ness. "When's the last time you slept?"

"I dunno I got a few hours of sleep on Monday. But that was like two days ago I think."

"You get some sleep, and I'll keep trying." she said running her fingers through my hair. I nodded slowly and not even a minute later I was out cold.

…*…*…

"He's slowing us down."

"I'm not leaving him."

"So you'll let everyone else die because you were scared to leave him alone for a few weeks?" I could hear Jasper moving around impatiently as he pushed the car to go faster. I remember Alice letting me sleep all through the day and through most of the night and Jasper kept getting more and more impatient. Finally at like 3 a.m. she lifted me up and carried me to the car. I asked her where we were going but she just sat down in the back seat with me and made me lay down with my head on her lap. She told Jasper to grab the blanket and the pillows so he did and she put the blanket over me even though I wasn't cold. I remember her running her fingers through my hair until I fell back asleep, but the funny thing was even though I was asleep I could still tell what was going on.

"I'm not afraid. I just don't want to lose him. There's a chance we won't even find someone else like Renesmee. There's a chance that us leaving to find it is worthless then I will have wasted time away from Jacob, because if we fail, we're all doomed. And if I die, the last person I want to see is Jacob. I want to spend as much time as possible with him. And I if he's with me I know I can keep him safe, but if he's back at home I'll be worried to much to be able to focus."

"Your still endangering everyone else's lives Alice. The time we spend in this car, we could be moving twice as fast running, but we're just wasting it. And we both know how short on time we are." Have I mentioned how much I hate Jasper? But the bad thing was he was actually kinda right. I was slowing them down.

"I can't leave him."

"He would understand." I would. But it would really _really_ hurt.

"It's not about him understanding its about me not wanting to leave him."

"What if he decided it was what was best for him to go home. So he could keep the others safe. Or e decided he just didn't want to go anymore?"

"Then I would let him leave, but I wouldn't' be happy about it."

"Did you ever love me as much as you love him?"

"… No. I've never loved anyone more than him. At one point I thought you were perfect but then I met him and he changed my life. He makes me feel alive again. I know I don't remember much about being alive, but with him he just makes me feel… normal, and like I'm the most important girl in the world."

"That's how I felt with you."

"I'm sorry, but I never felt it back. I never knew I could have feelings the way I do until I met Jake, and he kissed me the first time. I loved you at one point, but I was made for Jacob, and he was made for me. And no matter how I mush I want to strangle him sometimes for doing something stupid, I still love him just as much the next day, because he's my soul mate."

…*…*…

When I woke up again we were in Mexico. I'm not sure exactly but I know it smelled really funny. Not like the Cullen's or anything. It just had a really natural smell to it that I only smell when I hang out with the Pack for to long, or when I'm in the deepest part of the woods that I go to to sleep in my cave sometimes. It smelled like rain, and wet dirt, and that smell trees have, the ones that are sappy.

"Jake you should go get something to eat while I find a place for all of us to stay for the night so I can focus." Alice said kissing my cheek and I nodded as she walked away. Something seemed off. Maybe it was the fact that I hadn't stretched my legs for a few hours or maybe it was the fact that something just seemed weird about this place. The streets we're dead except for a few people. There was a bar looking place at the end of the road and since it was the only one open I walked down to it.

It was really depressing inside. They were playing slow music and the lighting wasn't that good, not to mention half the people were completely drunk. It smelled even worse than outside. Well not really bad, but like something was off. I sat down at one of them empty tables and a waitress walked up to me and started talking in Spanish. She was really pretty for being human. She had straight dark hair that was pulled back into a ponytail but her bangs were out. And she had green eyes that looked like a leaves. Her skin was the same color as mine and she had really long eyelashes that looked like they were resting on her cheek when she looked down at her notepad.

"Hola, mi nombre es Trinidad, qué puedo hacer por ti esta noche?"

"Um, I don't speak Spanish."

"I said 'Hello my name is Trinity, what can I get for you this evening?'" She didn't look up at me while she talked which was kinda weird. Most girls stare at me for awhile but she was to busy writing on her little notepad thingy to look at me I guess. Whatever. It's nice not to have _every_ girls full attention when I walk into the room.

"Oh I guess I should've learned Spanish before I came to Mexico." I mumbled and she smirked showing off her teeth as she nodded.

"That probably would've been a good idea. But then again your not the first person whose come here and they don't know it." she said looking up at me. I swear her eyes flashed from the pretty green color they were to blue for a few seconds then to some weird shade of gray but then she blinked and they looked green again. I must be tripping out again or something. But then I realized she was just frozen their staring at me like something was wrong.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Fine. I'm absolutely fine."

* * *

**So this was just a filler chapter in a way and just to let you know I thought of an awesome way to spice up the story and to create some more action and drama which should start next chapter. Thanks for the reviews :D**


	34. The Skin Walker's and Esther

I wanna teach you a lesson that you can use for the rest of your life. It's really hard to breathe when your face is halfway in a puddle of mud. Especially when its raining, and your in a flooded area. Not to mention that one of my lungs was collapsed and I was all alone in the middle of nowhere. _So this is how we die huh? I thought we might go out a cooler way, like saving a bus load of kids from Jaws, wait no, I don't like kids. Maybe like lifting a building off a grandma, or maybe having a taco eating contest with Quil and choking. But not this. _So for the record, I am the biggest moron on the planet, probably in the whole universe. Well probably in the whole… what's bigger than a universe? A galaxverse? No I don't even think that's a word, but if it was that would be the best word for me. Jacob Black, the biggest moron in the galaxverse.

I would've moved my head out of the puddle but I think my neck might be broken and its kinda hard to move. So I've just been laying here, and dying. I wish it would happen quicker. I got all that self reflection crap over with in the first two minutes. Then I thought about my friends, and family, and Alice, and the rest of the Cullen's. But now I'm just laying her thinking about how much I want to die. But I guess I should start from the beginning so your not confused or anything.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

"I think I should go home."

"What?"

"I'm slowing you guys down. We only stop when I need to sleep or something and by me coming along its holding you guys up. It's best if I just stay here and you guys go on alone so you can save everyone. I'll be fine. It's just for a few days right?" Funny thing about Mexico is that it doesn't have very many forests for people like me to be able to run into and phase. Its just, all sandy and dirt. Except for this cool place I'm passing that just has like line an d lines and lines of trees. I dunno what its called but it looked pretty cool. "It'd be different if I could run but I'm stuck like this."

"I can't just leave you."

"It's no big deal. I miss the Pack anyways. I can just take the car and drive back up to the Rez, and hang out there until you come back for me. And you can call me everyday if you want to make sure I'm safe. It's what's best for everyone. And if I'm at home I can protect everyone more."

"Is this about what Jasper said?"

"No this is about me wanting to go home so I can protect everyone." I said and she frowned hugging me. "I already planned it all out. When we go past Mexico City I'll just stay there and catch the next flight back to Washington. Or I can just take the car from here. I thought you guys might need it so if you do we can do the airport thing but if you don't I can just take it."

"We don't need it."

"Well then that solves everything. I can head back while you and Jasper take off in the other direction. I'll call you when I get home." I mumbled and she frowned even deeper. She looked kinda like she wanted to cry but I dunno why. I mean its not like I'll be gone forever or anything and she can call me everyday if she wants. She acts like I just dumped her and told her I never loved her or something. Maybe she's just hormonal or something because the Volturi and she's worried about me. Whatever. Girls are to complicated and its only gonna hurt my brain trying to figure out what's going on in her mind.

"No I'll call you. If you call me then Edward will be able to tell." She reached up to run her fingers across my cheek staring up at me. "Just promise to be careful."

"Okay then you can call me. And yeah I'll be careful. Happy now? I mean what's the worst thing that could possibly happen to me?" _Besides dying getting strangled, hung, beaten, shot, killed, and or slapped._ _Slapped is probably the worst. Yeah getting slapped sucks_. "I'm gonna go now, so you don't start crying though. Well, so you don't have time to really process that I'm leaving." I said and she stared at me. Before she could say anything else or start crying I walked out to the truck and started driving away. I know that might seem really douchey but I know if I saw her cry I would freak out. And I can't afford to freak out if I never know when she's coming back.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

The only bad thing about Mexico is they don't have lots of streetlights. And my truck doesn't have GPS so I've been driving around for the past four hours and I have no idea where I'm going. All I know is its dark and its quiet and I haven't seen a town for the past hour or so. I've seen a few random abandoned buildings but that was it.

"Well Jacob at least there's something to be thankful for. We have our lucky Ipod." I mumbled picking it up off the seat and looking at it. I don't know why she put classical music on here because she knows I can't stand it. I remember when I was laying in her room just staring at the ceiling and she just started playing it. When she asked me who it was I said Elvis, and she laughed. She thought I was joking but then she asked me who my favorite composer was and I said I didn't know any. After that its like she's made it her own personal mission to educate me in classical music. So I made it my mission to teach her about modern music. I think if she was alive she would've had a heart attack the first time she heard Tik Tok. She played it over and over and over again for almost 3 hours. So yeah not my best idea. I moved my fingers trying to unlock it so I could change the song but it slipped out of my fingers onto the passengers side floor.

"Shit." I mumbled looking down to see if I could reach it. Figures. It was just a little bit more than a foot out of my reach… probably. I couldn't see it exactly so it probably slid under the seat. I glanced up at the road making sure it was clear before I leaned over looking for it. _Who the hell chewed gum in my truck_? Probably stupid Seth. I felt around under the seat until my fingers hit it and I smiled pulling it up. I glanced up at the road and before I could even process what was happening I swerved the car to the side.

I think I might've blacked out for a few seconds. Because when I opened my I was upside down and I could feel blood running down my face from where I probably hit the steering wheel. Whatever I hit gave me a killer headache. It seriously felt like someone was hitting me in the head with a hammer every 5 seconds. I moved my arm to try and undo my seatbelt and flinched as soon as I did it. As soon as I glanced down I knew why. My arm was sticking out the drivers side window. The glass must've shattered on it because I could see it embedded in part of my skin.

I groaned looking out the windshield. Well the windshield wasn't there anymore it was all shattered just like the driver side one, but I could see out it even though everything was blurry. But I could see someone standing on the ground, just laying there. Crap I hit them. I gotta call 911. I could hear glass crunch by the side of my head and I turned slightly to look out the window. I could tell it was a girl walking up by how long her hair was, and it was really shiny looking even though its almost completely black outside.

"Are ya okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I'm okay." I mumbled but it sounded like my lungs were full of dust or something. But then again I'm in the middle of the freaking desert so they probably are. I glanced back at the person on the road but they were still just laying there like they were dead or something. _Please don't be dead, please don't be dead. _"But that person. The one up there, I think I hit them."

"Yeah ya did, and it's a good thing to."

"What're you talking about the last time I checked manslaughter was a crime." I mumbled and I felt her reach in and start feeling around my waist. I thought she was trying to rape me at first but then I felt their fingers stop over my seatbelt and they unclipped it sending me towards the top of the car. Or the bottom. I'm not sure which it would be called since I was upside down but now I'm on the ground of my car. The girl tried to pull me out and I groaned.

"Sorry but we have to hurry. She'll be getting' up soon." she mumbled dragging me out. Well she was trying to drag me out, but she didn't look like the most muscular girl in the world. But she was putting some effort into it. And I think I hurt my brain in the accident because I just noticed she had an Australian accent. What the hell was someone from Australia doing in Mexico? And how did they find me?

"What do you mean 'getting up soon?'" I asked standing up slowly and she wrapped her arm around my waist helping me to stand up straight.

"Kid I just need ya to listen to me and do exactly what I say if ya don't want that thing over there to kill ya." she said pulling me away from the road. It wasn't exactly the best place to hide. There were lines and lines of some kind of tree that had nuts on them but there wasn't anything else. My stomach growled and I realized how hungry I was. The girl was practically dragging me through the rows of trees because I kept looking back over my shoulder. The person I hit wasn't getting up so I don't know why she was trying to pull me so fast. I tried to glance over my shoulder at whoever it was but I couldn't see that far back in the dark anymore. But then the girl glanced back and her eyes went wide.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to run. Now." So we ran. Well she ran but then stopped every few seconds to make sure I was in front of her. It's kind of hard to run when you can hardly see straight and you just got in a car accident. But I think I did pretty well for myself. It seemed like it was an hour before we got to a little brick house that had a barn about a hundred yards away from it. The girl pushed me inside and locked the door before she led me to one of the back rooms shutting the doors behind us. I moved to turn on the light but she smacked my hand away.

"Don't turn that on." she mumbled lighting a few candles. "Just sit down and don't touch anything." She started looking around the tiny little room again taking most of the light with her but I could see the floor and a few things. The floor was made of dirt and there wasn't a window in the room which is good given my record with windows. But in the corner there was a chest that's lid was hanging open a little bit. Just enough for me to see a crossbow. The tip like it had a little bit of blood on it.

"Um who are you exactly?"

"Not important."

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked again and she walked back over to me carrying a little white box that looked like it was a first aide kit. She sat down in front of me and made a face when she looked at my face. I guess I must look pretty bad for her to be looking at me like that. I could feel blood dripping down my face but I didn't say anything about it.

"Ya don't need to know."

"How did you find me?"

"How about we don't play 20 questions? And ya let me do what I need to do." she snarled giving me a dirty look and I frowned. My head still hurt really bad and trying to make polite conversation with the girl who practically kidnapped me after I hit someone with my car. And I miss Alice. _Great now I sound like a chick_. She rubbed something over my forehead that was wet and it stung so I guess it was something to clean the cut. I made a face and she frowned slightly. "Sorry."

"It's okay. It just hurts a little bit."

"Sorry. I'll try to be more gentle." she said quietly running the wipe right beneath my eye cleaning up more of the blood. She didn't press as hard as she did before so I could actually tell she was trying not to hurt me. Which was nice on her part I guess. I actually looked up at her while she was cleaning up my face. She was pretty I guess. She had blonde hair that was kind wavy and had a little bit of curl in it and brownish eyes that looked a little bit hazel. And she had light skin that was tan like she'd been in the sun a lot. And she was wearing a green muscle shirt under a leather jacket. I couldn't help but smirk and she raised her eyebrows at me. "What?"

"You look like a Terminator." I mumbled and she smirked. "I'm Jacob."

"Sarah." I guess she looked like a Sarah. But then again I've never met a girl named Sarah before. But now I have. Sarah the Terminator. Something shattered and I looked toward the door nervously before I stood up. Sarah looked towards the door as I walked towards it slowly. "Jacob stay away from the door." she whispered but I didn't listen to her. I put my ear against it trying to hear. "Jacob I said get away from the door."

Before she could say anything else there was a huge cracking sound and I felt something hit me in the chest. I heard Sarah gasp but I was so stunned to move. Someone shoved something through the door and it went through my chest. I stumbled back and felt whatever was stuck through me bump against the wall. The person in front of me ripped it out almost as fast as they shoved it in and I stared at the hole in my chest stunned as blood poured out of it. I could hear Sarah doing something but I couldn't focus on what was going on. I think I might've been going into shock or something because I couldn't move. I've never been stabbed before. Let alone impaled.

I don't know how long I just stood there before I glanced up. Another girl was running back at me and she grabbed me by my throat lifting me off the ground before she threw me back through the brick wall. I could hear some of the bricks break and smash as I fell to the ground then they fell and landed on me. I tried to push myself off the ground but as soon as I did I felt her kick me in the jaw making me fly to the side. I opened my mouth to breath but as soon as I did blood poured out.

"Aww, poor thing." she mumbled lifting me up by the back of my neck before she threw me through the barn wall. If I was lucky I would've landed on a pile of hay or something but instead she threw me up so I hit the rafters breaking my ribs before I fell back to the ground. She threw me up again sending me through the roof and I slid down the tiles back to the ground. I don't know when it had started raining but the ground was already starting to flood. I couldn't lift my head up out of the mud and I was to weak to try and crawl away.

So now we're back to the wishing I was dead part. I'm not sure what happened to Sarah, or the girl that I'm gonna call Esther, you know like that creepy girl from the Orphan. Yeah. I dunno where she went. I just know she gone and I'm happy she's gone so she can't make me suffer anymore But then again I wonder who she was, and why she was after me. I guess I'll never know but I think I'm okay with that. I felt someone roll me over so I wasn't sucking up mud anymore when I tried to breathe. I would've said thank you and I would've asked them to take me home but I couldn't even open my eyes. I could feel someone touching my face lightly.

"He's pretty beaten up."

"I know. I tried to protect him but she's coming after him with everything she's got. She's not going to stop until she kills him. We should probably take him home"

"She's gonna be upset that we didn't do a better job."

"Well she's _Alpha_. I wouldn't expect her to be happy we almost let _him _die." I groaned and someone brushed my hair out of my face. "Be quiet Skin Walker. Your safe with your own kind."

* * *

**Well that chapter was quite long from what I usually do but I think it came out pretty good. Anyways let me know what you think **


	35. It's easy to track your Imprint

**I'm sooooo sorry for the wait, I was just trying to make it perfect to leave the last chapter on a cliff hanger for when I put up a sequel which should be awhile and I have school and other stuff, but anyways sorry for the wait.**

**But before you read the last chapter I wanted to thank all the people who reviewed and Favorited the story or me as an author. It has 223 Reviews, 37, 204 hits, 92 Favorites, and 54 alerts. So thanks for reading. And I'm taking suggestions for a new story, so if you have anything specific you want me to write about let me know. Thanks : D**

* * *

"_Something feels wrong." she whispered stopping dead in her tracks as she closed her eyes trying to focus on what was bugging her so much. He was gone. Out of everything. She couldn't call him or see him, even the shirt she'd kept was gone._

"_You just miss him. I'm sure he's halfway home by now. Your just anxious because you've never been this far away from him before." she closed her eyes trying to focus on him again but nothing came up. Everything was just a blur and she didn't understand. She'd always been able to see him. Just to make sure he was okay. But now it was like he didn't even exist._

"_No this is different. Something's wrong Jas. I tried calling him, I've tired calling him for the past few days and he hasn't answered. And I can't even get a vision about him."_

"_His phones probably dead. He left his charger in your bag remember? And you know how temper mental your gift is."_

"_Yes."_

"_Then stop worrying I'm sure Jacob is fine."_

…...

When I woke up my whole body was sore. But I could actually move. Everything in the room I was in looked so shiny and bright that it hurt my eyes when I opened them. I was on a big comfy bed that felt like the mattress was made of clouds or something, and whoever the person was who put me there was smart enough to have the air conditioner on so I wasn't burning up. They even laid something cold on my head. I stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes.

It was like a creamy color white and there was this curtain like thing hanging around the bed. I tried to lift my head and groaned until I managed to sit up. The whole room was the creamy color mixed with dark blue that made it seem lighter. _Where the hell am I_? I rubbed my head with the side of my hand feeling down for my phone in my pocket when I realized I was naked. And I don't mean like everything off but boxers naked. I was completely naked. I looked around the room for my pants or boxers but nothing was there.

"Hey look he's awake." I looked at the door as three girls walked into the room. Wow. They were. Wow. All of them were naked except the one in the middle. And they were all really really hot. I swear to God the first one looked exactly like Megan Fox, but hotter. I don't know how that's possible but it is. The second girl kinda looked like that chick from Zombieland. And the third girl laws pretty to. She had light brown hair and greenish brown eyes that looked like they had a bunch of different colors just thrown in their. They were really pretty, and for some reason I wanted to say their color was like a starburst kinda thing. _Weird_.

It took me a second to realize I knew the one that looked like Megan Fox, it was Trinity. The girl from the bar a few days ago. Sara walked in and smiled at me and she was naked too. _What the hell. They could've at least let me keep my pants on. Or given me a blanket to cover up with so they don't see my bone-. You love Alice you love Alice, you love Alice. But its not your fault that your body gets excited when you see pretty girls naked._

"Look Sara he's blushing." the one that looked like the girl from Zombieland said laughing.

"Shut up Jamie he's embarrassed."

"I was just saying."

"Well I'm just saying that-"

"Both of you shut up now." the Starburst girl snapped looking at both of them and they nodded looking at the ground. I need to learn how to do that, so when Seth doesn't shut up I can just yell at him and instead of him laughing he'll actually shut up. Or I could always try smacking him. Or maybe peeing on him while he's sleeping. Haha that would be pretty funny. "Jamie you and Trinity can go find him some clothes and Sara, find something for him to eat while I check up on his cuts."

All the girls nodded before they left except Starburst. She watched the others leave before she turned her attention back to me. I dunno but something about her was just… weird. She walked up to me and stared at me for a minute and I couldn't help but look at her. I mean I'm naked she's almost naked and right in front of me. I jerked away from her when she touched the skin over my ribs and backed away to the other side of the room not looking away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry. I was checking on your ribs."

"Oh right." _Sure she was checking on my ribs, more like she wanted to feel me up._ She walked over and started glancing over my ribs again before she started putting some creamy stuff on it that burned. "You got an infection."

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost three days counting the morning Sara and Jamie brought you in." she said pulling me over to a chair and making me sit down before she kneeled in front of me still working on where the hole used to be through my stomach.

"What happened to the Bloodsucker?"

"I killed her." she mumbled not even looking up. It was kinda weird having a girl touch me that wasn't Alice. I mean its not like she reached in my pants or anything but she was really gentle, like she might break me. And she was warm to which kinda through me off. Not to mention she didn't smell… Unpleasant. She smelled pretty good. Kinda like rain, and some kind of vanilla stuff, but I think that might've been her hair. What ever it was it smelled pretty good though. It made me feel… weird. "Are you okay?

"Yeah why?"

"You just got really quiet. I thought you might have some questions." she said shrugging and I glanced down at her. _Damn right I have some questions. _A million questions raced through my mind but I couldn't open my mouth to get them out. What was she? How did she find me? What was her name? Where was I? But I couldn't really focus. I think I might've been a little drugged or something because everything felt… unreal I guess.

"Well your right, I do. You, and the others. What are you exactly?" I asked looking down at her and she smiled slightly glancing up at me.

"We're like you. Except we phased younger."

"How do you know when I phased?" she stopped working and took my hand putting lifting it and pressing it against her chest._ Just think about the shirt think about the shirt, its not skin on skin contact with her boobs or anything its just above clothes boobs. Which makes it a little more okay. I think. _"Feel how slow mine is?" she said taking a deep breath and I could feel her heart beating slowly as she looked up at me. "The longer you phase the more it slows down. I know your young because how fast yours is."

I dropped my hand after a few seconds and looked around the room scratching the back of my head awkwardly. Either she didn't think this was weird or she didn't care because she didn't look the slightest bit phased. Maybe she was looking at me like that cause I reminded her of someone, or because I had food stuck in my teeth. _Oh well its time to man up Jake. "_So how did you find me anyways?"

"It's easy to track your Imprint."


	36. The Day I Lost My Brother

'Some people are born great, some people achieve greatness, and some people have greatness thrust upon them.' I remember Alice making me sit through a movie once where Channing Tatum said that and I thought it was the stupidest line ever. But now I think I finally understand what it might mean. Nessie was born great, everyone I know took a stand just for her, and Alice has achieved greatness, she's moved on from the crap she went through with her family, and she managed to survive all by herself never even drinking a drop of human blood, and I have greatness thrust upon me.

I know that sounds super cocky but over the past few months I've realized its true. If it wasn't for me the Cullen's and Bella would be dead and Nessie would've never been born, the Pack and the vampires would've never become allies. They would've been at constant war that probably would've ended up with people on both sides dead. And I was the person to kill Jane, head bitch of the Volturi.

We'd all been standing in the clearing watching as he looked over Nessie. Everything was tense but other than that it was fine until Jane tried to attack us, Bella stopped her but Alice came out of the forest a few minutes later and Jane hit her with all the force she had in her. I just snapped and lunged at Jane, I guess she thought she could stop me because she didn't even try to use her power on me, she just lifted her hand to try and block me but I ripped her head off before she could even use her power on me.

That's what set off the fight. Felix and Demetri both jumped at me but Emmett caught Demetri in the air by his throat before he slammed him into the ground and Felix slammed into me like a freakin semi truck while one of the female Bloodsucker's threw herself at Alec breaking through Bella's power field or whatever it is she likes to call it. It was all over as soon as she killed Alec, the little boy screamed before his head got torn off too and everyone froze. Felix stopped trying to strangle me, as we watched her head fall to the ground.

After Jane, Alec, and Demetri were gone the other members of the Volturi lost their loyalty. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were looking between all the wolves fearfully and the rest of their group stood warily in front of them. The only person down was Seth. Leah kept whining as she nudged him with her nose and I ran over to look at him even though I knew what had happened. I couldn't hear him anymore, and there was only one reason I shouldn't be able to hear him.

"Seeeeeeeeeeeeth!" Leah wailed howling loudly and I lowered my head to nudge him with my nose but he didn't move. I closed my eyes trying not to whine and I felt Alice's hand touch my fur lightly and I leaned against her keeping my eyes on Leah. I heard the murderous thought run through her mind before she actually got the look in her eye and threw herself at Aro. I lunged at her knocking her to the side and she snapped at me latching her teeth down on my shoulders.

_Stop!_

_He killed Seth Jacob! He killed my little brother and you expect me to do nothing about it?_

_I expect you not to get yourself killed._

_Coward _she snarled and I glared at her.

_I am not a coward, I'm just not stupid. _Seth was my best friend, and I want revenge against Aro just as much as Leah, but Aro wouldn't be the one getting hurt if we tried to kill him. Chelsea would take the hit for him or Felix would take the hit for him and that would just give them another reason to attack which puts Alice in danger and as much as I love Seth, I can't do that. _Think about Sue. She just lost your dad and now Seth's gone, I'm not gonna be the one to tell her both her kids are dead. She's never make it through something like that Leah, so quit being selfish and start thinking about your mother._

_But he's dead Jacob. _She was about to break. I never thought that would be something I'd have to say about Leah but it was true. Losing Sam had made her hateful, losing her dad made it worse, but losing Seth broke her.

_Go home Leah._

_But Ja-_

_GO HOME! _Leah glared at me for a minute as I stepped out of her way before she ran off into the woods. I nodded for Paul to go after her and he nodded sprinting into the woods. I glanced back towards the Volturi and noticed Aro watching me slowly and I barred my teeth at him. Bella moved to stand in front of me with Alice, probably to stop me from killing Aro, keeping their backs to me.

I listened to Aro drone on for almost an hour about how things had been settled now that whoever Alice brought back with her was here before they left. Sam and Jared helped me bury Seth which was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. The Cullen's left us alone with him and the other Leeches left before we let Sue come out to see him. But when it was all over I didn't feel anything. I should've been upset about Seth, or happy about Alice coming home, but I was just…numb.

…...

**Three Weeks Later**

Everything changed but everything staid the same if that makes any sense. We had a funeral for Seth, and all the Cullen's were invited because we knew it was what he would want. Quinn came down to see me but when she got here Embry Imprinted on her and made it his mission to be her knight in shining armor. Renesmee got even bigger than she already was, and it was easy to tell the kid was gonna break a lot of hearts when she finally grew up. When Leah finally convinced Sue to do something outside La Push she met a guy named Eric, they've only been on a few dates but he actually made her smile and laugh a few times which is weird.

I started sleeping over at the Cullen's so often Alice just left her window open for me so I could come in when patrol was over and we could hang out before I fell asleep. Esme started keeping food in the fridge for me, and Rosalie staid consistent and kept calling me Mutt and I did the same for her, telling her blonde jokes everyday. Today Alice dragged me along to go shopping with her in Paris I saw her eyeing a wedding dress while I was buying lunch before she skipped over to me. I could practically see the thoughts running through her head as she smiled at me linking her arm through mine, unaware that I saw her looking.

I know now that Bella and Edward are married we're supposed to be next but I don't want to get married right now, I might not ever. And I definitely don't want to marry her just because everyone thinks its what I should do. I love her, but I'm not ready for something like that, I mean I'm not even 18.

"What happens now?" I asked as I took a bite of my scone.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean now that we don't have to worry about the Volturi, or Victoria, or the Pack what do we do? We've been together for over a year and we've never not had something to worry about." I mumbled looking up at the sky but I could feel her staring at me. I expected her to say something, maybe something about how we could travel around the world with the rest of the Cullen's and Bella, or that we could just relax, but she didn't.

"I don't know Jacob. I'm just glad we made it through everything." she said intertwining her fingers with mine and I felt my lips curve up as I looked over at her because I knew everything was going to be okay. As long as we're together I can make it through anything. The Volturi, Jasper, Bella, anyone.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**So thats the end, I hope you liked it, there will be an epilogue coming up soon**

**But in other news and such, I've decided to do kind of like a series of Jacob Imprinting on people starting with this one with Alice, the next one is already started about him Imprinting on Jessica, and there'll be one about him and Rosalie to, so if your interested in reading about my way of Jacob imprinting check out Last Christmas**

**So let me know what you think and the epilogue is still coming**


	37. Epilogue

**So this is the epilogue. I just realized I forgot to say the girl who Imprinted on Jake was Quinn. So now the last chapter should make more sense now that you know who she is and what happened to her. Anyways this is the last chapter for this story**

* * *

"Jacob."

"Hmm?" I mumbled keeping my eyes as I shifted in bed slightly. I felt more than heard Alice roll over so she was looking at me. We were at the Cullen's and it was way past midnight so I was trying to sleep while she just laid there beside me. Most of the time she closes her eyes and even though she never says anything I know it kinda bugs her that we can't actually sleep together. But I guess she just likes to pretend we're normal.

"Someone's outside."

"So? I'm pretty sure whoever it is can't hurt a Werewolf and a vampire." I sighed when I felt her staring at me and cracked my eyes open to look back at her.

"It's more than one, and they're not human." she said quietly probably so whoever outside wouldn't be able to hear.

"It's probably Emmett and Edward or something."

"They're upstairs. I think they know someones outside too because they stopped moving around."

"Then they'll take care of it." I mumbled. I knew she wouldn't let me go back to sleep from the look on her face. I groaned before I got out of bed picking and walked towards the door scratching my head before I pulled it open. Alice slid her hand in mine as I walked down the stairs and out the front door. I stood at the edge of the woods but I couldn't see anything.

"Alright whoever's out here can come out now." I called glancing over at Alice and I realized the rest of the Cullen's had come out. They were all standing completely still as they looked out into the woods and I realized they must've been able to see something I couldn't. But I could hear someone walking towards us, they stepped close enough that I could actually see their face in the darkness.

I knew Alice was scared by how tightly she was gripping my hand. So hard that if I was human the bones would've snapped. But she didn't look scared. She was just watching Aro warily like he might attack at any minute. Emmett was standing in front of Rosalie defensively, actually ready to fight. He was probably the only one who actually wanted to fight.

Aro smiled at us as he walked forward a little bit coming to a stop almost 5 feet away, and Alice shifted forward, trying to be smooth, so she stood in front of me. I mean if I had a lot of pride and didn't know her like I do I might've been offended she didn't think I could take care of myself, but now I know its just how she is. "We'll aren't you all a sight for sore eyes."

"Aro, it's nice to see you again." Carlisle said smiling but it was easy to tell he didn't really mean it.

"Always a pleasure Carlisle." Aro said and everyone was quiet for a few minutes. Almost like we were having an ultimate stare down competition. "I've come to see my favorite Alpha." he said smiling at me and Alice growled moving directly in front of me but Aro just looked over her head at me. If I were him I'd take her more seriously. I mean she might look like a little angel who wouldn't hurt a fly but I've seen her in action. She's like a crazy good fighter. I mean seeing a squirrel on crack is the only thing I can compare Alice's fighting to. Or maybe Rocky, but smaller, and waaaaay prettier.

"No." Alice snarled.

"Now Alice, be civil. In case you've forgotten we had an agreement."

"An agreement?" I asked moving out from behind Alice and she didn't even look at me.

"When you left Volterra Ms. Cullen promised to give you immortality."

"I already have immortality. As long as I keep phasing I'll stay young forever." I said shrugging slightly and Aro smiled his eyes twinkling like he was a little boy on Christmas. A creepy little boy who tortures animals and likes to push other kids off the playground slides and laughs when they start crying.

"Not the kind of immortality I was promised though." he said looking towards Alice.

"Stop."

"I remember a lovely vision of Jacob running through the woods. Fresh and forever young." he turned his head to look at me and I glanced at Alice before I looked back towards him. Everyone else around me was staring at him just as stunned as I was except for Edward and Alice.

"Please don't."

"The first ever hybrid. Instead of golden eyes like any normal vampire his eyes will be hazel. He'll be… amazing." Aro stared at me and smiled at the expression on my face as I felt myself shudder slightly befor I glanced at Alice and she stared back at me sadly. I thought I knew almost everything about her but now I know she's been hiding this from me since day one. "So, the agreement we made no is void. Jacob Black is now a liability to all vampires, there for he must be taken care of."

"What?"

"Over my dead body."

"Well fortunately you're already dead Ms. Cullen." Aro said as Alec and Jane stepped forward out of the woods to stand on either side of him with Felix and Demetri still a few feet behind. I stared at them stunned for a minute, because the last time I saw them they were ripped to pieces, but then I remembered we never actually burned their bodies. I had no idea they would actually form back together if we left them alone but I guess they do. My eyes weren't as good as the Cullen's so I thought about phasing so I could see just how many members of the Volturi were standing out in the woods, but I brushed off that thought almost as soon as I had it. "I'll kill him, or you can turn him. Right now."

Alice actually turned to look at me like she was thinking about it. I mean I could practically see the gears turning through her head. She wanted to do it. She's been worried enough about me getting hurt somehow so why not turn me. The only thing really holding her back was me saying no, and now that the choice was either death or vampire death she could get what she really wanted and she knew I wouldn't be able to be upset with her. Her reason would be that she didn't want me to die. She finally had a reason to force me to do what she wanted without having to take the blame.

"Jacob." she said stepping towards me slowly. I love her to death but I did the only thing I could think of to keep her from killing me then bringing me back to life as a Leech. I ran.


End file.
